


One world for Bones

by Mariuelle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем ближе Джим был к Споку, тем больше захватывало его зелёное нежное облако. Это облако обещало безграничную защиту и тепло маленькому золотистому Кирку, а Леонарда заставляло проявлять чудеса гибкости, уворачиваясь от острого дротика горькой ревности, обещавшего, как муху, пришпилить его к ячейке одиночества... ...Ибо не существует мира, где у Джима Кирка нет своего Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Если человек, чей разум утыкан медицинскими знаниями и навыками со всех сторон, как хиитерский ёж - костяными пластинами; человек, не мыслящий своей жизни без назойливо-родного писка трикодера, всерьёз подумывает о врачебной помощи извне, впору насторожиться. В первую очередь, ему самому. И - самое печальное - нельзя, совершенно невозможно списать столь тревожные - почти греховные в понимании заносчивого врачебного ума - симптомы на обострение морской болезни. Даже если будешь специально давить на корень языка, вызывая рвотные позывы, всё равно сам себе не поверишь.  
Леонард Маккой, честно протестировав старый испытанный способ, всё же сдался и, смыв с губ кислотное послевкусие бесплодных попыток, признал угрюмо, что уже не верит себе.

А дело всё было в вероятностной многочисленности параллельных вселенных. В каждой вселенной должно быть предусмотрено и предварительно согрето место для Джеймса Т. Кирка, дабы он явился в назначенный срок и совершенно не царственно плюхнулся на свой трон - обязательно золотистый - вообразив попутно, что отвоевал причитающееся ему положение в мире в честном беспощадном бою. Каждый из Джимов обязательно должен уметь обворожительно стрелять очами, сражать улыбкой всех членов экипажа, независимо от пола, возраста, расы и расположения внутренних органов, сражать не хуже новейшей модели клингонского фазера, а также разбивать вдребезги, без малейшего сомнения и с вопиюще вдохновенным напором, все ледяные укрепления из логики и трезвомыслия, которые обязательно будет выстраивать бесконечно повторяющаяся из вселенной во вселенную остроухая копия старшего помощника. Каждый Джим должен быть солнечным. И каждый Джим обязан не верить в безвыходные финалы.

Но Леонард Маккой не был Джимом Кирком и, соответственно, не обладал должными органами, что источали золотистый цвет уверенности с кожи и волос. Он имел полное право впадать в истерическое, абсолютно человеческое уныние и кричать о всемогуществе несправедливости.

\- Мне везде чудится зелёный, - пожаловался Леонард сестре Чэпел.   
Кристина, с одухотворёнными глазами возившаяся с внушительной коллекцией гипошприцев, только покачала пышными волосами. Нежно-салатовыми.

\- И ты, Брут...ты тоже зелёная, - пробормотал Маккой, недоверчиво и сердито.  
Кристина, конечно, начала задиристо возражать, что она не зелёная, дескать, а розовая, как песок на Мальдивах, а кому-то старому и ворчливому необходимо принять горизонтальное положение и закрыть уставшие глазки. Она даже предложила колыбельную, но Леонард всё же отказался.

Зелёный был очень наглым цветом. Заостряясь на глазах, он улыбался Джиму - маленькому, доверчивому до слёз Джиму - касался его запястий, говорил какие-то страшно умные гадости, от которых аккуратные губы капитана складывались в восхищённый кругляшок, и, наверное, в тишине лабиринта коридоров Энтерпрайз, среди мерного дыхания её машинных лёгких, рассказывал, согнувшись нежно колыхающимся в воздушных потоках вопросительным знаком, о рассветах на Вулкане. Джим любил рассветы. Джим любил сказки. Джим любил зелёный цвет со всей своей полудетской горячностью. А зелёный цвет имел наглость любить Джима.

Это перестало быть секретом...да что там! Это никогда не было секретом. Ухура, занимавшая очень выгодную позицию на мостике, являлась прекрасной связисткой и понимала язык жестов и взглядов в совершенстве. Бесконечный романтик Чехов толковал всё со своей точки зрения, которой было всего семнадцать лет от роду. Чэпел читала, очевидно, слишком много дамских романов. И все, подивившись недвусмысленности отношений капитана и его старшего помощника, почему-то шли делиться своими наблюдениями с Леонардом. А он ловил себя на мысли, что хочет свернуться в гостеприимной прохладе криокапсулы, потеснив мирно дремлющего Хана, чтобы глаза больше не застилала назойливая зелёная полоса ревности.

Джим спас его, Леонарда, тогда, когда он умирал после разрыва с женой, умирал от обезвоживания, ибо ненасытная Мириам выпила из него все жизненные соки. Он чувствовал себя ссохшимся и неимоверно старым. И тут появился этот...золотистый и смешливый... Симпатичным он Леонарду не показался. Совершенно. Затравленный, как подопытная мышка. С распухшим на пол-лица свекольным носом, в старой, поношенной куртке, явно с чужого плеча. Ему нужна была помощь. Медицинская, в первую очередь. А потом, когда спадёт отёк, - дружеская. Он спас Леонарда именно тем, что сам отчаянно нуждался в спасении.

А теперь Джим больше не просил о помощи. Если - когда корабль висел на волоске от гибели - у капитана зашкаливал ритм сердца, так, что его сумасшедший стук мешал деловитой Ухуре принимать сигналы, если дыхание перехватывало, Джиму стоило только взглянуть искоса на своего салатово-невозмутимого Спока...и Леонард, прибежавший было с аптечкой наперевес, раздражённо плёлся обратно в свою каюту, мысленно назначая негуманный прививочный курс всем знакомым ему остроухим, плёлся, чтобы в угрюмой тишине нависать над раковиной, отдавая дань своей морской болезни и изредка повторяя измученный стон тонущего Титаника.

Они всегда были рядом. Может быть, Леонарду было бы легче, если бы Джим направо и налево разглагольствовал о преимуществах вулканской анатомии в личной жизни. Несерьёзно и явно ненадолго. Но всё было иначе. Эти двое говорили о чём угодно - о величии римской архитектуры, о посторонних шумах в идеальной песне двигателей Энтерпрайз, об ужасающих прорехах в психологии клингонов, о рубидианских гончих псах - но только не о любви. Но отчего-то нечаянным свидетелям их разговоров становилось неловко. Экипаж потирал веки и жаловался на боль под ресницами. Гармоничной любовью в этих двоих дышало всё: неловкое шуршание пальцев Джима на рукаве униформы Спока, маленькое, дробное отражение солнечного Кирка в чёрных зрачках вулканца, их близко - слишком близко для вулканских принципов - склонённые головы, смешение прядей их волос - светлое на чёрном. Чем ближе Джим был к Споку, тем больше захватывало его зелёное нежное облако. Это облако обещало безграничную защиту и тепло маленькому золотистому Кирку, а Леонарда заставляло проявлять чудеса гибкости, уворачиваясь от острого дротика горькой ревности, обещавшего, как муху, пришпилить его к ячейке одиночества. Ему было больно наблюдать, как сплетаются души двух его лучших друзей, как уходит, оставляя его одного, не давая надежды, тот, кто дороже и ярче всех, а ещё больнее становилось от осознания того, что эта картина повторяется в каждой параллельной вселенной. Ибо не существует мира, где у Джима Кирка нет своего Спока.


	2. Глава 2

Энтерпрайз тягуче, жалобно стонала, призывая на помощь своего мистера Скотти. Израненная в схватке с кораблём клингонов, она пыталась прийти в себя, плакала, как обиженная девушка. Разница состояла в том, что земные девушки не плачут едким чёрным дымом и топливными каплями. Скотти, однако, это не волновало. Он утешал свою "отважную детку", ласково причитая по-шотландски. 

Джима шатало, когда он поднимался с пола. Никто на мостике не устоял на ногах после мощного взрыва последовавшего за решением сумасбродного клингонского капитана уничтожить свой истерзанный корабль, чтобы только не принимать помощь от Энтерпрайз. 

\- Спок, - жалобно - вторя Энтерпрайз - позвал Джим, глубоким вдохом пытаясь остановить кровь, сочащуюся из разбитого носа. Вдох обернулся беспомощным всхлипом, и Леонард бросился на помощь. 

\- Жив твой Спок, ты, заботливая наседка! Помолчи и дай мне остановить кровотечение. Кровавые потёки отнюдь не придают тебе шарм!

Джим привычно огрызнулся и умолк, позволяя другу латать его раны, только моргал несчастно.

\- Спок, - вновь, глухо, позвал он из-под пальцев Маккоя. - Что скажет Федерация о гибели клингонского корабля?.. Есть вероятность, что мы окажемся на позорной скамье?

Спок где-то рядом протяжно хмыкнул и произнёс нечто колкое, длинное, утыканное терминами, как праздничный кекс - изюмом. Энтерпрайз и Кирк испортили правильного вулканца. Маккой, увлечённый перевязыванием Джима, расслышал только саркастичное "согласно Уставу Звёздного Флота" и безнадёжное "при чём в этом контексте скамейка, капитан?" Джима, очевидно, успокоило само звучание голоса Спока. Он решительно вывернулся из бережных рук Маккоя, потянулся к своему старпому и - в первый раз с начала миссии, не выдержав, видимо, напряжения, - сжал пальцы вулканца в своих, переплёл и замер. Спок и Леонард синхронно прикрыли глаза, а когда последний вновь поднял веки, то увидел, что старший помощник смотрит куда-то Джиму в висок, смотрит нежно и совершенно не по-вулкански. Рук они так и не разжали.

\- Боунз, помоги экипажу, - ровно и тепло приказал Джим. Он был вновь спокоен, Энтерпрайз наконец утешилась и замурлыкала в руках Скотти, а Леонарду хотелось выть. 

***  
Врачебный профессионализм не позволил Леонарду позорно и с завываниями голодной гиены сбежать из медотсека, пока поток раненых не иссяк. Кристина - она уже не казалась зелёной - сочувствующим взглядом дала понять своему начальнику, что именно она думает о престарелых врачах, сохнущих от ревности, как травинка осенью, и совершенно не заботящихся о своём здоровье. По-матерински заботливая, она какой-то древней хитростью заманила Леонарда, готового к концу рабочего дня рычать на все приборы и медперсонал - и те, и другие предусмотрительно молчали - в его каюту и плотно закрыла дверь. Леонард не стал метаться по комнате в припадке гневной ревности - привык идти наперекор своим мимолётным порывам. Он решил, что если будет паинькой и закроет глаза, то и душевное здоровье персонала окажется в безопасности, и зелень Спока не утратит свой самоуверенный блеск. Спок всё ещё оставался его другом. Несмотря даже на то, что он забрал себе Джима без остатка. Наверное всё же, так и должно быть...

...Леонард рассуждал сквозь сон, чувствуя себя почти благородным праведником. Он уже прикидывал в каком из коридоров корабля предложить разместить монумент, восхваляющий его светлую душу, что так самоотверженно отреклась от надежды на разделённую любовь в пользу чужой любви нерушимой. Леонард, умиляясь во сне, состроил одухотворённое - и сам ухмыльнулся эпитету - лицо.   
"Энсины будут почтительно уплывать по стеночке, едва завидев мои добрые мраморные глаза, Скотти - вдохновенно удобрять постамент самым дорогим его сердцу виски... Нет, взглянем правде в глаза. Не будет. Ни за что. А Джим...Джим придёт вместе со Споком, они будут хрустеть зелёными яблоками и болтать о чём-то умном и совершенно постороннем для меня. Или он всё же придёт один..."  
Леонард представил, что небо в ясных глазах Джима затягивается тёмными - отчего-то похожими на брови Спока - силуэтами грозовых птиц, затягивается из-за его, Боунза, отказа бороться, и почувствовал, как эгоистично мурлыкающее тепло расползается полчищами крошечных невесомых паучков по его телу, заполняет горячим все сосуды, согревает промёрзшую кровь... 

Промёрзшую.   
Леонард с сонным недовольством ощутил, что, кажется, благородно синеет от подкравшегося незаметно холода, и врачебная въедливая практичность немедленно взяла верх над недостойно сентиментальными мечтами.

"Надо как можно прозрачнее намекнуть Джиму, что, если он не хочет лишиться своего первого медицинского офицера в кратчайшие сроки, пусть проверит систему отопления в медотсеке," - сквозь пелену сна кивнул сам себе Леонард и в следующую секунду столь же решительно скатился с кровати лицом вниз. Падение оказалось неожиданно дольше, чем представлялось всегда.

\- Какого чёрта?!   
Первая реакция, как известно, является самой честной и наиболее полно выражает всю гамму чувств говорящего.

Однако в данной ситуации переходить на крик оказалось не самым уместным, поскольку от излишне бурных барахтаний Леонард скатился ещё ниже и уткнулся носом в какое-то пыльное тряпьё. Тряпья, да ещё и пыльного, Маккой в своей стерильной каюте не держал - в этом уж он был уверен даже после падения во сне с кровати - поэтому и попытался в панике с приглушёнными ругательствами нашарить кнопку интеркома на стене, будучи полностью уверенным, что к нему в комнату забралось нечто инопланетное и зубастое, в чьём бездонном, как космос, желудке уже, наверняка, уютно устроились экипажи кораблей трёх, по меньшей мере. Как и всегда.

Панель интеркома ехидничала, крошась под пальцами Леонарда, уворачивалась, булькала и отказывалась подключаться к голосу капитана. Маккой, страх с которого после долгой возни на полу уже почти осыпался изрядным количеством пёстрой извёстки, разозлившись не на шутку, рванулся и, оставив существу пижамную куртку, как трофей, откатился в сторону, взлохмаченный и готовый к продолжению боя.

\- Давай, зверюга! Испугалась, да? Я тебе не каскадёр тут, кульбиты на полу выделывать! 

Чудовище Леонарду попалось молчаливое да ещё и, как оказалось при ближайшем рассмотрении, слепленное из кучи грязных халатов для пациентов медотсека. Леонард почти не расстроился, только посетовал на хитрость инопланетных существ, позволяющую им прикидываться чем угодно, и, помедлив, пнул связку халатов ногой:

\- Ну и валяйся тут. Тряпка. 

К удивлению Леонарда свет в медотсеке был тусклым и грустным. Процентов пять, не больше.

\- Свет на тридцать, - хозяйски велел Маккой, не без опаски выдирая свою пижамную куртку из лап поверженного чудовища. - Что за чертовщина здесь творится?

Медотсек, ещё недавно настолько родной глазу Леонарда, что, казалось, не видеть бы его вечность, напоминал теперь поле брани. В неясном болотном свете - и этот мутный туман называется тридцать процентов! - искрились бледные ножки коек, утром ещё горделиво сияющих заносчивой новизной; в глубине медотсека, там где дверь, ведущая в каюту Кристины, была безжалостно снесена с петель, тоскливо вздыхали засорившиеся воздухоочистители. 

\- Либо я спал настолько долго, что Энтерпрайз списали с учёта, либо случилось что-то более страшное, - Леонард, едва почувствовав, что его разум заметался, как подопытный кролик в клетке, отрезанный от мира стеклянными стенками паники, тут же постарался шикнуть на свои мысли, разложить их по полочкам, успокоить грозными гипошприцами и вернуться всё же в привычное саркастическое состояние. - Я жив. Хоть я и утопаю в пыли и мусоре по колено, я всё же жив.

"Ты жив, - ехидно подсказал ему внутренний, злорадный и затравленный Маккой, дыша нестерпимым перегаром. - Но ты, вероятно, один, в беспросветном космосе, внутри бездушной консервной банки, которая только и поджидает нужного момента, чтобы столкнуться с каким-нибудь абстрактным астероидом!"

\- Ты не один, - гулко возразил сам себе Леонард. Потряс головой, словно пытаясь высыпать из ушей нервный смех "маленького внутреннего скептика". - Всякие там капитаны Кирки никогда не умирают, ты же сам знаешь! Они умеют только картинно закатывать глаза и шёпотом произносить пафосные речи. Я не говорю уже об остроухих машинах, которых просто так не расплющишь о стену... Если только они удосужатся вспомнить о моём существовании.

***  
Леонард проверил на прочность все замки, злобно удивляясь по пути, когда он успел их закрыть и куда отправил персонал.  
Леонард провёл пару часов, швыряясь в запертую дверь всем, что попадалось ему под руку: стульями, колбами, даже своим телом.   
Леонард пытался подражать Споку и медитировать, сидя на холодном полу. Медитация вылилась в получасовую литературную брань в адрес некоего товарища Космоса и товарища Джима, который не торопился выручать своего лучшего друга.   
Леонард старался с надлежащей грустью осмыслить постепенную потерю своего человеческого облика.

А когда отчаявшийся Леонард, сидя в позе лотоса под одной из опрокинутых коек, старательно пытался охрипнуть путём распевания задорных ковбойских песен, над его головой тускло замигала красная лампочка тревоги, и приглушённый голос - родной голос Ухуры! - произнёс: "Красная тревога! Красная тревога!" и что-то ещё про боевые посты. Маккой подлетел, приложился затылком о койку, заколотил в дверь медотсека руками и ногами, проклиная и про себя, и вслух инженеров Энтерпрайз, догадавшихся сделать двери медотсека звуконепроницаемыми. Он бился, как раненая птица в закрытое стекло, ругался, укорял Энтерпрайз своей клаустрофобией. Энтерпрайз в ответ дрожала, как в припадке, - очевидно, сказывалась недавно объявленная красная тревога.

\- Прекрати трястись! - вне себя крикнул Леонард. - Непобедимый космический корабль ты или кто?!

Энтерпрайз задумалась, натужно загудев механизмами. Потом встряхнулась, швырнула доктора на пол и замерла наконец.

\- Отбой красной тревоги, - Ухура всё так же спокойна, будто и не было никакого нападения, просто подгорел обед. - Всем вернуться на свои посты.

И никакого вызова медиков на мостик. Леонард вздохнул, пытаясь нащупать стену и подняться с пола:  
\- А как прикажете вернуться на свой пост мне? Какова вероятность того, что мне здесь вечность куковать?

Энтерпрайз весело, по-девичьи фыркнула где-то у него под ногами и заскрипела натужно, раздвигая половинки дверей медотсека, минуту назад казавшиеся намертво спаянными. Кто-то открывал дверь снаружи, кто-то имевший универсальный доступ во все помещения корабля. Желание Леонарда немедленно вскочить и, разрывая стены руками, броситься в открывающийся проход было подавлено только тем фактом, что у него всё ещё не было сил подняться. Вошедший на миг заслонил собой свет, тяжело, рвано дыша, потянул на себя тяжёлую дверь. 

\- Закрыть, - глухая команда недовольно пискнувшему компьютеру. А потом - смесью раздражения и отчаяния. - Где здесь свет, чёрт возьми? Свет на пятьдесят.

Леонард мгновенно узнал голос, узнал очертания статной, стройной фигуры, подался вперёд, почти крикнул:  
\- Джим, чтоб тебя... Джим! Долго же мне пришлось ждать, ты, целеустремлённый разрушитель системы здравоохранения!

Джим резко развернулся, отпрянул и прижался спиной к стене. Он будто хотел что-то сказать, хватал воздух сухими губами.  
Леонард поднялся наконец, протянул к другу руки:  
\- Джим, ты как будто привидение увидел! Джим!

Джим отмахнулся от него, растерянно взъерошил волосы. И...не произнёс ни звука... Просто смотрел, морща мокрый от пота лоб, комкая в ладонях рубашку.  
Леонард взглянул ему в глаза. Смотрел, холодея от липкого иррационального страха. Джим больше не был золотым и ярким. Потух, потускнел, побелел. Даже когда весь десант исчез без следа на пустынном астероиде Риминион, Джеймс Кирк не был таким...бесцветным... Тогда он метался в гневе и боли из стороны в сторону, но жизнь всё равно сияла в нём.

\- Джим, что стряслось? - Леонард сделал шаг к другу, ещё один, ещё... - Что-то с кораблём? С...со Споком?

Единственное рациональное предположение.  
Джим отодвинулся по стене, наморщил лоб сильнее, хотя казалось, что межбровной складки глубже этой быть уже не может.

\- С кем?.. - его тусклый голос был совсем не похож на звонкий голос прежнего Джима. И если этот вопрос заставил Леонарда отшатнуться, задохнуться, то следующий чуть не сбил его с ног. - Подождите... Кто вы такой?


	3. Глава 3

Леонард вздохнул, рассеянно удивляясь, как быстро исчезло первое, обухом по голове ударившее изумление. Должно быть, бесцельное болтание в этом вакуумно-звёздном супе чему-то да учит. К своей невезучести привыкаешь, это уж точно.

\- Шутник ты, ваше капитанское, - беззлобно и печально сказал он Джиму. Джиму, который, кажется, был совсем не его Джимом. - И почему я так спокоен?

\- Понятия не имею, почему вы спокойны, - совершенно не по-капитански растерянно отозвался Джим, всё ещё цепляясь за стену.

\- Это нервное, это пройдёт, - пообещал Леонард. - Скоро это превратится в истерику, я думаю. Абсолютно недостойную, но чертовски логичную истерику. Ты меня не знаешь? Или - стой! - не узнаёшь? 

\- Нисколько, - Джим знакомым жестом, почти незаметно провёл ладонью по карманам униформы. Присутствия фазера не обнаружилось, и Кирк вздохнул раздражённо. - И не имею желания узнавать вас лично.

\- Это противоречит Уставу Звёздного Флота, - меланхолично отозвался Маккой. Ему до боли в висках хотелось спрятаться и опустить веки, как шторы, в надежде, что, когда они поднимутся вновь, он окажется на своей Энтерпрайз, в своём родном до ноющих зубов медотсеке. Со своим Джимом. - Какому-нибудь из Уставов. Ты не можешь меня равнодушно вырубить и выкинуть в космос, не узнав моё имя, родную планету и цели... 

Джим фыркнул недоверчиво - и так, до боли, знакомо! - и задумался на мгновение. Леонард внимательно следивший за его лицом, мысленно поблагодарил и своего Спока, и здешнего, абстрактного, за то, что те так и не сумели заставить своих капитанов выучить Устав на уровне более высоком, чем "не убей гуманоида" и "не захвати чужую планету". Видимо, даже их любовь не настолько всесильна. Если есть здесь эта любовь...

Пока Леонард возносил хвалу своему зелёному, недостаточно настырному, как оказалось, другу, Джим, видимо, пришёл к какому-то умозаключению и со вздохом кивнул Маккою.  
"Утешает лишь надежда, что здесь кивок, вероятно, считается высшим жестом приветствия," - Леонард загубил хмурую мысль на корню. Джим просто растерян, конечно же. Как бы он сам поступил, наткнувшись в своём - действительно своём - медотсеке на незнакомца?

\- Джеймс Т. Кирк, - глухо, но всё-таки более капитанским тоном выдал Кирк на выдохе. - Капитан звездолёта "Энтерпрайз". Пятилетняя миссия у нас и прочая белиберда...

Леонард нахмурился недоверчиво. Его Джим никогда бы не отозвался о миссии Звёздного Флота столь равнодушно и раздражённо.  
Сам удивляющий экземпляр продолжал:  
\- ...Но вам, кажется, известно моё имя. Позволяю вам восстановить справедливость, борец за строгое следование Уставу, и ответить наконец на мой первый вопрос: кто вы?

\- Язвительность ты и в этом мире - узнать бы ещё, что это за мир - умудрился сохранить, хоть это радует, - проворчал Леонард.  
Представился со вздохом:  
\- Леонард Маккой. Первый офицер медицинской службы на звездолёте "Энтерпрайз", - кажется, он нарушал правила поведения с незнакомыми гуманоидами, но это уже не казалось столь важным. Сейчас его больше занимало, как удержать свои руки и не начать в панике трясти этого не-его Кирка за плечи с просьбами узнать его поскорей и заключить в дружеские объятия. Хотя с каждой вяло утекающей секундой Маккой всё больше убеждался, что можно обойтись и без объятий, просто врезать Джиму. Куда-нибудь... - И нет, ты ошибаешься. Твоё имя я просто угадал.

\- Как это вы его угадали? - ожидаемо возмутился Джим. Какому капитану звездолёта понравится осознание того, что они настолько прозрачны, что всякие незваные пришельцы на раз-два способны угадать их имя. Возмутился так привычно, с такой знакомой трогательностью наморщил высокий лоб, что Леонард усилием воли подавил тоскливый вздох. Это не-его Джим, не-его Джим... - Значит, Леонард... Подождите. Одну чёртову минуту. Офицер...медицинской службы?..

-Вот! Процесс узнавания пошёл? - обрадовался, поддавшись шальной мысли, Маккой. - Давай же, Джим!

\- Я не Джим, - огрызнулся Кирк. Он ощетинился, вытянул колючки подозрительности - Леонард почти чувствовал, как они прокалывают его форму и впиваются в тело, ища путь к душе. Джим - утверждающий, что он не Джим, - ему не доверял. - Что за глупое имечко? Опять вы меня отвлекли!.. Вы не можете быть офицером медицинской службы!

\- Как это не могу? - опешил Леонард. - Приятель, это твой корабль, я не претендую ни на один квадратный миллиметр. К тому же, медотсек ты держишь в жуткой разрухе. Отвратительные условия, затхлый воздух, куча мусора на полу...чудовища какие-то под кроватями...

\- Какие чудовища? - с жалобным непониманием отозвался Джим. - Я...я сяду, хорошо?..

\- На пол? - не поверил Леонард.

\- На пол.

Джим вздохнул, глубоко и раздражённо, и, держась за стену, сполз по ней на пыльный пол. Леонард наконец отвлёкся от своих проблем и метаний и, включив режим врача, определил, что Джим ранен. По правде сказать, чести врачебному чутью Маккоя это определение не сделало. По алым пятнам на форменной рубашке, которые Джим, видимо, пытался вдавить обратно себе в тело бестолковым комканием ткани; по белому, как мел, лицу о ранении капитана догадался бы даже рассеянный, неопытный Чехов. Кирк дышал с присвистом и как-то очень старательно.

\- В одном ты прав, Джимми, - печально сказал Леонард. - Какой из меня медицинский офицер? Верно, никудышный. Кто тебя так проткнул? Накололи на вертел, как шашлык.

\- Капеллианцы*, - машинально буркнул Джим, даже забыв обидеться на "Джимми". - Бегают с доисторическими копьями, потрясают ими, как древние базарные торговки - своим товаром, и воображают себя великими воителями. Блондинки, как на подбор.

\- Хорошенькие? - полюбопытствовал Маккой.

\- Все их блондинки, в основном, мужчины, - хмыкнул Джим. - Эй, что это вы делаете?

\- Осматриваю твою рану. Давно ты бегаешь от медосмотров, Джим? - по правде говоря, поводов для смеха было не очень-то и много. Правый бок Джима напоминал поле для крестиков-ноликов. За крестики, выигрывавшие в этой борьбе, отвечал, очевидно, серийный убийца Фредди Крюгер из старинного фильма, и, по всей вероятности, главный крестик он собирался поставить на жизни Кирка, а попутно и на его карьере. Зная Джима, Леонард не мог точно определить, какой вариант для того страшнее. - Тебя будто катали по остриям кольев. Ну да ладно, ты в переплётах и повеселее бывал... Надо залатать эти художества... 

Джим с неожиданным всплеском иррационального страха оттолкнул его руки и поднял ладони, в просьбе остановиться.

\- Подождите, подождите... Леонард, вы не дослушали! Вы не можете быть офицером медицинской службы не по моей прихоти! Вы не можете быть врачом, потому что медицина в Федерации под запретом.

\- Джим, дружок, - Леонард почувствовал, как скользкая змея ползёт вдоль его спины, медленно превращая каждый позвонок в звенящую, хрустящую льдинку. - Ты уверен, что эти блондинистые красотки с копьями не кололи орехи твоей золотой головой? Как Федерации в голову могло прийти запретить медицину?

...Неожиданной безумной вспышкой в тёмном тоннеле непонимания Леонарда появился нежно искрящийся вдалеке просвет.  
"Возможно, - думал он, ощущая, как теплеют подбадривающе ладони, - возможно, Джим во время тревоги приложился головой о...какую-нибудь приборную панель. Или, пытаясь как всегда безрассудно защитить своего обожаемого вулканца, получил в свою прекрасную голову камень. Ну что ж, провалы в его памяти залатать легче, чем прореху между двумя параллельными мирами!"

\- Не кололи ничего моей головой, - вырывая Леонарда из светлого потока мнимого осознания, огрызнулся, ощетиниваясь, Джим.

\- Конечно, капитанские головы для этого не приспособлены, - легко согласился Леонард. Его душа уже хотела радостно и легкомысленно запеть, но Кирк не сдавался. Да и выглядел он вполне здравомыслящим.  
И - как обухом по голове - ещё один недочёт в его почти идеальной теории о столкновении тяжёлого предмета с головой Кирка, повлекшем за собой частичную потерю памяти: кто и что тогда объяснит погром в медотсеке и тяжёлую атмосферу давно покинутого места?

\- Я в своём уме, мистер Маккой. 

"Разумеется, ведь сошёл с ума я," - кисло подумал Леонард. Его радужный порыв гас, как огонёк, потушенный ветром. Хихикающее одиночество тянуло к его душе липкие, противно влажные ладони и недобро позванивало, обещая пожизненное соседство с холодом. Позвонки, закованные в вечную мерзлоту, похрустывали, предвкушая отчаянные крики и робкий стук, возникающий при соприкосновении лба с дверью медотсека.

В Федерации нет медицины.  
Федерация, наверное, свихнулась.  
Или Леонард Маккой свихнулся...

...Но рядом всё-таки был Джим. Не его Джим. Джим, не любящий, когда его имя ласково сокращают. Джим, отрицающий существование сотрудников медслужбы.  
Но это был Джим, безумно похожий на настоящего, до боли в глазах, висках, до шершавого кома в горле. И этот Джим нуждался в помощи...

Не время сходить с ума.

Леонард наклонился к замершему настороженно Джиму, отвёл его напряжённые руки. Не удержавшись, ласково провёл большими пальцами по мягким запястным линиям:  
\- Ты можешь упираться сколько угодно и с какой хочешь уверенностью отрицать моё существование. Но я здесь - фантом я или просто неудачник - и я хочу тебе помочь. Очень хочу. И я помогу, даже если мне придётся тебя вырубить, упрямец.Так что, будь хорошим мальчиком, Джим, и дай мне осмотреть твою рану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Капеллианцы - жители планеты Капелла-IV (сезон 2, серия 11), агрессивные туземцы, с которыми, впрочем, в TOS Федерации удалось заключить договор о шахтах.


	4. Глава 4

Джим из этого мира оказался более терпеливым к лечению, чем Джим, привычный Леонарду. Маккой, отважившийся отправиться искать среди разрухи, царящей в медотсеке, хоть что-нибудь, отдалённо напоминающее медикаменты и врачебные приборы, конечно, погрозил пациенту пальцем, но на Кирков, как известно, угрозы оказывают примерно то же действие, что и на флегматичных осьминогоподобных жителей планеты Сальвиния. Проще говоря, вызывают только равнодушные вздохи и недоверчивое покачивание головой. Головой - это в случае с Джимом. Сальвинианцы же предпочитали выразительно трясти лицевыми щупальцами.

Изрядно извалявшись в пыли, запутавшись пару раз в паутине, чуть не лишившись руки, неосторожно отправленной в отверстие заваленного мусором воздухоочистителя, обратно со своей сумасшедшей охоты Леонард возвращался почти бегом. Он был практически уверен, что раненый сбежал втихомолку и, самоотверженно заливая кровью белые коридоры Энтерпрайз, торопится оповестить охрану о зарождении на борту корабля ядра медицины. Медицины, запрещённой по какой-то сумасбродной причине в Федерации. В странной неправильной Федерации.

Леонарду всё же хватило времени, чтобы опомниться и уколоть себя острой иголочкой упрёка. Кирка никогда нельзя было назвать человеком, всеми правдами и неправдами старающимся угодить Федерации. Скорее, это он постоянно умудрялся заставить Федерацию оказывать ему необходимую поддержку во всех сумасшедших идеях. Его Джим предпринимал бы все возможные и невозможные - кажущиеся невозможными - попытки разобраться в опасной ситуации без применения силы вплоть до того момента, пока Энтерпрайз не оказалась бы на волоске от рассеивания на молекулы. Шансы на то, что этот Джим окажется таким же отчаянным миротворцем, были - в представлении Леонарда - довольно высоки.  
Однако в таком случае всё ещё оставалось опасение, что Джим просто спрячется. Как ребёнок. Он никогда не доверял гипошприцам.

Но Джим - угрюмый и белый, как мрамор, - обнаружился там же, где Маккой оставил его. Спиной к стене, обхвативший колени руками, мрачный, как туча. Но когда Леонард с облегчением опустился на пол рядом, Кирк только вздохнул:

\- Вы отнюдь не способствуете стабилизации работы корабля, мистер Маккой. Задерживаете только. Да ещё и берёте в плен капитана... Что это вы притащили? Орудия пыток?

\- Всего лишь. Воспринимай - как ты это называешь? - свой плен как кратковременный отдых, - посоветовал Леонард. - И прекрати уже называть меня мистером Маккоем, Джим! У меня от этого обращения затылок чешется.

Джим усмехнулся. Глаза у него были такие же пронзительно ясные, как и у Кирка из другой реальности, только не небесные, не голубые. Серые, как круглые сердитые тучки. Лишь изменившийся цвет этих - таких родных - глаз помог Маккою, оказавшемуся так близко к столь знакомому лицу, успокоиться и вновь доказать себе, что визуальная картинка мира зачастую обманчива. 

\- А вы прекратите называть меня Джимом! - парировал Кирк. Изобразить уверенность, уворачиваясь от врачебного рвения Леонарда, у капитана получилось не очень убедительно. - Мне не нравится быть Джимом. И прекратите меня связывать. Я уже жалею, что не обездвижил вас сразу...

\- Это называется не связывание, парень. Странные у тебя фантазии, - проворчал Леонард. - Боюсь, потеряй ты ещё немного крови, обездвижить у тебя получилось бы только себя. 

Джим успокоился под его твёрдым взглядом, вздохнул глубоко:  
\- Я могу ошибаться, но у вас нет ни малейшего уважения к вышестоящему офицеру, - с забавной сердитостью пожаловался он. - Но у вас потрясающие руки. Я не нарушаю Устав, делая комплименты врагу, нет?

\- Руки как руки, - Леонард усилием воли не дал себе смутиться. - Я не враг.

"Тебе уж точно, Джим. Себе - ещё может быть..."

\- Враг, - с оттенком сожаления отозвался Джим. Он смотрел куда-то чуть правее и выше виска Маккоя, словно ему было совестно. - Федерации. Я уже сказал вам, что медицина у нас запрещена.

Леонард ощутил, как холодеют ладони, и украдкой потёр их друг о друга.

\- И давно это бредовое нововведение обрело силу, Джим? - он с недовольством обнаружил, что голос предательски подрагивает. 

Джим улыбнулся. Отстранённо и как-то почти ласково.

\- Вам никогда не надоест называть меня Джимом? - отвернулся и провёл ладонью по шершавости бинтов на перевязанном боку. - Довольно странно ощущать себя под защитой медицины... Медицина - наш враг, - голос Джима изменился, заискрился горькой иронией, будто он кого-то дразнил. Потом потух снова. - Вы врач, Леонард, значит, и вы - наш враг.

\- Чем вам не угодила медицина? - Маккой позволил себе задержать в своих ладонях руки Джима, машинально расплетающие бинты. - Перестань лохматить перевязку, - и совсем тихо, - беспокойное ты дитя.

"Не забывайся. Это другой Джим".

\- Чем не угодила? - Кирк наморщил нос. - Постараюсь объяснить вам, незадачливого пришельцу. Свалились. На мою голову... Федерация нуждается только в сильных людях. Ваш любимый Устав, Леонард...

\- Не мой любимый, - пробурчал Маккой.  
Джим предпочёл пропустить возражения доктора мимо ушей.

\- ...Устав утверждает: тот, кто не в силах постоять за себя сам, недостоин жизни.

\- Никто не имеет права решать за человека, достоин тот жить или нет! - распалился Леонард, чувствуя, как застилает разум искрами гнева. - Ваша Федерация свихнулась!

\- Вы дадите мне договорить? - Джим вскинул глаза, заполненные до ресниц капитанским недовольством. И горячее, прожигающее насквозь чувство вины в глубине зрачков, которое он раздражённо пытался спрятать. - Коалиция врачей выразила свою позицию точь-в-точь, как вы. Форма изложения их мыслей была не столь грубая, как только что продемонстрированный вами вариант, но, в целом, идея идентична...

Из дальнейшего рассказа Джима Леонард с горечью узнал, что усилия врачей добиться справедливости привели только к тому, что двадцать лет назад Федерация объявила медицину незаконным учением, "стремящимся привить людям ложные убеждения о их абсолютной безопасности и о том, что стремление к самосовершенствованию - особенно, в физическом плане, - не имеет значения". Всё равно врачи обладают навыками, необходимыми для поддерживания жизни даже в тяжело больных. Последние, помимо всего прочего, ослабляют межпланетное развитие, являются тормозящим фактором и, соответственно, подлежат уничтожению. Объединённая Федерация планет должна быть сильнейшим образованием во Вселенной. Если человек не может избежать ранений в битве или хотя бы исцелиться сам, не прибегая к услугам врачей, он бесполезен для этого мира. Итак, медицина была вынесена за рамки закона, а последователей Гиппократа, отказавшихся отречься от своего призвания отлавливали и отправляли в ссылку в самые отдалённые уголки Вселенной.

"Вот и меня, похоже, выслали из моего мира," - горько подумал Леонард. Двадцать лет... Почти четверть века этот мир существовал без медицины...

Джим умолк, немного смазав конец своего печального повествования, и заглянул в исказившееся лицо Маккоя:  
\- Леонард, то, что я сейчас скажу, является прямой причиной для ареста и лишения всех званий. Но я не могу не сказать - поймите меня правильно! - не могу не сказать этого, глядя в ваши глаза. Вы как огромный, несчастный, бездомный пёс... Хочется потрепать вас по холке и поцеловать в нос.Только не плачьте, вы уже большой, - он постарался улыбнуться, но вышло скомкано и мраморно. - Я готов ненавидеть Федерацию за этот чёртов закон! 

\- Так ненавидь, - на автопилоте, деревянным голосом предложил Леонард, растерянно заправляя и расправляя рукава формы. - Развлекайся ненавистью. Хотя мне от этого легче не станет. Я в чужом мире, совершенно один...в мире, до желудочных колик похожем на мой, но сумасшедшем и жестоком, где медицине нет места, а значит, нет места и мне.

Джим прислонился головой к стене, вызвав характерный для соприкосновения черепной коробки и дерева стук:  
\- У капитана нет права ненавидеть Федерацию. Федерация дала мне звание, Энтерпрайз, команду. Я должен быть благодарен. Да что там...я просто должен что-то этой Федерации, провались она в чёрную дыру со всеми её свиньями-бюрократами! Бросьте эту панику, Леонард, я постараюсь вам помочь. Без риска я зачахну, к тому же, вы, кажется, довольно милы. Эти ваши нежнейшие скептицизм и пессимизм... Если вы любите виски или бурбон, мы можем даже стать друзьями!

\- Мы уже друзья, Джимми, - неслышно буркнул Леонард. - И моё "да" насчёт бурбона, несчастный ты пьяница. Сумасшедшая надежда, но может, после пары пропущенных стаканчиков ты превратишься в моего, привычного Джима...

\- Я буду называть тебя Джимом, - безапелляционно вставил он вслух. - Терять мне уже нечего, так что даже не пытайся спорить со мной, отговаривать меня или угрожающе прыгать с фазером вокруг.

С интересом внимающий, Джим заулыбался весь. Словно через всё его лицо прошла тёплая улыбка, поселилась в крошечных морщинках у век, в трогательных - таких Джимовских - ямочках на щеках... Только глаза не утратили потерянного, тусклого выражения. Парадокс. Пугающий. 

Леонард успел только покрыться мурашками, взглянув в тягучее грозовое озеро глаз Джима, а тот уже и улыбку погасил. Одним движением губ, просто и печально опустив уголки к низу. 

"Джим, тебе слишком легко удаётся не улыбаться в этом мире".

Улыбка Кирка - это, конечно, только его дело. Быть может, у капитана плохой день: мало зелёного цвета, много капризов у раненой Энтерпрайз...   
Но было ещё кое-что. Нечто тревожное, смутно раскачивающее едва держащуюся на некачественных швах стеклянную лодочку покоя Леонарда. Он огляделся, отмахиваясь мысленно от царапающего эстетические чувства хаоса, царящего вокруг. 

\- Джим. Нестыковочка, приятель. Если ты говоришь, что медицину запретили аж двадцать лет назад, откуда на Энтерпрайз - на этой сияющей новейшим самодовольством посудине - медотсек?

"Не притащил же ты его с собой через миры, док?"

Леонард живо представил, как от Энтерпрайз - его привычной "консервнобаночной тюрьмы" - откалывается здоровый кусок. Медотсек и он сам, доктор Маккой, спящий нездоровым сном ревнивого человека и сопящий настолько ровно, насколько позволяет чистая носоглотка мужчины во цвете лет. Откалывается - и ровным параллелепипедом уплывает в небытие. Если только на корабле никто не задохнулся, когда просочившийся в образовавшуюся прореху вакуум методично вытянул из коридоров кислород, то Леонарду точно поставят тот самый монумент, о котором он не так давно грезил.

Джим тоже обернулся, повторяя растерянные движения Маккоя:  
\- Это не медотсек, Леонард. Что это вам в голову взбрело? Это лаборатория. Бывшая лаборатория. Хозяин переехал в новое помещение. Оно, в отличие от этого...чулана, сияет белизной и стерильничает стенами. Там всё время чувствуешь себя кем-то вроде поросёнка. Даже если ты натёрся предварительно наждачкой.

\- Что за лаборатория? - заинтересовался Леонард. - Неужели в твоём безумном мире помнят о науке?

Джим как-то странно, непривычно сжался - даже форма, казалось, стала ему велика, а бинты на боку обвисли, как китовые усы:

\- Наука? Наукой это назвал бы только Джек Потрошитель. Вот уж кто бы нашёл общий язык с моим старшим помощником... Если я отважусь измерить, сколько крови он здесь пролил, проводя безумные в своей жестокости эксперименты, на это уйдёт всё оставшееся время от моей пятилетней миссии...

\- С твоим...кем? - Леонард задохнулся. Оттягивая ворот формы, сжавшийся внезапно на горле удавкой. - Жестокие эксперименты, кровь?.. Безжалостный гоблин! Это была лаборатория Спока? Он не мог, Джим...

\- Кого? - Джим отвлёкся от страшных воспоминаний, наморщил лоб, откапывая среди разноцветного вороха документов, разбросанного в беспорядке по полочкам памяти, светящееся изумрудным имя. Не нашёл, поднял непонимающе глаза на Леонарда. - Что за бестолковое имя? Мой старпом требует звать его Колот*... И почему это я с вами так разоткровенничался? Вы мне что-то вкололи, не иначе! Помогите мне наконец встать и...короче. Я беру вас под арест, пока не решу, что с вами делать дальше! А пока вы мне расскажете, как вы всё-таки очутились на Энтерпрайз. Не из открытого же космоса залезли... Леонард, вы хоть как-нибудь отреагируйте на мои слова! Застыли, точно статуя...

\- Подожди... - час от часу не легче! Леонард вскинул руки. - Колот? - перед внутренним взором назойливо замаячили чёрные, не отражающие свет глаза, сузившиеся от небрежно маскируемой ненависти, наросты на тёмном лбу, точно горные цепи с высоты птичьего полёта и "больше чем трибблов, я терпеть не могу вас, капитан Кирк". - Джим, твой старший помощник - клингон?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Колот - капитан клингонского звездолёта из серии "The Trouble with Tribbles" (сезон 2, серия 15)  
> TOSовский персонаж, но отчего бы ему не быть и в ребуте?)


	5. Глава 5

Клингонов считают почётными членами Федерации. Клингоны занимают главенствующие места в Президиуме. От клингонов ожидают принятия решений по любому вопросу, как дети, потребовавшие волшебную сказку на ночь.

Клингоны, клингоны... 

...Раненого Джима шатало, как русскую неваляшку. Неваляшка эта - два шарика, спаянные вместе, озорная, хитрая улыбка, два пятна голубой краски: глаза, - и странное название. Джим - этот Джим - не был таким ярким, но покачивался так же.   
Чехов показывал однажды уменьшенную копию игрушки своего детства. Неваляшка задумчиво раскачивалась на приборной панели, загадочно кося глазами на Сулу, возмущённо сдвигавшего её с необходимых ему кнопок.   
Ухура пришла почти в тот самый умильный восторг, который вызывают обычно трибблы. Впрочем, она, скорее всего, умилялась Чехову, носящему у сердца кусочек дома, да ещё и такой яркий и живой.   
Скотти счёл неваляшку двоюродной сестрой "русской матрёшки", о которой с незапамятных времён ходят странные слухи, один другого страшнее. Потому и сторонился, фыркая недоверчиво. Павел же, долго выяснявший причину столь подозрительного поведения главного инженера, посчитал в заключение свои чувства к Родине несправедливо оскорблёнными бесчувственным "валенком" - ещё один персонаж русских легенд - по имени мистер Скотт. И разразился гневной, пропитанной звенящим пафосом речью.   
Из его путаного возмущения следовало, что А: неваляшка - это не сестра, а брат - ибо имя ей - Ванька и плевать на красные щёки, пухлые губы и игривый по-женски взгляд - и Б: к матрёшке Ванька не имеет никакого отношения, потому что матрёшка... Леонард тогда не понял точно, но кажется, матрёшка обладает большими способностями к воспроизведению потомства, нежели неваляшка.   
"Ну, оно и ясно, - бурчал потом Скотти. - Этот твой Ванька - парень, а матрёшка - дамочка!.. Лейтенант Ухура, не хотите ли обсудить со мной на досуге стихи...этого...Китса*?.."

...Джима шатало, но шатало в капитанском стиле. По ровной гипербольной дуге. Попутно он объяснял Леонарду, какую важную роль играют клингоны в жизни Федерации, какие вдохновенные из их рядов выходят палачи и верстатели законов, и как отличить умнейшего клингона из рядов его менее одарённых товарищей по толщине наростов на лбу...

\- Ты бы ещё красоту их несусветную описал, - не выдержав, буркнул Леонард. - Как ты в этом мире живёшь?

Джим поднял нравоучительно палец, но, помедлив, со вздохом опустил и даже за спину спрятал:  
\- В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят, Леонард.  
Вышло безнадёжно и неестественно.

***  
Джим не счёл нужным найти хоть одну разумную причину, по которой его пленнику лучше будет оставаться в тюремном отсеке, а не в капитанской каюте.  
Причины - их количество было столь же велико, сколь и число изумлённых глаз у энсина с Кариба-7, встретившегося им по дороге, - нашёл сам Леонард. Большую часть из них он так и не решился озвучить. В этом мире Кирк, очевидно, не встретил ещё своего Спока, но зелёный цвет всё равно мельтешил высокомерной и безумно логичной бабочкой перед глазами Маккоя.

Джим не стал слушать. Отмахнулся, но всё-таки привёл пару весомых - с натяжкой - аргументов помимо "капитан так решил". 

Пленник должен находиться под непосредственным контролем капитана.

\- Я врач, а не твой пленник, ты, горе-завоеватель!

Пленник нуждается в охране.

\- Эту меру я принимаю не для того, чтобы ограничивать твою свободу, - поспешил оправдаться Кирк. - Вряд ли ты полезешь портить нам двигатели. Ты совершенно не похож на человека, который разбирается в технике! Да и кидаться с кулаками на членов команды ты тоже не будешь. Хоть вид у тебя и воинственный... Просто необходимо обеспечить твою защиту. Враг Федерации. Обращение ни о чём не говорит, нет? И объясни мне, о чём я вообще думаю, помогая тебе?..

Только то, что Джим каким-то неведомым образом перешёл на доверительное "ты", успокоило Леонарда, готового ринуться в бой. Благо, часть запасов гипошприцев загадочным образом перекочевала с ним в этот мир, совершив комфортный перелёт между мирами в форменной сумке...  
"Говоришь, вид у меня воинственный?.."

\- Это Федерация - мой враг, - отважно буркнул Леонард. Но на охрану согласился. Врач - персона хрупкая, особенно в таком сумасбродном мире.

***  
Мистер Скотт, на поиски которого доктора потянул Джим - "кровать же тебе нужна, Леонард? Этим у нас инженерный отсек заведует" - отличался от привычного Маккою Скотти только тем, что носил килт, как рождественская ель, украшенный запчастями и ужасающего вида инструментами, вместо корабельной формы и упрямо не отзывался на уменьшительно-ласкательное преобразование фамилии. Джим - судя по ледяному взгляду главного инженера, капитан закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда заскакивал в гости и видел килт, - звал друга Монти. Услышав это обращение в первый раз, Леонард не удержался, фыркнул.  
"Потрясающая изобретательность у создателей этого мира! Скотти, Монти..."

Размышления о том, как мистер Скотт, отреагирует, если Маккой назовёт его Монти, - начнёт швыряться инструментами, выражая высшую степень возмущения, обольёт виски, натравит Кинсера - прервала коварно подкравшаяся, холодная, как скалы на Дельта Веге, мысль о том, что возможность увидеть прежнего Скотти, как и привычную вселенную с каждым улетающим в небытие мгновением становится всё ближе к точке невозможности.  
Леонард, горько вздыхая, принял предложенную Скотти - Монти, конечно же, Монти - рюмочку виски и загадал на первом глотке: вернуться к своему Джиму, чтоб его...

Монти присутствие Маккоя воспринял как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Должно быть привык, что Джим тащит на борт всё, что не способно само найти место во вселенной. Сразу пожаловался пришельцу на безалаберность - или напротив, чудовищную сверхъответственность Кинсера, Леонард так и не понял, на что именно, - на посторонние шумы в гулком механическом сердце "крошки" Энтерпрайз и немножко, смущённо одёргивая килт, на капитана. Леонард кивал понимающе и слушал, как ритм сердца успокаивается. Этот сумасшедший мир смог изменить только лишь внешний облик главного инженера Энтерпрайз и, злясь на собственную беспомощность, исковеркал имя. Душа Скотти, чистая, открытая и прямая, сохранилась нетронутой.

В инженерном отсеке сероглазый Джим из другого мира развил бурную деятельность. Леонард даже порывался пару раз намекнуть, что он всё-таки не кукла, для которой надо бережно обустраивать домик, и он вообще-то планирует искать путь в свою вселенную, а не оставаться в этом сумасшедшем доме... Джим не слушал. Он требовал у Монти одновременно виски, ещё одну кровать в капитанскую каюту, а попутно, скрытыми наводящими предложениями, - абсолютного поклонения. Монти блистательно делал вид, что его разум занимает только ровное мурлыканье двигателей Энтерпрайз, и в свою очередь осторожно намекал Джиму, что только своей "девочке" он и намерен поклоняться. И - немножко - лейтенанту Ухуре.   
"Хоть что-то в этом мире остаётся вечным," - позволив себе небольшую долю умиления, думал Маккой.

\- Капитан, помнится мне, вы одной кроватью всегда обходились, - Монти, очевидно, не воспринимал субординацию как явление, понимающим нервным тиком левого глаза вызывая у Леонарда раздражённые вздохи. 

"Ревновать этого Кирка ещё глупее, чем представлять, как улетучиваются в открытый космос все острые фигуры зелёного цвета в моём мире... Займи свои руки удержанием самообладания, Леонард, иначе им придётся вколоть тебе успокоительного!"

\- На грамм больше уважения к капитану, Монти, - нахмурился Джим, косясь на Леонарда. - Пусть инженерный отсек займётся моим требованием. И, я полагаю, вы привыкли не задавать вопросов, так?

\- С вами - и не привыкнуть? - пробурчал Монти, гневно одёргивая свой мохнатящийся нитками килт. - Если вы мне не доверяете, капитан, то на ближайшем астероиде компанию в бар мне составит Хикару! Уж он-то сумеет оценить остроту сиреневого бренданского вина, проглоти меня космический кальмар!

Джим привычно закатил глаза, а Леонард едва не поперхнулся виски. Пиратская природа мистера Скотта в этой вселенной топорщилась так же воинственно, как гаечный ключ на правой стороне его килта...

***  
В своём мире Леонард ценил Кристину Чэпел, как самого себя. Она была незаменима. И она, любящая зеленокрового истукана больше, чем саму жизнь, больше, чем бескрайний космос, который она бесконечно романтизировала, как никто другой могла понять Маккоя.

Кристина давала очень верные советы, каждый на вес золота. В том - другом, очень далёком - мире она посоветовала Леонарду выспаться. Сон уносит тревоги и печали, растворяет их в свете звёзд, в атмосфере Солнца. И конечно, сон способен справиться с горячим потоком горькой ревности Маккоя. Пусть и вызвал бы жалкие попытки хотя бы в мире видений - таком реальном порой - обладать Джимом без остатка. 

Джим ушёл. Его гулко и пронзительно вызвали по интеркому и утащили, раненого и белеющего всё больше с каждой секундой, утащили решать какие-то - безусловно важные - проблемы на мостике, оставив Леонарда наблюдать за виноватым колыханием воздуха. 

Леонард прошёлся по капитанской каюте, стараясь не выискивать возможные отличия от комнаты его Джима.

\- Опять в глубоком одиночестве, - сказал Маккой громко, пытаясь создать впечатление, что в комнате он не один. Не вышло. Акустика в каюте Кирка оставляла желать лучшего.

...Леонард мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что провести ночь подобным образом он не пожелал бы даже тому, кто его сюда забросил. Каюта Джима, такая уютная в прежнем мире, здесь напоминала тюрьму. Леонард постарался не сдаваться и хоть как-то раскрасить своё времяпрепровождение. Измерил помещение вдоль и поперёк, сначала широкими шагами, потом семенящими. Поспорил с компьютером о симптомах серповидноклеточной анемии. Пошарив в памяти, наскрёб пару тюремных песен и хрипло спел, торжественно вытянув руки по швам, как во время исполнения гимна. Если бы тот энсин с Кариба-7 проходил в эти часы мимо капитанской каюты, количество его глаз неминуемо и безвозвратно увеличилось бы в арифметической прогрессии.

Крупная стычка вышла у Леонарда с личным репликатором Джима. Капризный механизм упрямо отказывался выдавать Маккою куриный бульон, однако предлагал три блюда на выбор: котлеты из мяса молодого бычка, китайскую лапшу с овощами и какую-то несусветную белоснежную бурду с обрывками макарон.  
Хоть клингонскую пищу не впихивал, и то хорошо.

Репликатор пищал, Маккой ругался всеми известными ему словами, с завидной периодичностью отыскивая у себя в голове неизвестные. Когда были упомянуты андорианский фиолетовый слизень и загадочный "аппендикс клингонской бабушки", дверь каюты, пронзительно запищав, поехала в сторону.

\- На Андории** никогда не слышали о фиолетовых слизнях, мистер Маккой, а анатомическая картина организмов клингонов сильно отличается от человеческой, - мягким колокольчиком прозвенело пространство позади него.

Леонард помедлил, успокаивая взбрыкнувшее сердце, потом обернулся:  
\- Мисс Чэпел!

Кристина, почти невидимая в полумраке коридора, вошла, спокойная, улыбающаяся. В красной форме охраны. Леонарду пришлось пригрозить самому себе успокоительным и трижды глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем его мысли о Федерации в этом мире приобрели печатный вид. Кристина, хрупкая, не мыслящая своей жизни без медицины, обладающая на редкость красивой, эмпатической душой, - и в охране корабля! 

"Мир сошёл с ума, - в который раз, как заклинание, повторил Маккой. - Что за чертовщина здесь творится!"

\- Я полагаю, капитан уже сообщил вам, что я буду помогать вам во время вашего пребывания на этом корабле, мистер Маккой, - своим нежным звонким голосом поинтересовалась Кристина. Леонард смотрел, как она подходит к репликатору и вводит что-то на дисплее. Столь тонкие, аккуратные руки созданы, чтобы успокаивать боль прохладным прикосновением, а не управляться с оружием...

\- Вы знаете, кто я? - сделал безнадёжную попытку Леонард.

Кристина не обернулась, занятая репликатором, только плавно передёрнула плечами на цыганский манер.

\- Разумеется, мистер Маккой. Вы чудом спаслись из капеллианского плена.

Леонард вздохнул, чувствуя, как теплеет в груди. Значит, Джим позаботился об объяснении его присутствия на корабле. 

Кристина наконец развернулась к Маккою, блеснула жемчужинками слёз на ресницах:  
\- Бедный вы! Эти дикари - просто чудовища, - и доверительно приблизившись к Леонарду сообщила тихо. - Сегодняшняя вылазка была очень страшной. Я так переживала за десант. Когда капитан оставляет нашу партию на корабле, я места себе не нахожу! Сердце просто рвётся помочь...

Кристина запнулась, взглянула в лицо Маккою с внезапным опасением.  
"Помощь, - сообразил Леонард. - В этой вселенной все, кто помогает, и все, кто нуждаются в помощи, объявляются врагами".

Кристине не место в охране. Кристине не место во всём этом мире. Однажды её хрупкая душа разорвётся на части.

\- Вы правы, - сказал Леонард вслух. - Вероятность воспаления аппендикса у клингонов равняется возможности возникновения у меня второй головы. Нулю, короче говоря. Хотя с вашим капитаном всё возможно... Зовите меня Леонард, мисс Чэпел.

Улыбка осветила лицо Кристины, разбудила мириады крошечных искрящихся солнечных зайчиков в её глазах, и Леонарду вновь пришлось считать до десяти, чтобы не помчаться уговаривать Джима порвать все связи с Федерацией и умчаться в открытый космос. Ради Кристины, ради Маккоя и, конечно, ради самого Кирка...

\- Да, Леонард, - почти весело сказала Кристина. Она уже хотела выйти, но, вспомнив что-то, развернулась и с неожиданной силой ударила ребром ладони по тускло блестящему боку репликатора. Механизм загудел обиженно и выплюнул дымящуюся тарелку куриного бульона.

\- Только так с этими машинами и можно, - виновато сообщила девушка. - Если устанете мучиться с бездушными роботами, я буду рада приготовить вам что-нибудь сама. Мой кулинарный талант гибнет среди всех этих устройств... Отдохните, Леонард. У вас был тяжёлый день.

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько, - проворчал Маккой, с опаской забирая у притихшего репликатора свой суп. В супе плавали те самые обрывки макарон, но это было уже не так важно.

Есть один человек. И есть два разных мира. В обоих мирах одному человеку советуют отдохнуть. Какова вероятность, что взбудораженный неожиданным перемещением из привычного мира в кошмар наяву человек последует совету?

Леонард решил задачку просто. Вколол себе успокоительное.  
Куда-то добрёл, опустился на что-то твёрдое, кому-то сказал нелицеприятную вещь сквозь сон и провалился в колючий серый туман.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джон Китс - английский поэт-романтик XIX века.  
> **Андория - столица Андорианской Империи. Андорианцы являются одной из рас-основателей Объединённой федерации планет.


	6. Глава 6

Громадный инопланетный ящер проглотил Леонарда. Бедный Леонард. Во рту у ящера было тепло и на удивление сухо, и Маккой сдержанно кивнул, благодаря предусмотрительное создание, что отрегулировало температуру и влажность в своём организме, подстраиваясь под потребности будущей добычи. Однако ящер, видимо, перестарался, изучая человеческие потребности, и отчего-то решил, что постоянное жужжание музыки благотворно повлияет на настроение проглоченных. Да и с критериями отбора мелодий Леонард никак не мог согласиться. Утробные завывания в духе викингов, спешащих на войну, не предназначены для поднятия настроения.

Леонард в спешке собирался поделиться наблюдениями с ящером, надеясь, что тот расслышит. Но не успел. Своеобразную темницу основательно тряхнуло, отбросив Леонарда к белым громадам зубов ящера. Коричневой птицей мелькнул перед глазами внушительных размеров кариес. И кто-то прибавил громкость у пения викингов...

\- Прекрати сейчас же этот скандинавский концерт, слышишь ты, предусмотрительная ящерица? - гневно крикнул Леонард, хватаясь за чьи-то руки. Краем сознания он успел пожалеть своего соседа по несчастью, но тот издал удивлённый возглас и тряхнул Маккоя за плечи.

Болезненные видения, вызванные снотворным, испарились без следа. Руки, будившие Леонарда, впрочем, остались. Туман перед глазами сложился в почти отчётливую картинку. Жёлтую.

\- Зачем ты поёшь, как воинствующий норманн? - безнадёжно простонал Леонард, отцепляя от себя руки Джима. - К твоему сведению, у тебя нет таланта к пению. Отвратительно выходит. Больше не пытайся.

\- Это потому что я не пою, а ругаюсь, - обиженно отозвался Джим. Судя по его лицу, теперь он готов был злорадно петь Маккою, пока тот не решит добровольно исследовать влияние открытого космоса на организм людей, выходящих в него без скафандра. - На тебя. Ты умер или что? 

\- Да я бы рад, - буркнул Леонард. Отыскал взглядом тарелку с остывшим бульоном и подавил тоскливый вздох. Он всё ещё здесь. В этой сумасшедшей вселенной. Безумно далеко от привычного мира и привычного Джима. - Но такого права у меня нет. Ну как, Алиса, долго ещё собираешься по кроличьим норам шататься? Ты свою рубашку видел, Джим? О, что это за тень у тебя на лице, раздражение? Значит, видел. Как думаешь, твоя форма изначально такого гордого алого оттенка была? Пурпурный - королевский цвет и всё такое?

\- Какого клингона ты обо мне заботишься? - ворчливо поинтересовался Джим. Маккой отметил, что в этом мире, видимо, считалось нормальным употреблять расовую принадлежность старших помощников в качестве ругательства. - Может, я тебя властям сдать собираюсь!

\- Не собираешься, - отрезал Леонард. 

"Эй, приятель, твоя тяга помогать всяким Киркам близка к патологической. Скоро ты начнёшь скакать по всем параллельным мирам в поисках маленького беззащитного Джима, которого надо обмотать бинтами с головы до ног, уложить в кроватку...спасти, в общем".

Джим улыбнулся краем губ:  
\- Не собираюсь, - подтвердил. Со вздохом поднял руки, будто сдаваться собрался. - Делайте, что хотите, доктор, только не кричите больше так возмущённо.

"Делайте, что хотите..."  
Леонард ощутил, как к горлу застенчиво катится крупный такой, шершавый комок. Зелёный цвет больше не маячил так назойливо, и ревновать нужды теперь не было... Не к кому. Зато был Джим. Незнакомый с тем, другим, миром, не связанный узами - неразрушимыми в той вселенной, там это понимали все, - свободный и невозможно близкий...

Леонард искренне надеясь, что не меняется в лице, усилием воли приказал себе остановить поток неприемлемых мыслей, и почти профессионально кивнул Джиму. Тот - явно не обладающий способностью читать мысли собеседника по лицу - совершенно не капитанским, лёгким движением стянул форменную рубашку и - видимо, решив, что раз Леонард не является членом экипажа, то с ним можно не думать о субординации, - как мальчишка, забрался на стол.   
Джим - ребёнок - болтал ногами, а Леонард, бездумно ероша волосы, растерянно думал, что, наверное, инженерам следует пересмотреть систему отопления в капитанской каюте, ибо воздух разогревается настолько, что прилипает к щекам, как какая-нибудь глупая сладкая вата...

***  
\- Может, всё-таки расскажешь мне, откуда ты взялся? 

После десятка "космос бескрайний, Леонард, у тебя волшебные руки!" и одного, брошенного с напускным весельем "сколько законов Федерации я уже нарушил?" Джим вспомнил, что он капитан, и принялся дотошно выпытывать у Леонарда, какая сила забросила того в эту вселенную. Попутно он перебрал кучу сокращений от имени Маккоя, самых безумных и самых скучных. Чтобы додуматься до привычного другому Кирку Боунза, этому Джиму всё же не хватало сведений, а заковыристое Нардуччо и излишне женственное Леку Леонард с суеверным ужасом забраковал сам. После долгих - почти дружеских - споров остановились на имени Лен, Ленни. Маккой и на это согласился со скрипом, только потому, что Джим отказывался называть его Леонард, стонал, что слишком долго выговаривать. От дальнейших экспериментов Леонард открестился, только пригрозив капитану называть его Киркуццино или крошка Джимми. Впрочем, краем сознания он со страхом заметил, что Джим, в общем-то, не так уж был против...

\- ...Ты какая-то новая форма космического зонда, обладающая умением проникать на космические корабли, да?

\- Я старший офицер медицинской службы с флагманского судна Энтерпрайз, отправленного в пятилетнюю миссию, - безнадёжно, как унылое заклинание, повторял Маккой. - Искать приключения на свою филейную часть, короче. Что ещё в этой вечной ледяной тьме может ждать кучку сумасшедших?

\- Ты сгусток энергии, подпитывающий свои силы путём поглощения варп-ядер пролетающих мимо кораблей? 

\- Много ты таких сгустков на своём веку видел? Повторяю для неких заторможенно мыслящих капитанов - но скоро я устану тянуть одну и ту же гармошку! - я старший офицер медицинской службы...

\- Ты робот, которого создали несколько сотен лет назад, и который должен вскоре самоуничтожиться! И ты ищешь помощи у нас на Энтерпрайз?..

Устав строить сумасшедшие предположения, Джим наконец счёл наилучшим вариантом - поверить в существование параллельной вселенной. Или сделать вид, что поверил.

\- Говоришь, в эту твою параллельную Федерацию нет входа клингонам? - недоверчиво интересовался он. - И врачи находятся вне законов войны, являясь практически неприкосновенными? Перевёрнутый, странный мир...

\- Ты хотел бы в нём очутиться? - подал голос Леонард, с внимательным сочувствием следивший за неустойчивой кривой изменения настроения Джима.

Джим хмыкнул задумчиво:  
\- Это не мой мир. К тому же, я подозреваю, что раз ты знаешь мой корабль и меня лично, то в твоём мире я - другой я - уже есть.

\- Есть, - подтвердил Маккой. - Можно даже сказать, что тебя там слишком много. Ты везде, тебе не сидится на месте, ты постоянно куда-то спешишь, спасаешь всех, кто нуждается и не нуждается в помощи... Будто у медотсека мало работы помимо еженедельной обработки твоих ран. Одна другой краше, и каждая на новом месте. Любуйся, Леонард!

Кирк кинул на него трудноопределяемый взгляд из-под ресниц:  
\- Ты меня, наверное, хорошо знаешь... Ну, того меня.

Помолчали. Потом Джим хрипловато, нерешительно спросил:  
\- Я - который там, в твоём мире - лучше, чем в этом?..

Человек - существо странное. Ему необходимо быть лучшим для всех в любом месте, в любом времени. В любом мире. Леонард понимал на каком-то интуитивном уровне: что бы он сейчас не сказал, в чью бы пользу не отдал свой голос, Джим всё равно расстроится, потускнеет ещё больше. Но всё же. Решиться оказалось неожиданно легко.

\- Лучше, - Леонард вздохнул глубоко, увидев, как напряжённой стрункой вытянулся Кирк. - Мой Джим, сколько я его знаю, не умеет терпеть несправедливость, неоправданную жестокость. Окажись он на твоём месте, немедленно бросил бы вызов своему старшему помощнику с его кровожадными закидонами, Уставу Звёздного Флота - да что там! - всей Федерации. Ему, конечно, пришлось бы за это заплатить. Горько заплатить. И я, конечно, пытался бы всеми правдами и неправдами - так малодушно - смягчить его напор, но... Мой Джим именно такой. Он не послушал бы никого. Если бы против него встала вся вселенная, он постарался бы изменить эту вселенную. И этим он лучше тебя.

Джим слушал молча, только глаза темнели, как грозовые тучи, наполнялись угрюмыми молниями. Леонард договорил в потрескивающем молчании, а мгновение спустя Кирк спрыгнул со стола, горько сжимая губы в тонкую полоску.

\- Сидите и вздыхайте о своей идеальной вселенной с этим её распрекрасным героем сколько угодно! Я высажу вас на ближайшем астероиде с научной базой - пусть там разбираются, как запульнуть вас обратно в ваш мир, - и вы, к вашей безумной радости, больше не увидите меня - такого нерешительного, дрожащего мямлю, который не оправдал ваши ожидания, страшась гнева какой-то там Федерации! Смею надеяться, никогда.

***  
Конечно, Джим не высадил Леонарда на ближайшем астероиде. Возможно, это было потому, что поверхность астероида была пуста и безжизненна, а внутри, в своём неприкосновенном коконе, обитали воинственно настроенные, но имеющие мирный, приятный глазу фиолетовый оттенок туземцы.

Второй встретившийся им астероид насыщенным оранжевым цветом недвусмысленно намекал на наличие несчётного числа вулканов, самозабвенно раскрашивающих поверхность в весёленький цвет кипящей лавы.

По мере приближения к третьему астероиду, населённому гуманоидами, смутно напоминающими общество XV века на Земле - со всеми прилагающимися инквизициями и подсознательной ненавистью к космосу - Джим успел остыть и, старательно глядя мимо Леонарда, забрал свои грубые слова назад. Как извинение его речь звучала только первые пять секунд:

\- Взрыв, недостойный капитана звездолёта... Но ты же сам меня вывел! Как тебя только я - другой - терплю? Не собираюсь я тебя бросать одного на неизвестной планете - это был бы верх глупости! - перестань дуться!

Леонард кивал почти понимающе, однако, выбрав удобный момент, когда Джим устал от потока собственного красноречия, с напускным равнодушием сказал, что вообще-то после долгих раздумий он понял, что полностью согласен, с решением капитана высадить его на первой научной базе. Пока Кирк растерянно хлопал глазами, Леонард поспешил озвучить список причин. Список был составлен наспех, кое-как, и практически во всех пунктах шёл вразрез с мыслями Маккоя. Какая-то абстрактная невидимая булавка старалась пришпилить Леонарда к этой Энтерпрайз и к этому Кирку. Но то ли доктор обладал нечеловеческими способностями уворачиваться , то ли научился притуплять чувства...как вулканцы...

"Как же Споку удаётся всё время контролировать эмоции, находясь рядом с этим чудом Звёздного Флота?"

Причины, объясняющие, почему Леонарду, следует высадиться на космической научной базе, всё же содержали в себе примеси логики. Другой Джим всё равно не поверил бы - слишком хорошо, безукоризненно знал своего старшего офицера медслужбы. Да и понятие "лучший друг во всей этой бесконечной вакуумной тьме" что-нибудь да значит...

Но этот Джеймс Кирк не понял, не смог различить неловко спрятанную горькую фальшь в словах Леонарда.

Научная база как нельзя лучше подходит для человека, связанного с медициной.  
Люди науки на таких базах всегда сами по себе. Они не стесняются спорить с самой Федерацией, какой бы властью та не обладала. Они все - в какой-то мере - враги Федерации. Ещё один враг среди них будет незаметен.  
И наконец, есть шанс, что учёные найдут способ вернуть Леонарда в его привычную вселенную.

Джим вздыхал так глубоко, что доктор всерьёз обеспокоился и поинтересовался невзначай, нет ли у капитана подозрения на болезнь лёгких. Джим отрицательно замотал головой, словно пытался вытряхнуть из ушей всю убедительность речи Маккоя.

\- Подождите...вы уверены? - он снова перешёл на "вы", смотрел исподлобья, как печальный медвежонок. - Я не знаю как, но...я обещаю, что обеспечу вам безопасность на этом корабле! И даже если вы не сможете вернуться в свой мир, моя команда постарается хоть как-то заменить вам привычных товарищей. Своим людям я доверяю, как себе... Леонард, не делайте такие глаза! Знаю, вам хочется надеяться на лучшее, но не всё в этом мире происходит так, как мы хотим. Останьтесь...

Маккой смотрел на Джима долго, так долго, что зачесались, наполнились мелким, раздражающим, колючим песком глаза. На чужого Джима, напомнил он себе.

\- Не бывает безвыигрышных финалов, Джеймс, - негромко - полувздохом - сказал Леонард наконец. - В этом мире ты, кажется, в это не веришь... Высадите меня на первой научной космической базе, хорошо, капитан?


	7. Глава 7

Надо признать, Джим отнёсся к просьбе Леонарда так серьёзно, будто от этого зависело его собственное будущее. Энтерпрайз сделала огромный круг, миновала несколько маленьких планет с размещёнными на них среднестатистическими научными поселениями и наконец достигла Нарока-6, искусственно созданной из астероида планеты, которая во вселенной Маккоя - Леонарду пришлось покопаться в памяти - прославилась как самая неконтролируемая, своевольная космическая научная база, населённая, тем не менее, поколением блестящих учёных. Джим отстранённо сообщил, что в этом мире у Нарока-6 точно такая же репутация. 

Кирк вообще был странно задумчив. Он отказался спускаться с Леонардом на поверхность планеты, туманно сообщив, что туда учёные на Нароке не рады гостям из Федерации - "беспомощным прислужникам", как буркнул Джим, невесело усмехаясь.

"Уже выбросил из головы, - мысли в голове у Маккоя были какие-то тяжёлые - как земные булыжники - и совершенно безрадостные. - Дальше ты, Леонард, своим ходом. Сам как-нибудь справишься".

Зато расставаться с Маккоем абсолютно не хотела Кристина. Она, казалось, была в шаге от того, чтобы попросить капитана отправить её с Леонардом в качестве охраны. Кристина держалась за рукав формы доктора до тех пор, пока он, обвешанный фазерами, как ёлка - шишками, не взгромоздился на платформу в транспортаторной, и только печально молчала, когда Маккой ласково разжимал её пальцы.

\- Джеймс, - негромко позвал доктор, когда подошедшая Ухура, спокойная и - до боли - равнодушная, увела Кристину. - Мисс Чэпел не место в охране.

Джим зажмурился на мгновение, будто собирал расползающиеся мысли в одну кучу:  
\- Сам знаю, Леонард. Я не посылаю её в боевые патрули. Никогда. Душа у неё такая...нежная... Кем она была в вашем мире? 

\- Медсестрой, - отстранённо отозвался Маккой. - Слишком нежная...

Скотти - то есть, Монти - долго и эмоционально тряс руку доктору:  
\- Прощайте, Леонард! Жаль, мы так и не познакомились поближе! Я заметил, вы разбираетесь в винах...

Килт Монти растерянно прыгал, шуршал, глаза главного инженера искренним разочарованием по поводу отбытия Леонарда, и Маккой, улыбаясь против воли, крепко сжал его руку на прощание:  
\- До встречи, Скотти.

Мистер Скотт моргнул удивлённо:  
\- Вы хотели сказать: Монти?.. А ведь как интересно получается... Скотт - Скотти, Монти - Скотти...

Джим жался в стороне, поглядывая то на дежурного в транспортаторной, то куда-то под ноги Леонарду. Он подошёл только тогда, когда Маккой, отвоевав наконец свою руку у цепкого мистера Скотта, неторопливо и задумчиво пробовавшего на вкус своё новое прозвище, оправил форму, забренчал поясом из оружия.

\- Я желаю вам освоиться на базе и всё-таки найти путь в свой мир, - заученно и бесцветно начал Кирк. Сбился, помолчал и нерешительно протянул руку для прощального пожатия. Леонард сжал его тёплые пальцы в своих, не удержавшись, погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Джима, услышал глубокий вздох, а потом Кирк зашептал горячо. - Ты знаешь, это, наверное, ужасно глупо! Наше знакомство было коротким до невозможности да и вообще случилось по неожиданности. Быть может, дело в твоих волшебных руках, то есть в том, что ты меня спас, в общем-то... Ох, из меня такой же оратор, как из триббла... Короче, мне кажется, что я совершаю ошибку, отправляя тебя на Нарок-6. Мы едва знакомы, но почему-то мой разум решает за меня, и он твердит, что тебе лучше остаться на Энтерпрайз... Отчего-то мне кажется, что это было бы самое верное положение дел...

Леонард покачал головой, осторожно высвобождая свои руки из ладоней Джима:  
\- Наверное, всё дело в моей вселенной и в том, что связывает нас там. Думаю, узы - какими бы они ни были - крепкой нитью привязывают все миры друг к другу.

\- Какие узы связывают тебя и меня...другого меня, как же необычно это произносить...в твоём мире? 

\- Джеймс Кирк - мой капитан, - отозвался Леонард. - И друг. Лучший среди всей этой жуткой космической фигни.

Джим помолчал, потом улыбнулся храбро, почти так же весело, как в другой вселенной:  
\- Мне бы хотелось быть твоим другом, Леонард. Желаю тебе благополучно вернуться в свой мир и быть счастливым.

Он отошёл к дежурному, заговорил с ним негромко, очевидно уточняя координаты, и Леонард выпрямился. Пятна безнадёжности плясали перед его глазами, ехидно помахивая чёрными краями. Джим больше не смотрел на транспортную платформу, и последним, что Маккой увидел, уже ощущая, как часть его молекул клубится в совершенно другом помещении, был вошедший в транспортаторную, на миг заслонивший свет широкими плечами, высокий клингон. Угрюмый, как ночь, и будто отлитый из бронзового монолита...

***  
В главном коридоре научной базы - наполненном холодным воздухом, с сосульками, нависшими на стёклах с наружной стороны - растерянного, успевшего собрать в одно целое только свои молекулы, не мысли, Леонарда атаковал робот-дежурный. Маленький дисплей, яростно покачиваясь в воздухе перед самым носом пришельца, засыпал того тонной каверзных вопросов о цели прилёта, о мировоззрении, о роде деятельности. Был даже вопрос о том, какой пол и какую расовую принадлежность Леонард считает наиболее предпочтительными для создания семьи.  
Маккой встал в штыки:  
\- Это ещё зачем? С какой стати ты в мою голову лезешь, железяка?

\- Сведения необходимы для того, чтобы компьютер мог создать вам голограмму-помощника, наиболее приятную вашему взору, - почти обиженно сообщил дежурный. - Прошу вас успокоить эмоции и ответить на заданные вопросы.

\- Да превращайся ты в кого хочешь, только не говори, как Спок, - буркнул Леонард, остывая. - Становись хоть розовым тритоном, хоть капитаном Джеймсом Т. Кирком!

\- Предпочтения учтены. Идёт моделирование голограммы в соответствии с просьбой клиента, - злорадно прожужжал робот. - Джеймс Т. Кирк, раса - землянин, капитан флагманского космического корабля Энтерпрайз.

Голограмма, бледно проявившаяся рядом с левым плечом Леонарда, медленно, кружась на месте, как балерина-любительница, приняла очертания Кирка, расцвела жёлтым, блеснула белозубой улыбкой.

\- Клиент доволен? - поинтересовался дежурный, паря рядом с опешившим Маккоем.

\- Клиент в шоке, - отозвался Леонард. - Я только-только благополучно убедил себя, что больше не увижу этого...капитана... Ты что, железяка, знаешь, как выглядят все гуманоиды в Федерации?

\- Ответ положительный, - с оттенком гордости отозвался робот. Видимо, создатели заложили в него ростки человеческих чувств, и он применял их в любой удобной ему ситуации. - Информация о каждом жителе Объединённой Федерации Планет находится в моих банках памяти. База данных обновляется раз в год, автоматически, путём считывания сведений о новорожденных и мигрантах со всех планет Федерации.

\- Значит, ты можешь создать голограмму с лицом любого, кого бы я не назвал, только бы он жил на территории Федерации? - усомнился Леонард. - А это законно вообще, железяка ты беспринципная?

Дежурный издал странный звук. Леонард готов был спорить на все свои запасы гипошприцев, что робот фыркнул.

\- Разве мир подчиняется законам?.. - с неожиданным философским звоном в механическом голосе заявил металлический собеседник Маккоя. Голограмма с безмятежным лицом капитана Кирка, парящая вокруг Леонарда, солнечно обнажила зубки в улыбке.

Доктор воодушевился. Таким образом можно проверить, чем его двойник занимается в этой вселенной...если его не успели поджарить на костре за приверженность врачебному делу.

\- Давай тогда Леонарда Горацио Маккоя, - с напускным равнодушием буркнул он дежурному. - Посмотрим, на что ты способен, мистер самоуверенность.

Компьютер недовольно вздохнул всеми своими механическими лёгкими и выдал:  
\- Леонард Горацио Маккой. Раса - землянин. Место нахождения - штат Джорджия. Род деятельности - фермер.

Голограмма грустно взглянула на Леонарда глазами Кирка и быстро приняла облик небритого мужчины с уставшим взором. В синей рубашке. В потёртый широких джинсах. На изумлённый взгляд Маккоя его двойник с демонстративным недовольством закатил глаза.

\- Эй, железяка, - раздосадованно позвал Леонард. - Это я что ли?..

\- Ответ отрицательный, - немедленно отреагировал компьютер. - Повторяю заказ: Леонард Горацио Маккой. Раса - землянин. Место нахождения - штат Джорджия. Род деятельности - фермер. Клиент хотел голограмму со своим лицом?

\- Нет уж, это было бы верхом самолюбования. Я тебе тут не капитан Кирк, чтоб его, - пробурчал Маккой, поглядывая исподлобья на свою голограмму. Голограмма не спешила закапывать топор войны. Примеривалась защищаться невесть откуда взявшимися голографическими вилами, и Леонард поспешил пристыдить своего двойника. - Полегче, приятель! Ты - всего лишь копия меня, причём очень плохого качества. И с отвратительным характером.

Робот-дежурный многозначительно посвистел над ухом Маккоя, но вслух сказал миролюбиво:  
\- Клиент желает другую модель?

\- Желает... Давай Спока.

Компьютер задумался, замигал кнопками, а потом выдал равнодушно:  
\- Сведений о гуманоиде "Спок" не найдено. Клиент желает изменить запрос?

Леонард ощутил, что по спине бегут вполне себе не голографические, ледяные мурашки. Поспешил встряхнуться, сбрасывая с себя незваный страх:  
\- Как это - не найдено? Такое возможно?

\- Сведений о гуманоиде "Спок" не найдено, - сочувственно повторил дежурный. - Клиент желает...

Следующие несколько минут Леонард бился, пробуя найти Спока любым образом, подбирая самые невообразимые, но, по его мнению, ярко изображающие Спока комбинации.

\- ...Сведений о гуманоиде "зеленокожий остроухий кактус" не найдено, - дежурный заглушил мерным жужжанием стального голоса очередное ругательство Маккоя. - Клиент желает...

\- Клиент больше ничего не желает! Вот ведь остроухая зелёная рептилия! - возмутился Леонард. - Даже в самой совершенной базе данных его нет!

\- Идёт моделирование голограммы в соответствии с просьбой клиента, - неожиданно отозвался компьютер. - В программе разрешается пойти на одну уступку в пользу клиента и создать голограмму-помощника по его собственному эскизу. Кажется, это тот самый случай, хотя мы с этим ещё не сталкивались.

\- Стой, стой, железяка! - всполошился Леонард, когда голограмма с лицом Маккоя-фермера начала бледнеть и таять. - Я никаких эскизов не делал!

Но рядом с его ухом уже крутился белый голографический вихрь, зеленеющий на глазах. Завился кольцом длинный хвостовой отросток, растопырились угрожающе пальцы на лапах. Четырёх лапах. Четырёх лапах, прикреплённых к маленькому чешуйчатому телу. А уши действительно были острые...

\- Компьютер позволил себе собственноручно доработать заказ, - скромно сообщил дежурный. - Так как точные предпочтения так и не были озвучены. Клиент доволен?

Леонард промолчал. Ему казалось, что жизнь утекает из него по капле с каждым сказанным слишком громко и несдержанно словом. Маленькая зелёная голографическая ящерица невесомо пристроилась у доктора на плече, спокойно и очень серьёзно распахнув огромные круглые глаза с узкими зрачками.

\- Клиент доволен, - удовлетворённо промолвил компьютер. - Прошу следовать за мной, мистер Маккой.

"Следовать" оказалось очень недолго. Маккой и зелёная ящерица синхронно молчали, а робот-дежурный печально крутился вокруг лица Леонарда, словно пытаясь понять, что он сделал не так, почему клиент не выглядит довольным.

\- Вас уже ждут, мистер Маккой, - заявил дежурный безрадостным металлическим звоном. - Плодотворного пребывания на научной базе Нарок-6.

Ящерица заурчала, неодобрительно глядя вслед уплывающему неторопливой птицей роботу, и коснулась одной из стальных дверей на левой стороне холодного серебристого коридора когтистой лапой. Дверь едва заметно завибрировала и продемонстрировала проступающую из плотной на вид стали надпись - каждая буква отлита из оптимистично сияющей меди:   
"Биологический отсек. М-р Митчелл. М-р Сингх".

\- Фамилии знакомые что-то, - негромко пробурчал Леонард. - Ладно ещё Митчелл, распространённое довольно имя, мало ли где мог слышать. Тот же Гэри Митчелл из Академии... Но где мой слух могла задеть вторая фамилия? Эй, ящерица, тебе известен некий мистер Сингх?

Флегматичная рептилия промолчала загадочно. Возможно, ей было известно больше, чем она старалась показать, но зелёные и остроухие, как известно, - существа скрытные, кем бы они ни были... Спок, о котором ни грамма не известно в этой вселенной, - живое тому подтверждение.

Леонард честно подождал ответа голограммы, не дождался и, демонстративно закатив глаза, коснулся кнопки вызова, проступившей возле медной, переливающейся нетерпеливо надписи. Дверь бесшумно поехала в сторону, и Леонарда сперва ослепило стальным сиянием многообразия новых приборов, а потом вдобавок оглушило изумлённым восклицанием. К нему бросились, схватили за плечи, затрясли нещадно. А потом весь отсек, казалось, закричал...таким знакомым, родным голосом Гэри Митчелла, друга со времён Академии Звёздного Флота:

\- Ленни, как ты здесь оказался, чёртов авантюрист?.. Я ведь просил тебя носа не показывать из Джорджии! Ты понимаешь, какая опасность над тобой нависла, ты, сумасшедший искатель приключений, чтоб тебя?!


	8. Глава 8

Высвободиться из стальных рук Гэри оказалось не так-то просто. Митчелл - крепко сбитый, будто выточенный из гладкого камня в древнегреческой кузнице, высокий, как фонарный столб, - раздражённо сверкал светло-карими глазами, обычно тёплыми, как речной песок, яростно сдувал со лба непослушные пряди тёмных волос и, взволнованно звеня басовитым колоколом звучного голоса, ругал Леонарда на чём свет стоит. Леонард огрызался по привычке, как отвечал всегда и Джиму, и Споку, и порой самому Гэри во время учёбы в Академии, краем сознания всё же остро понимая, что здесь всё иначе, что этот человек, столь похожий на старого друга, вовсе не его действия осуждает взволнованно и заботится не о нём.

Пока Гэри переводил дыхание, с резкими вдохами глотая белый воздух лаборатории - настолько стерильный, что казалось, будто он даже пахнет прозрачно, стеклянно и бесцветно, - Маккой сумел оторвать крепкие пальцы друга от своей формы, подвигал обоими плечами по очереди, ворчливым беззвучным шёпотом утешая занывшие мышцы. Наверное, необходимо быть изворотливее в этот раз и извлечь как можно больше новой информации без особого физического ущерба для себя и окружающих.

\- Ну выбрался я - и что? - грубовато бросил Леонард, стараясь подражать манере речи типичных среднестатистических фермеров. 

Он имел радость познакомиться с подобным экземпляром, когда жил ещё в Джорджии, взъерошенный мальчишка, имевший одну единственную заботу - научиться исследовать внутреннее строение дождевых червей без нанесения извивающимся, кольчатым, явно не довольным условиями нахождения в самодельном лазарете пациентам тяжких телесных повреждений. Получалось не очень хорошо.   
Ползая по свежевскопанным грядкам матери в поисках очередного длинного грязно-розового "больного", Лео умудрялся измазаться в мутном чернозёме так, что белели только белки больших глаз и полоска зубов, влажно поблёскивающая каждый раз, когда мальчишка разжимал тонкие губы, плотно стиснутые в попытке задержать поток не свойственной детскому возрасту брани - и откуда что бралось! Тогда-то, будучи в таком неприглядном виде, Леонард и наткнулся на типичного американского фермера. Точнее на его ноги. Кривые, как две тощие макаронины. Но в лакированных, отдраенных до нестерпимого блеска сапогах. Маленький Леонард растерянно сверлил взглядом острые мыски этих сапог, то приподнимающиеся, то падающие в раздражённом постукивании. Каждый раз, опускаясь, мысок левого сапога пришпиливал к грязной, взрыхлённой земле нестерпимо зелёную, тонкую и гордую ленточку травинки. Фермер-сосед. Он неторопливо, обстоятельно ругался - то ли на маленького Леонарда, то ли на жуков, в нещадных количествах, с придирчивостью столичных гурманов дегустирующих его посадки, - ругался со вкусом, смакуя каждое слово и убедительно похрипывая в паузах после точек, а Лео слушал почти завороженно, забыв даже подняться на ноги.

Однако Гэри развязный тон Леонарда не убедил, заставил только прищуриться недоверчиво:  
\- Ленни, что у тебя с голосом? И мне казалось, что ты, несмотря на всё твоё вопиющее безрассудство, всё же отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, какое "что" подстерегает тебя за пределами штата.

\- Джорджия твоя у меня уже в печёнках сидит, - смягчив голос на пару сотых, продолжал Леонард. Для пущей убедительности он, помолчав задумчиво, картинно развёл руками. - Я и куковал там, с честностью отсиживая заключение, пока старушка-жизнь не предложила мне выбор: бесконечные грядки, грядки, грядки и впоследствии премилая старость с морщинками, трогательными межсоседскими дрязгами, и обидным склерозом или всё же риск и приключения. Как думаешь, что логичнее было выбрать?

\- В твоём случае - тихую, беленькую старость, Ленни. Перестань, - миролюбиво попросил Гэри. - Приятель, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, какие зубы на тебя закон наточил. И динозавру великоваты будут.

\- Чем же я так не угодил Федерации? - рискнул Леонард. И не прогадал. Гэри безнадёжно покачал головой, без сомнений списав странный вопрос на обычную язвительность товарища.

\- Издеваешься? Ты подпольный врач. Врач, приятель! Космос светлый, да за одно это смертный приговор подмахнут в два счёта! Не говоря уже о твоей тайной Сети Взаимопомощи в Джорджии! В наше-то время, когда человечество возвращается к жестокости естественного отбора! В Президиуме Федерации идиотов хватает, конечно, раз уж такие безумные законы плодят в огромных количествах, но и проницательные шпики в наличии. Готов спорить, за твои бунтарские молекулы уже назначена награда!

\- Я честный фермер, - Леонард изо всех сил старался скрыть жгучее изумление. В душе закипало на медленном огне тёплое, солнечное удовлетворение. Значит, этот страшный мир всё же не смог подчинить его двойника своей воле. Подпольный врач, тайная Сеть Взаимопомощи... Пожалуй, у Маккоя был повод гордиться собой - другим собой. Сколько бы жизней не было привязано к твоему поясу на плотных ремешках, старайся все их израсходовать так достойно, как только способен. - Простейший представитель фермерского рода. В рубахе такой, в джинсах древних...с вилами наперевес...

Зелёная ящерка, обвернувшаяся вокруг шеи, о голографически невесомом присутствии которой Маккой почти забыл, издала насмешливый протяжный стрёкот. Почти синхронно с рептилией долгим хмыком полыхнул Гэри:

\- Ты - фермер? Не греши, приятель, а? Давай со всей честностью: ты всю морковь-капусту сажал со скрипом полусотни несмазанных доисторических телег, а если дело доходило до картошки... Мириам, бедняжка, только и жаловалась на тебя. Как она, кстати? Избавилась от того ожога на плече?

\- У неё был ожог?.. - искренне изумился Леонард. - Мы разведены...

Гэри взглянул на него исподлобья. Сколько Леонард помнил друга, на его лице всегда ярчайше отражались все переживаемые им эмоции. Эта же версия Гэри была скованной, будто недоработанной: серьёзная маска на лице, всегда выражающая безрадостную обречённость.

\- Что ж, - помолчав, вздохнул Митчелл. - Нелёгкое это было решение, да, приятель? Но ты верно поступил. Твоя семья - Мири и Джо - теперь будут в безопасности. Относительной, конечно, как и все мы сейчас... Чем дальше очаг возмущения от родного дома, тем меньше внимания обращают на его семью. У Федерации забот и без того хватает. Жаль, конечно, что сын без отца расти будет...

\- Сын?! - что-то в душе у Леонарда заледенело на миг, потом заколотилось бешено, разгорелось, разлетелось мириадами ярких осколков. Он даже не вспомнил, что выдаёт себя за выходца из другого мира, что нужно помнить об осторожности... Перед внутренним взором вспыхнуло смеющееся, кругленькое, как весёлый воздушный шарик, личико маленькой Джоанны, запрыгали её озорные кудряшки, засияли наполненные отцовским шоколадным оттенком глаза. Он не видел дочь несколько лет. Только на фотографиях, которые скупо, раз в год, на Рождество - раздражающая стабильность - присылала Мириам. Сейчас его крошка Джо уже должна медленно вплывать в осознанную жизнь со всеми открытиями и проблемами, которые подстерегают любую девочку... Мальчика. - Не может быть, чтобы...сын. Что в этой вселенной творится вообще?! - он не выдержал, плюнул на всю конспирацию, угрожающе подступил к изумлённо попятившемуся Митчеллу. - Гэри, какого чёрта ты биолог? Да ещё и на Нароке-6! Тебе заняться больше нечем в этом мире было? А как же Звёздный Флот?

Гэри справился с недоумением неожиданно быстро. Должно быть, в этом сумасшедшем обществе из каждого ребёнка ещё в младенчестве извлекают каким-то образом часть мозга, отвечающую за умение нормально удивляться. Митчелл похрустел пальцами, потом спокойно отвернулся от разъярённого Леонарда и подсел к белому - ослепительному, до нервного тика белому - столу.

\- Ты не Леонард Маккой, - подытожил Гэри, вздыхая меланхолично. - А ведь как похож!.. Ладно, со всем, что я наговорил, разберёмся просто. Память приглушим сывороткой. Но кто же ты? Клон? Хотя, разве клон не должен знать всё о жизни прототипа? Андроид? Выполнен безукоризненно, морщинки, оттенки, текстура... - он умолк, прочитав, видимо, явную угрозу на лице Леонарда. Своим здоровьем, физическим и моральным, а также видимой целостностью кожных покровов Митчелл всё же дорожил, поэтому вздохнул просто и примиряюще улыбнулся Маккою. - Нет, для андроида слишком много эмоций, слишком много характера. Таких ещё не делают. 

\- Моё мнение никого не интересует? - сдерживаясь, проворчал Леонард. - Может, я твои сомнения смогу развеять? Хотя нет, куда мне!..

"Честное слово, Гэри! Говорят, хорошая, плодотворная драка только укрепляет дружеские узы. Должно быть, в вашем мире заварушка и вовсе способна сделать людей удивительными товарищами, водой не разольёшь..."

Гэри кивнул серьёзно. Потянувшись через стол, включил озабоченно пискнувший компьютер и в мгновение ока преобразился, заменив свой обманчиво дружеский вид сосредоточенным образом учёного, для которого не существует отвлекающих чувств, одна только наука.

\- Можешь говорить, - с интересом сказал он Леонарду, уставшему уже злиться. - Я буду записывать, ничего?

\- Записывай, - буркнул Леонард. - Я всё равно планирую не разжимать зубов. Язык уже онемел одну и ту же печальную повесть всем втолковывать.

Если бы Митчелл в этот момент решил поднять одну бровь, Маккой неминуемо определил бы, что здесь, в сумасшедшей вселенной, где возможно, кажется, всё, вулканский занудный Спок и вполне человеческий Гэри слились в одну форму жизни, настолько споковское - с этим его лёгким, скептическим удивлением - выражение приняло в тот момент лицо учёного. Леонард сообразил: эта странная модель Гэри - осмыслив, что привычный этому миру Леонард преспокойно сидит в своей пыльной Джорджии и даже не помышляет о побеге, - спокойно заглушила в себе все эмоции, настроившись на изучение объекта, по её мнению, бездумного и равнодушного, сходного с андроидами. Отказ Леонарда сотрудничать, должно быть, очень удивил биолога.

Леонард молчал упрямо, слушая, как Гэри похрустывает пальцами, и тихо ненавидел все его фаланговые суставы и саму эту раздражающую привычку Митчелла. Да и - что там - всю ситуацию в целом...   
Зелёная ящерица неощутимо пробежалась по волосам Маккоя, презрительно фыркнула на Гэри и спрыгнула на стол, в сплетение стеклянных трубок и проводов. Приборы даже не заметили голографического вторжения в их личное пространство, продолжая хранить гордое безмолвие.

...А потом, в разгар неуютного, пронзительно белого, как и весь биологический отсек, молчания, Леонард вдруг вспомнил, леденея, где же всё-таки слышал ту самую странную фамилию, что медным спокойствием сверкала на двери в серебристом коридоре. Сингх. Вспомнил почти одновременно с ввинтившимся в его уши обманчиво мягким, звучным голосом. Слишком знакомым голосом. Голосом, который Леонард старался считать навеки умолкшим.

\- Ваше молчание, быть может, крайне познавательно для вас, сэр. Но абсолютно непродуктивно для нас. Я бы предпочёл потратить своё время с большей пользой. Вторглись на базу вы, а вовсе не мы, не так ли? Если мой напарник вызывает у вас приступы спонтанных капризов, возможно, моя кандидатура окажется более приемлемой?

Никогда ещё Леонард не чувствовал, чтобы его тело так упрямо отказывалось подчиняться мозговым импульсам. Обернулся он с третьей попытки, отчаянно надеясь, что всё же не увидит того, чьё присутствие неотвратимо холодило спину. Самообман не помог. Сияющий ровным светом жизни, без малейших намёков на вечное заточение в криокапсуле, без белой плёнки инея, смазывающего совершенные черты лица, ничем не напоминающий ту ледяную скульптуру, которой сверхчеловек был, когда доктор - ещё в том, другом мире - бросил на него прощальный взгляд, облокотившись о дверной косяк, спокойно улыбался Хан Нуньен Сингх.

\- Что-то не так, сэр? - нестерпимо вежливо осведомился смертельный враг человечества.

...Алиса всё глубже падала в кроличью нору...  
Леонарду казалось, что он уже разучился удивляться.


	9. Глава 9

Договориться с Ханом оказалось неожиданно легко. Легче, чем с Гэри, который обиделся и отвернулся демонстративно. Вселенское зло понимающе воспринимало всю экспрессивно - чересчур, пожалуй, - окрашенную лексику Леонарда, серьёзно кивало в нужных моментах и даже намекнуло незаметным движением, что Гэри следует выключить записывающее устройство. В общем-то, Леонард уже готовился героически терпеть чудовищные пытки, но Хан смотрел кротко, как какая-нибудь идиллическая овечка из глупой сказки. Маккой неохотно буркнул одно слово, понимая с лёгким разочарованием, что героем тут не побудешь, потом другое... У Хана, кажется, не вызвала сомнений печальная история доктора даже в его спутанном, переплетённом с ругательствами изложении. Или столь естественно притворяться для него не составляло никакого труда... Хан был потрясающе мил, аккуратен - даже приятен! - в общении, и Леонард, ожидающий, что с минуты на минуту его сознание будет сломано равнодушными руками сверхчеловека, в какой-то момент с подозрением осознал, что убивать его не собираются. Мало того, вся его настороженность таяла, как тонкий лёд весной, без хруста, незаметно. Бесконечное обаяние зла...

\- Теоретически, - серьёзно вещал Хан, сдвигая ровные стрелки бровей. - Существование параллельных миров доказано, хотя никто ещё не нашёл способ подтвердить предположение на практике. Или случайные испытатели просто не смогли вернуться и поведать о своих открытиях. Вы, Леонард, своего рода пионер.

\- Будто бы я хотел отбирать у какого-то абстрактного камикадзе славу первопроходца! - проворчал Маккой. Он упорно старался сберечь в себе ростки жгучей неприязни к Хану, несмотря на всю видимую доброжелательной последнего.

"Это чудовище обладает немыслимой силой и поразительным даром убеждения! И - эй, опомнись! - в последнюю вашу встречу действия этого воплощения галантности убили Джима!"

\- Разумеется, вы не хотели, Леонард, - Хан бросил на доктора сочувствующий взгляд. - Такие скачки по параллельным пространствам - если верить теории - должны происходить внезапно. Ваш случай поражает меня как учёного, но как человек я вам искренне сочувствую.

\- Как человек? - не сдержавшись, сердито переспросил Леонард. Поймал внимательный взгляд собеседника и уточнил уже спокойнее. - В моём мире вы были сверхчеловеком, плодом сумасшедшей научной деятельности... Или вы собрались рассказывать мне сказки, что здесь вы - убеждённый пацифист?

К изумлению Маккоя, Хан улыбнулся, открыто и очень по-человечески:  
\- Сверхчеловеком? Интересный же у вас мир, Леонард! Я не отказался бы изучить его. Жаль вас разочаровывать, но в этом мире я всего лишь человек, без всяких приставок... 

\- Бред на бреде и бредом погоняет! - отрезал Леонард. - Это юмор у вас такой, да? 

Гэри со своего места хмыкнул с удивлённой протяжностью. Хан, ровно - слишком ровно - улыбаясь, покачал головой.

\- Значит, просто "человек", без всяких чудес морфемики и словообразования? - неверяще переспросил Леонард. Обошёл Хана кругом, подозрительно щурясь. - Отлично. Продолжайте рушить мой мир. У вас неплохо получается. Итак, кто следующий кинет в меня камень?

\- Я вовсе не собирался причинять вред вашему миру, Леонард, - возразил сверхчеловек, который оказался вовсе не сверх-.

\- Разумеется. А ещё трибблы летают!

\- Трибблы не приспособлены для полёта.

\- Но мы над этим работаем, - откликнулся Гэри.

\- Прекратите, а? - печально попросил Леонард, сдаваясь. - Биологи фанатичные. Трибблоненавистники. 

\- Нам нравятся трибблы, - легкому тону Митчелла можно было только позавидовать.

Другой мир, другой Хан... Каких только чудес не бывает. 

Леонард подумал и вздохнул в лицо Сингху с такой неожиданной обидой, что сам поверил в её искренность:  
\- Быть может, я был послан в этот мир, чтобы обезвредить вас, сверхчеловека, замышляющего уничтожение всех планет Федерации! А вы взяли и - как слон в песочнице - рассыпали мой бережно слепленный кулич вдохновения!

\- Несомненно, - скептицизм в голосе Хана искрился ярчайше, разрубая спутанный узел рассуждений Маккоя. - Ваш мир не смог найти никого другого для спасения нашей вселенной. Видимо, подозревал, что никто другой не сможет так потрясающе утопить в яде всех возможных врагов. Сравнение со слоном в песочнице особенно заинтересовало меня. 

\- Безмерно рад, что угодил, - мрачно огрызнулся доктор. - Я вообще специалист по лести всяким межпланетным террористам.

\- Дело частой практики, Леонард?.. Но ваши предположения дела не меняют. Единственное, чем я могу вас удивить, так это то, что мне выпало испытывать на себе действие новейшего препарата. Мы ещё изучаем его влияние на организм людей, а без добровольцев в нашей профессии никак. С точки зрения науки, это безумно интересно. Но каждое утро, когда время движется к пяти, я с неудовольствием замечаю, что моё слабое человеческое тело сжимается в предчувствии нестерпимой боли, следующей за ежедневной инъекцией. Каждое утро я будто умираю - ровно на десять минут - а потом вновь оживаю, истерзанный. Неприятные ощущения, должен признать. Однако с каждым новым приёмом препарата моя боль слабеет. Быть может, я привыкаю, быть может, препарат начинает действовать, а может, во мне постепенно перестают функционировать человеческие органы... Самое страшное, что общее моё самочувствие остаётся стабильно нормальным.

Хан говорил, улыбаясь как-то отстранённо, словно сам не мог понять свой образ жизни, а Леонард молча слушал, удивляясь собственному вниманию и больше не пытаясь хранить в себе неприязнь. Хан Нуньен Сингх из этого мира не был виноват в страшных деяниях, совершённых его двойником из параллельной вселенной. Несправедливо ненавидеть человека только за то, что он будит в твоей душе дурные воспоминания, несправедливо обвинять его в том, чего он не совершал.

"Если прикинуть, - виновато подумал Леонард. - А в чём заключается вина Хана из моего мира? В том, что его использовали, в том, что над ним Дамокловым мечом висела угроза уничтожения всех, кто ему дорог? В том, что его создали в этом мире, облачили в шкуру чудовища, не спросив, нужна ли ему вообще эта жизнь? Нет, Леонард, не вздумай! Не хватало ещё начать жалеть этого монстра!"

Однако этот Хан всё же был другим.

\- Не спешите забывать то, что я вам наговорил, - воинственно начал Леонард. - Но всё же как врач, как человек, я готов преклониться перед вашим решением, - нет, он не считал себя созданным делать комплименты. - Вы, наверное, сумасшедший, такой же, как весь ваш мир...

Хан улыбнулся краем губ, принимая сумбурные признания доктора, не сверхчеловек, но всё ещё совершенный, необычный:  
\- Сейчас мы не располагаем нужными сведениями, чтобы вернуть вас в ваш мир, Леонард. Я не могу обещать вам найти способ и, увы, я не могу переоценить возможности наших приборов. Вы уже сделали невозможно много, сменив вселенную, как пару перчаток. Простите, что мы не можем создать обстановку, походящую на привычную вам, чтобы хоть как-то вознаградить вас за все мучения.

Леонард вздохнул глубоко и, тряхнув головой, выбросил из разума образ Хана-чудовища с ледяным, безжалостным взглядом. У этого Хана глаза были тёплыми, серебристыми и совершенно по-человечески уставшими.

\- Напротив, - Маккой позволил себе в первый раз без подозрения, открыто взглянуть в лицо учёному. - Вы не представляете, как нам всем повезло, что вы здесь совсем другой, не такой, как в моём мире.


	10. Глава 10

Тот факт, что Леонард, благодаря своему врачебному призванию, является врагом Федерации, у обоих биологов вызвал лишь насмешливые улыбки.

\- Если Федерации придёт в голову проверить сведения, содержащиеся в компьютерах нашей базы, то даже разбросать наши молекулы по всей вселенной в качестве наказания им покажется мало, - развеселился Гэри. - Боюсь, в процессе работы нам сложно было уследить за тем, чтобы наши исследования не выходили за рамки закона!

На научной базе жили учёные и других профилей, но все они практически не пересекались. Леонард вскоре усвоил: если встретишься случайно с кем-то из посторонних, совершенно не нужно утруждать себя долгими приветствиями. Здесь, на Нароке, никому не интересно, как поживают ваши жена-дети, что вы ели на завтрак, и какой галстук подходит вашему лабораторному халату более всего. Учёные, оказавшись вне своих отсеков, своеобразных крепостей, замыкались в себе, не замечая окружающей действительности. 

На Нароке жили и мужчины, и женщины, но Леонард, как ни старался, не смог обнаружить ни одного признака сложившейся семьи. Ему не встречались парочки, пусть бы даже они вместо семейных забот вдохновлённо обсуждали подробное изучение сверхновых. Нет, никаких следов нормальных межчеловеческих отношений...

Леонард, выкроив подходящий момент, спросил Гэри об этой странности. Митчелл замялся странно, заалели его лоб и подбородок:  
\- Отношения отвлекают от работы...

Ответ Гэри настолько же отличался от научного стиля речи, свойственного учёному обычно, насколько психология клингонов отличается от устройства внутренного мира вулканцев, и Леонард, обеспокоившись смутно, всё же решил отказаться от обычной дотошности и не задавать больше биологу провокационных вопросов. Если бы всё дело заключалось только в ненужности эмоциональной стороны человеческих отношений, он постарался бы ещё понять, в этом мире всё возможно, но со странностями физиологической стороны вопроса - как врач - смириться он не мог.

Спрашивать о том же Хана казалось совершенно бесполезным. Сингх жил работой, почти не покидая биологический отсек. Он оставался по-прежнему приветливым, вежливо принимал предлагаемую Леонардом помощь, но иногда его лицо становилось настолько отстранённым и непроницаемым, что Маккой невольно терялся, видя перед собой жестокого Хана из своего мира.

Несмотря на пугающее сходство, этот Хан был необыкновенно интересным. За краткие моменты, которые биолог иногда выкраивал из работы, он успевал поведать Леонарду о своих научных проектах, освещал каждую деталь с дотошной точностью, до тысячных, видимо, не считая нужным утаивать что-либо или не видя опасности в собеседнике. Леонард недоумевал сперва от такой откровенности, ведь - насколько он понял - речь шла о совершенно революционных проектах, но потом со вздохом признал: они навеки заперты на одинокой планетке, опасаться утечки информации нет смысла. Никакого.

В свою очередь Сингх счёл Леонарда человеком, обладающим высоким научным потенциалом.

\- Вы ещё не раскрыли в себе этот потенциал, - убеждал биолог открещивающегося смущённо Маккоя. - Должно быть, в другом мире, вам не предоставили должных возможностей. Пока мы ищем способ вернуть вас в вашу вселенную, советую вам использовать время, проведённое здесь, наиболее продуктивно. Мы можем выделить вам рабочее место в нашей лаборатории...

Хотя Леонард был почти убеждён, что Хан склоняет его на сторону зла, его действительно обеспечили новейшими приборами, материалами, необходимыми для исследований. Напротив него сосредоточенно работал сам Сингх. Прекрасный в своём одухотворённом увлечении, как со вздохом признал доктор.

...Самым страшным было то, что Леонард в один белоснежный, холодный день на Нароке, склонившись над микроскопом, ощутил, что, кажется, нашёл своё место в этом мире, место, которого был лишён в своей прошлой жизни. Нашёл или же был к нему близок как никогда раньше.

***  
Единственным, что омрачало невольную эйфорию Леонарда, был жестокий в своей научности эксперимент Хана. Проснувшись первый раз в просторном спальном отсеке, таком же белоснежном, как лаборатория, и отделённом от неё светонепроницаемой плёночной панелью, Маккой едва не упал с постели, услышав стон - явно с трудом сдерживаемый - стон, полный тщательно заглушаемой боли. Механизированная кровать, мигом сориентировавшись, втянула в себя ножки и мягко, как с детской горки, спустила Леонарда на пол. Голографическая рептилия, пристроившаяся на компьютерной установке, повернула к хозяину аккуратную голову с круглыми непроницаемыми глазами-изумрудами.   
Путаясь в пуговицах лабораторного халата, Леонард рванулся к двери, абсолютно уверенный, что человек, издававший подобные звуки, нуждается в сиюминутной медицинской помощи. Но, как оказалось, первый офицер медслужбы в нём заговорил абсолютно напрасно. В лаборатории обнаружился только Хан, сидящий на краешке стола спиной к двери в спальный отсек. На удивлённый возглас Маккоя учёный неторопливо обернулся. Чёрные зрачки целиком заполняли радужку его глаз, уверенным кляксами выползая за края, и совершенно не отражали свет.

\- Доброе утро, Леонард, - ровный голос Хана показался доктору пугающе неестественным в своём видимом покое. - Вижу, как рано бы вы не встали, вы всё равно выглядите потрясающе бодрым. Сейчас, к вашему сведению, пять часов двенадцать минут утра. Даже Гэри ещё спит.

Пять утра. Пять.

"Он же предупреждал меня, - запоздало вспомнил Леонард, растерянно завязывая халат. - Об инъекциях этого...нового препарата..."

\- Об этом я вам и говорил, Леонард, - вздох Сингха казался будто бы приклеенным наспех к твёрдой стене его спокойствия.

\- Сумасбродство ваших действий меня поражает, - сипло сказал Леонард вслух, наблюдая, как глаза Хана наполняются привычным цветом тёплой стали. - Неоправданный риск, чудовищная боль... Какого чёрта вообще вы над собой издеваетесь?

\- Мой риск вполне оправдан, доктор, - мягко, невыносимо мягко отозвался учёный. - Этот препарат способен продлить жизнь человека, сделать его практически неуязвимым к болезням и ранам...

\- Подобную чушь я уже слышал в своём мире! - оборвал его Леонард, ощущая, как знакомой ледяной змейкой ползёт по спине страх. Фактическая неуязвимость и долголетие. - Тогда всё закончилось бесчисленным числом смертей и огромными масштабами разрушений!

"И в основном фигурировало там имя некоего Хана Нуньен Сингха".

Хан вздохнул глубоко, рассеянно потёр плечо и, опустив рукав, спрятал бледный, синеватый след от инъекции.  
"Тяжёлый препарат, - машинально отметил Леонард. - Что же за сумасшедший человек?.."

\- Каждому великому открытию сопутствует риск, - отстранённо сказал Сингх. - Зачастую - чудовищный. Цена, быть может, кажется вам слишком большой, но надежда, что результат будет соразмерен ей, искупает всё. Мне неловко, что вы застали меня в такой момент. Я советую вам, не обращать внимания, если я по утрам буду слегка не в себе, Леонард.

\- Не обратишь тут, - проворчал Маккой. Вновь почувствовав себя врачом, решительно закатал рукав лабораторного халата Хана, ощупал осторожно плотный сгусток под кожей - не растворившееся ещё в крови вещество. Странно было так легко касаться того, кого ты ещё вчера считал виновным в уничтожении огромного числа человеческих жизней... - Болеутоляющее принимать нельзя вкупе с этим препаратом?

\- Нельзя, - вздохнул Хан. - Боль - необходимая часть. Нужно точно отслеживать, какие формы она принимает по мере употребления препарата. К тому же, боль не такая уж сильная, доктор. Сегодня, к примеру, она была похожа на вспышку. Настолько краткую, что я едва успел её уловить.

\- Вы кричали, - напомнил Леонард, сдвигая брови. Сгусток от инъекции под кожей Хана, будто живой, шевелился под пальцами, рассеиваясь по венам. - Будто ножами вас резали. И отёк не снимаете, как я подозреваю?

\- Кричать от боли вполне естественно. И не настолько громким был мой крик, вы склонны преувеличивать, - глаза Хана переливались тёплой сталью, искрящейся на ресницах. Он помолчал, глядя куда-то в макушку доктору, потом продолжил совершенной неожиданностью. - Вы удивительный человек, Леонард. И необыкновенно сильный.

\- А вы просто ненормальный, - успокаиваясь, по привычке огрызнулся Леонард. - Вы уничтожите мир своими исследованиями. И в первую очередь самого себя.

\- Вам не кажется, что мир заслужил уничтожение?

Рука Хана под его пальцами, тёплая, мягкая, человеческая, ничем не напоминала руку того, кто хладнокровно может утопить мир в огненной жадной печи. Голографическая зелёная ящерица, сонно пощёлкивая зубами, взбежала на плечо Леонарда. Он машинально провёл свободной ладонью по неосязаемой спинке рептилии, по переливающемуся энергией зелёного цвета воздуху. 

"Это утро - всего лишь первое из вереницы тех, которые мне суждено провести здесь. И каждое я начну одинаково".


	11. Глава 11

Ящерицу Леонард назвал Нун*, Нунни. Раздражённо вздыхая, неловко признался самому себе, что кличка, во-первых, звучит довольно глупо и, во-вторых, подозрительно напоминает второе имя Хана.

"Ты назвал ящерицу в его честь? Тебе просто необходимо обследование у компетентного медика, Леонард!"

В честь Хана. Этого Хана, разумеется. Пытаясь как-то оправдаться, постарался убедить свой саркастично кивающий разум, что, дескать, в такой напряжённой обстановке его фантазия отказывается шевелить шестерёнками и только печально провожает взглядом выпадающие из креплений шурупчики.

Гэри имечко не одобрил. Когда - после несанкционированного взрыва хохота - Митчеллу наконец удалось навести порядок у себя в мыслях и успокоиться, он весело сообщил Леонарду, что тот, вероятно, сошёл с ума, раз обрекает своего голографического питомца на существование с такой несуразной кличкой.

"Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили!" - окутанный вдохновением, вещал Гэри. А потом поведал, что Хан Нуньен Сингх - всего лишь неудачно выбранное кодовое имя его напарника. 

\- На Нароке он прячется от Федерации, - доверительно рассказал учёный. - Ну, сам он глагол "прятаться", конечно, не приемлет. Такая натура свободолюбивая!.. Прошлое своё изобретение Хан имел неосторожность представить на суд Президиума. Тамошние психи подозрительные сочли его слишком опасным и не соответствующим законодательству Федерации. Хан и сбежал на Нарок. Добровольное заключение. Федерации просто не хватает ума нас бояться!

\- Сбежал от закона, - мрачно повторил Леонард. Ящерица, у которой теперь было имя, деловито пыхтя, привычно взбиралась ему на плечо. - А ведь я так и думал, что дело нечисто! Хочешь угадаю его настоящее имя, Гэри? Джон Харрисон, я прав?

Гэри изумлённо стиснул полы лабораторного халата в пальцах:  
\- Эй, я тебе не говорил! Не говорил ведь, правда? Словом не обмолвился!

\- Очевидная очевидность, - пробурчал Леонард. Нун удовлетворённо и успокаивающе фыркал ему в ухо. - Мой диагноз этой вселенной - поразительная нехватка воображения!

То, что было небрежным прозвищем в его привычном мире, здесь оказалось настоящим именем, данным при рождении.

\- Странная фантазия у твоего напарника, - миролюбиво проворчал Леонард, обращаясь к стойко перенёсшему удивление Гэри. - Это ж надо такую белиберду выдумать! Хан Нуньен, да ещё и Сингх. Кто-то зачитывался историей, как я погляжу?

Митчелл фыркнул, с энтузиазмом покивал головой, соглашаясь.

"Пусть лучше имя Хана будет плодом чьей-то фантазии, чем страшным приговором для каждого, кто столкнётся с ним".

***  
Леонард всё-таки признал, что в то утро, когда он впервые увидел воочию эксперимент Хана - повторение страшной ситуации из его мира, только в замедленной съёмке - ему всё-таки довелось ошибиться. На Нароке вовсе не было скучно. В этом плане база была равноценной заменой Энтерпрайз. Маленькими происшествиями, внеплановыми задымлениями и комнатными взрывами бурлил каждый день Леонарда. Постепенно он привык не вздрагивать от очередного каприза техники. Потому что это вызывало смех Гэри. Потому что доктор устал гадать, искреннее ли сочувствие в лёгкой улыбке Хана. Потому что тот, кто служил под началом Джима Кирка - и выжил, и не потерял рассудок - должен быть толстокожим, как носорог, и стойко переносить любые тайфуны, как вековая скала.

Оказалось, что Гэри Митчелл тоже знает Джима:  
\- Джеймс? Мы посещали курсы ксенобиологии вместе. Когда-то... Правда, он был всего на трёх с половиной занятиях. На втором он уснул, как сурок, а после прошествия ровно половины четвёртой лекции встал и просто ушёл. А вообще, хороший парень! 

\- Хороший, - задумчиво подтвердил Леонард. И спросил, скрывая неожиданное волнение за насмешкой. - А я - другой я - никогда не думал с ним познакомиться?

Гэри нахохлился, залился краской возмущения:  
\- Ещё чего не хватало! Ленни счастлив в Джорджии.

\- В ваше время ещё можно быть счастливым? - раздражённо поинтересовался Маккой. - Тогда я почти завидую себе!

\- Я буду не я, если позволю Ленни хоть тенями с Джеймсом Кирком пересечься! Весь устоявшийся мир моего друга полетит Энтерпрайз под хвост! К тому же, после того события на Ромуле Кирк себе дурную славу заработал. 

\- После какого события? - Леонард казалось, что стены лаборатории смыкаются вокруг него душным коконом. Судя по всему, эта жизнь издевалась над Джимом как могла, со всей жестокостью... Неожиданно пришло чувство вины. Осознанное, яркое, резкое, оно взяло лицо Маккоя в ладони, заставило кровь прилить к щекам. Этот мир будто выпивал из него воспоминания о друге, осушая душу до капли. Неужели это потому, что здесь у его двойника не было ни единого шанса встретить Джима?.. Ощущая настроение хозяина, Нун топтался по его коленям своими голографическими лапками и обеспокоенно фыркал. - Что Джим натворил на Ромуле?

\- Вооружённый конфликт был, - поведал Гэри буднично. - Между Ромулом и Федерацией. Небо над Землёй, помню, было чёрным от военных кораблей, такая стая летела! Та история потом была во всех новостях. Джеймса - зелёного курсанта - включили в состав новейшего флагманского судна Энтерпрайз. Красавица она, эта Энтерпрайз, Ленни, каких космос ещё не видывал! Капитаном тогда Пайк был, Кристофер Пайк...

\- Я догадывался, - буркнул Леонард.

\- Только Пайка ранило в самом начале во время первой атаки на Энтерпрайз. И Джеймс принял на себя командование. Пайк ему почему-то безотчётно доверял всегда. Такой человек был необыкновенный! Против Федерации не боялся открыто выступать... В одиночку. Вот его и убрали. 

\- Не выжил после атаки? - сипло переспросил Леонард. Голос его не слушался, сбивался и пытался скрипеть. Неужели и этот мир потерял одну из самых светлых душ?

\- Да нет, выжил... - Гэри безнадёжно махнул рукой. - Лучше бы умер. Президиум его объявил недееспособным и со всевозможными почестями отправил в закрытый комплекс - якобы для командиров в отставке - на одном из отдалённых астероидов - Мирта-319. Не знаю уж, что там за сервис, да только астероида того на карте - как не искал я, так и не нашёл...

\- Федерация убирает своих врагов, - пробормотал Леонард. - Низко, подло, исподтишка. Пайка, Харрисона... Враги в идеологии этого сумасшедшего мира - те, кто мыслит неординарно и слишком свободно. Окажись в этом мире Хан из нашей вселенной, я бы собственноручно сообщил ему координаты всех штабов Федерации, и мы бы убрали каждого из тамошних бюрократов, в порядке строгой очереди...

\- О, Хан в твоём мире такой беспощадный? - заинтересовался Гэри. - Я всегда знал: что-то в нём есть от серийного злодея! Этот его холодный, пронзающий тебя насквозь взгляд!..

\- Гэри, я был бы ужасно благодарен тебе, если бы ты соизволил не отвлекаться, - окликнул Леонард товарища. - Что там с Джимом?

\- С Джеймсом... Ничего. Хорошего. На его пути встал боевой корабль Нерона. Сумасшедший ромуланец, он всё время пытался вершить какие-то демократические революции на своей планете, устраивал марши Свободы... Честно признаться, мы, кадеты Академии, им восхищались. Он, сам не подозревая о том, вдохновлял нас, будил в наших душах ещё не до конца умершее чувство свободы. Джеймс однажды так отозвался о нём в моём присутствии: "Если бы в мире было больше Неронов, они бы перевернули вселенную, пролив при этом ничтожно мало крови". Джеймс всегда говорил, что думал... И представь себе, тот самый Нерон, народный герой, преграждает путь Энтерпрайз! Джеймс, я уверен, пытался уладить ситуацию мирно. Пайк в нём не ошибся, не мог ошибиться... Я не знаю - не хочу знать - что произошло дальше, но корабль Нерона погиб. Разлетелся на такие маленькие кусочки, которые и в микроскоп-то не увидишь... 

Гэри замолчал, глядя исподлобья на доктора. Леонарду казалось, что его тело покрылось льдистой плёнкой, не способной выдержать внутренний напор крови. Спасало только то, что кровь, кажется, тоже леденела, белела, застывала. 

"Почему ты переживаешь за этого Джима? Он чужой, не твой... Хотя Джим в любой вселенной, наверное, Джим. А этот... Я боюсь, что он безумно одинок... Одинок? Да ты что?.. Давай, изобрети велосипед, Леонард, мастер межпланетного класса в эмпатии!"

Краем зрения Маккой заметил, что Гэри обеспокоенно приподнялся, готовясь то ли поддержать товарища, если он начнёт падать, то ли бежать за успокоительным. Леонард неловко побарабанил кончиками пальцев по столу, давая понять Гэри, что в помощи не нуждается. 

\- У Джеймса на борту каким-то образом оказалась молодая ромуланка с грудным ребёнком, крошечной девочкой, - тихо зазвенел голос Митчелла. - Он отказывался давать комментарии и был готов защищать своих неожиданных пассажиров от всех нападок. Ромуланка - её идентифицировали как жену Нерона - тогда расцарапала Джеймсу все руки, считая его - и не без причины, конечно, как ни больно это признавать, - убийцей её мужа. А он всё равно рядом с ней держался, закрывал собой. Кажется, Кирк тогда добился, чтобы её беспрепятственно вернули на Ромул и оставили в покое.

Голос Гэри то приближался, дрожал слюдяной каплей у самого уха Леонарда, то отдалялся на такое невыносимое расстояние, что доктор едва подавлял в себе желание вскочить и судорожно искать источник повествования.

Джим... Маленький, растерянный Джим. Вот где ты растерял свой золотой цвет. 

Огромная черепаха, лежащая в основании мира, неторопливо перевернулась на бок, с безжалостной кротостью меняя привычное течение событий. Всё было иначе, и теперь Леонард уже не мог разобраться, какой мир правильный...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Нун - (с др.-егип. - «вода», «водный») - в древнеегипетской мифологии — существовавший в начале времён первозданный океан, из которого вышел Ра и начал творение мира Атум. Собственных мест культа и храмов не имел. Изображался в виде человекоподобного мужского божества


	12. Глава 12

Гэри, блестя спокойной гладкостью глаз, сказал, что ему плевать с самого дальнего спутника на дни недели. Гэри не выказывал желания насытить свой организм пищей в течении трёх дней. Руки Гэри на придирчивый пальпационный осмотр напоминали два ровных ледяных нароста. Гэри ровным компьютерным голосом утверждал, что он работает. Работает. Работает.   
Гэри тревожил Леонарда.

\- С ним что-то происходит, - после очередной бесплодной попытки отвлечь товарища от монотонных вычислений буркнул Маккой подошедшему в заинтересованности Хану. - Что-то чертовски непонятное, нехорошее, и я не могу даже дать этому определённое название...

\- Всё предельно понятно, - ровным голосом отозвался Гэри, не поворачивая головы в их сторону. Леонард так давно не видел учёного за пределами ледяного бездвижия, что, даже подключив всё своё воображение, не мог представить себе, каким хрустом будет сопровождаться его пробуждение. - Мы работаем.

\- Острим? - поинтересовался Маккой, удивив даже себя собственной угрюмостью. - Королевское "мы"? Мантия, корона, шпага с рубинами прилагаются?

Бесцветный взгляд Гэри опалил едким дымом затухающего костра, и Леонард почувствовал, как иголочки холода пробираются к нему под кожу. Такого не случалось уже несколько недель, с того момента, когда он всё-таки - посредством долгих и упорных тренировок и удобрения своей неустойчивой нервной системы алкоголем - приучил себя не вскакивать, гневно стуча зубами, по утреннему стону всё ещё терзавшего себя вакциной Хана.

... - Ты уверен, что это не какой-то наркотик замедленного действия, парень? - как-то не выдержал Леонард. - Привыкание, склонность к мазохизму, нет?

\- В какой-то мере, - отозвался Хан, ухитряясь выглядеть одновременно и скептически и позабавлено. - Предсказуемый вопрос, Леонард. Я разочарован.

\- Приятного аппетита, не обляпайтесь своим разочарованием, - огрызнулся Маккой, задетый насмешкой в голосе учёного, пусть даже она была и лёгкой совсем, невесомой. - В какой-то мере - что? Наркотики или мазохизм?

Хан улыбнулся, с поразительной кротостью предлагая прекратить разговор, и Леонард раздражённо предложил самому себе вспомнить, что эта версия Джона Харрисона не была способна с холодной, как оголённый кинжал, откровенностью обнажать свою душу, мысли и чувства.

Но он всё равно не сдержался и пригрозил с напускной угрюмостью:  
\- Но будь уверен, что твой диагноз я уже определил!

Да, Леонард уже отметил, что от нечаянно скользнувшей по губам улыбки, острый и умный прищур глаз Сингха смягчается.

***  
Хан миролюбиво предложил Леонарду списать странное поведение Гэри на какой-нибудь новый проект учёного, захвативший его, вероятно, как гигантский осьминог щупальцами.

Леонард кинул полный сомнения взгляд на равнодушную к окружающему миру стрелу спины Митчелла, но счёл, что спокойнее будет всё же поверить Хану.

\- Со всеми учёными подобное порой бывает, - сочувствуя переживаниям Маккоя, улыбнулся Хан. Мягко-искренней улыбкой, присущей ему в этом мире, и Леонард почувствовал, как кольнуло в солнечное сплетение воспоминание о ледяном злодее из другой вселенной. Казавшееся уже старым сном...

Определённо, он слишком быстро всё забывал... Так не должно быть.Не должно.

***  
Состояние Гэри не менялось в течение всего дня, застрявшее на отправной точке, как поезд, в котором чья-та неуверенная рука дёрнула стоп-кран. Леонард пытался его разговорить, тормошил, дразнил, угрожал гипошприцем, пытался накормить - а потом, вспылив, вылить реплицированный бульон за шиворот статуе, которую он ещё неделю назад считал почти-другом.

Тщетно.

\- Перестаньте, Леонард, - коротко попросил Хан, своевременно предотвративший нападение отчаявшегося Леонарда с боевым кличем древних индейцев и гипоспреем наперевес на неподвижного Митчелла. Или приказал, хмуря идеальные брови. Всё-таки Маккой ещё довольно бездарно разбирался в полутонах эмоций учёного. - Меня тоже тревожит состояние коллеги, но я считаю, целесообразнее будет подождать. Чуть позже я сделаю полный анализ его состояния. А сейчас я хотел бы поговорить с вами.

Леонард, всё ещё не остывший, резко выдернул локоть из пальцев Хана:  
\- Ожидание, анализы... Это всё не то, не то, как врач тебе говорю! Бесполезно, парень. Это не чёртов синдром учёного и не одна из тех болезней, с которыми я уже сталкивался. Я не могу определить, что с ним. Я доктор, а не психиатр...

\- Леонард, вы не слушали меня.

Маккой с неожиданным оттенком недовольства осознал вдруг, что, кажется, этот мир выпивает всё его легендарное упрямство, всю сварливую несговорчивость. Скоро ему суждено стать таким же, как бездвижный Гэри, и он утонет, не барахтаясь даже, в тёмно-зелёной пучине безмолвия и бездействия.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - меланхолично отозвался Леонард, не глядя в лицо Хана и стараясь, чтобы его собственный голос не зазвенел, как истеричная гитарная струна. - Внимательно.

\- Мой эксперимент подходит к концу, - негромко начал Хан, и Леонард, вспомнив всё-таки кое-что из начального курса вежливости, который давно и благополучно был запечатан в какой-то из его врачебных прочных колб, развернулся к учёному лицом. Тот выглядел, как отлитая из прочной стали статуя, и казалось, что это ледяное лицо не умеет улыбаться. - Моё тело теперь находится под полным контролем моего разума. Если я не захочу чувствовать боль, я её не почувствую, каким бы серьёзным не было повреждение моего организма. Это первый этап. И признаю, не самый сложный.

\- Я уже представляю себе, что в твоём извращённом понимании означает сложность, - пробурчал Леонард, признаваясь себе, что всё-таки заинтересован.

В ясных глазах Хана, на миг дрогнули, отделившись от радужки, смешинки:  
\- Теперь осталось закрепить эффект и сделать неуязвимым не только мой разум, но и тело. Это будет сложнее. Заново перестраиваемые ткани тела, полная замена состава крови, перекраивание кожных покровов...

\- Звучит кошмарно, - перебил Леонард, кривясь. - Ты уверен, что хочешь подвергнуть себя таким пыткам? Может, к чёрту его, это исследование?

\- Это невозможно, - удивился Хан. - Если я не перестрою свой организм, то не смогу проводить дальнейшие опыты. Полностью контролируя свою боль, я не смогу определить, насколько ослабеет моё тело в результате полученных повреждений. Однако после завершения второго курса препаратов я стану практически неуязвим. Но мне потребуется помощь... Я прошу вас, Леонард, установить на время эксперимента полный контроль за моим физическим состоянием. Мой разум крепок, но я не смогу вовремя определить, в какой момент моё тело окажется в переломном состоянии, и мне потребуется изменить дозировку препарата, избегать физических нагрузок или включить в свой рацион особые продукты. Этим будете заведовать вы. Я установил новую программу в реплика...

\- ...Почему? - перебивая, буркнул Леонард сквозь зубы, точно зная, что если он хоть чуть-чуть разожмёт рот, то нелицеприятные признания вылетят оттуда на варп-скорости. - Почему я вынужден наблюдать, как все, кто становится мне хоть немного близок в этой чёртовой вселенной, губят себя самыми зверскими способами?..

\- Леонард, постарайтесь мыслить здраво, - Хан хмурился, постукивая белыми длинными пальцами по столу, будто кот, раздражённо раскачивающий хвостом.

\- Ой, брось, парень, - отмахнулся Леонард. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что хорошим это не кончится.

\- Вы не правы. Мои исследования принесут человечеству лишь пользу.

\- Ты учёный или чёртов идеалист? Федерация объявила тебя своим врагом, а ты всё равно истязаешь себя на её благо?

\- Леонард, вы реагируете, как капризная девочка...

\- Пристыдил, пристыдил, - свирепо огрызнулся Леонард. - Я всего лишь мечтал о спокойной жизни где-нибудь на Земле, о работе в госпитале на почётной должности.

\- На Земле нет госпиталей, доктор. Вы путаете миры. Медицина - враг Федерации.

\- И ты тоже враг Федерации!

Повисло неловкое молчание. Кажется, они дошли до той точки, когда, доказывая свою правоту, начинаешь давить противника жестокой правдой, которую каждый старается стереть из памяти.

Хан печально поморщился, стряхивая одним движением бровей всё набежавшее за пламенную речь Маккоя возмущение.

\- Вы путаете миры, доктор, - повторил он бесцветно.

Леонард заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть, чувствуя, как последнее золотистое воспоминание пытается удержаться в его груди, цепляется за равнодушные кости рёбер, отчаянно распахивает ясные глаза. Он пленник, вечный пленник здесь, на этой сумасшедшей планете, среди ухмыляющихся пустыми ламповыми глазницами коридоров, выпивших уже жизнь из несчастного Гэри и сводящих Хана с ума неестественно ярким светом. Он одинокий пленник в этом мире.

Хан пристально смотрел Леонарду в глаза, ожидая ответа. Нет, не ответа. Согласия. Разве предполагает его самоуверенный разум что-то иное?  
Зрачки Сингха переливались холодными колючими льдинками, и Леонард поспешно встряхнул головой, прогоняя в который раз вспыхнувший в голове образ расчётливого, беспринципного сверхчеловека.

\- Я пройдусь, - выдавил он сквозь зубы. Голографический Нун невесомо взбежал ему на плечо.

В глубине неподвижного взгляда Хана что-то дрогнуло, потом он моргнул и коротко кивнул, отворачиваясь к своим пробиркам.  
И Леонард запоздало подумал, что, возможно, это он бесцеремонно путает клубок привычного уклада жизни этого мира, отстраняя от себя тех, к кому успел привыкнуть.

Эта мысль оказалась ещё тяжелее. Некстати - и с потрясающей яркостью - вспыхнуло перед внутренним взором лицо не-его Кирка, освещённое серебром глаз обиженного ребёнка. Воспоминание о Джиме - пусть даже о чужом - стало той последней каплей, что опрокидывает выносливого верблюда терпения навзничь.

\- Я даже не смогу ему помочь, если...когда этот взбалмошный мальчишка попадёт в переделку, - горько пробормотал Маккой, и Нун сочувственно затарахтел.

Тоска наваливалась на плечи, соединяла холодные, равнодушные стены, зажимая между ними отчаянно брыкающегося Леонарда.

\- Доктор Маккой.

Ушедший было глубоко в себя, Леонард подскочил от неожиданности, мгновенно ощетиниваясь:  
\- Чтоб тебя, железяка проклятая! Только этой ехидной мусорной банки здесь не хватало!

Робот-дежурный, покачивающийся в воздухе перед лицом доктора, насмешливо загудел, и на секунду Леонарду показалось, что не в меру очеловеченный учёными компьютер сейчас отпустит что-нибудь колкое в его адрес. Но робот безмолвно посовещался сам с собой и, успокоившись, видимо, безмятежно засиял всеми своими лампочками.

\- Вам сообщение, доктор Маккой, - прозвенел он почти приветливо. Насколько приветливым может быть компьютер. Но на следующей гласной электронный голос предупреждающе понизился. - С флагманского звездолёта Энтерпрайз.

И поскольку Маккой застыл изумлённым каменным идолом, проводник, перемигнувшись с настороженным Нуном, счёл нужным открыть голосовой файл.

Стены угрожающе сдвинулись, жадно ловя тревожные всплески срывающегося голоса мистера Скотта:  
\- Мистер Маккой! Мы на орбите Нарока-6. Капитан Кирк просит вас подняться на борт. Как можно скорее. Нам нужна ваша помощь! Повторяю, мы на орбите...


	13. Глава 13

Леонард старался не слишком дёргаться, пока взволнованный его согласием и ещё чем-то, произошедшим на корабле ранее, Монти поднимал его на борт. Единственное, что сдерживало, - мысль о том, что если его молекулы в результате прерванной транспортировки разлетятся по всей вселенной, то Джиму он помочь не сможет, даже если очень захочет.

Забытый уже, холодно-озоновый, запах Энтерпрайз ударил в нос космической свежестью, и Серебряная Леди приветливо загудела, обнимая Леонарда неоновым светом и мягкой яркостью.

Монти был бледен и быстр. Не тратя времени на ритуал приветствия, он сдёрнул замешкавшегося Маккоя с платформы транспортатора, взволнованно пробормотал что-то по-шотландски - действие, совершенно излишнее, на придирчивый взгляд Леонарда, - и, даже не одёргивая собравшийся на коленях гармошкой килт, бросился по коридору, лихорадочными взмахами обеих рук зовя доктора за собой.

Они влетели в каюту на полном ходу, как два свихнувшихся челнока на варпе. В каюту Джима, как запоздало понял Маккой. В каюту Джима, где воздух звенел от тревожного напряжения. Леонард судорожно огляделся, выискивая среди подавшихся к нему разноцветных пятен золотое. Монти рядом - алый цвет, чуть поодаль склонилась над кем-то, разметавшимся на кровати Кирка, Ухура, смешивая густой оттенок эбеновой кожи с золотистой пщеницей чужих волос.

На оклик Леонарда связистка грациозной кошкой обернулась, распахивая изумлённые, испуганные глаза.

\- Мистер Маккой, - позвала она, гортанно и тревожно. - Помогите ей... Пожалуйста. Капитан сказал, вы сможете помочь...

Она не запнулась ни в слове из просьбы о помощи, нарушая жестокие законы этого мира, как и Монти ранее, в своём голосовом сообщении, отправленном на научную базу, и Леонард, мгновенно собравшись, коротко кивнул. Его друзья в этой вселенной остались прежними. Но даже если бы это было не так, если бы они твёрдо решили предать его правосудию, он всё равно не смог бы заставить себя оставить их наедине с опасностью.

На кровати Кирка лежала мисс Чэпел, хрупкая, тонкая, как стебелёк нежного растения. Кровь - почти не видна на алой ткани её измятой униформы. У Леонарда перехватило дыхание, сжало невидимой железной рукой шею где-то у основания.

\- Это всё-таки случилось... - пробормотал он, судорожно нашаривая в сумке трикодер. - Я говорил Джиму...

\- Капитан здесь не причём! - с жаром возразила Ухура, не отнимая тонкую руку от белого лба Кристины. Голос её возмущённо взмыл вверх, но тут же дёрнулся, сорвался. - Я не понимаю, как...это произошло...

\- Произошло - что? - резко отозвался Маккой, не отрывая взгляд от сердито попискивающего трикодера. От холода проникающего в кровь гипоспрея Кристина резко дёрнулась и глубоко вздохнула.

Ухура бросила на подругу обеспокоенный взгляд, но всё же заставила свой голос окрепнуть:  
\- Сейчас мы патрулируем сектор, в который входит и Нарок-6. Последняя высадка обещала быть мирной. Хеллинг - цветущая планета, население - придерживается пацифистских взглядов. Капитан приказал высадиться партии Крис...мисс Чэпел. Она...давно жаловалась, что её не включают в десант.

Манипуляции Маккоя, за которыми мистер Скотт наблюдал, суеверно распахнув глаза, возымели действие. Кристина еле слышно застонала, приходя в себя.

\- Стоило не потакать её капризам и как можно дольше оставлять на корабле, - сердито отрезал Леонард. - ...Потеря крови небольшая, очень много повреждений кожных покровов, но почти все они не глубокие. И ещё её...будто током ударило. Так что случилось, Ухура?

\- Та миссия больше походила на увольнение, - голос лейтенанта едва не сорвался, но она успела взять себя в руки. - Я тоже была в том десанте. Не стоило нам расходиться...

\- Соберитесь наконец и прекратите винить себя в том, над чем вы не властны, - закатил глаза Леонард. - Неужели лучше, если бы сейчас передо мной лежали два бездыханных тела?

Ухура на миг захлебнулась своим сбившимся дыханием, потом упрямо качнула растрепавшейся гривой тёмных волос:  
\- Она собиралась набрать ракушек... Вот они, на полке. И что-то ей помешало. Мистер Грисс, наш биолог, услышал крик...а потом позвал нас... Кто мог решиться причинить ей вред? Ей...

Леонард, глубоко вздохнув, потянулся через кровать Кирка и крепко сжал безвольно повисшую руку Ухуры. Холодный, безжизненный гранит, лишь в кончиках пальцев пульсирует тепло.

\- Я сделал всё необходимое. Сейчас мисс Чэпел просто нужен покой. Всё будет хорошо, лейтенант. Я вам обещаю...

Если у него есть право обещать что-либо в этом мире.

Пальцы Ухуры на мгновение сжали его руку, потом мягко выскользнули.

\- Мы обратились за помощью, - негромко отчеканила она, и Леонард, неверяще вскинув голову, смог найти только смутный оттенок горечи в глубине её опустевших в один миг глаз. - Мы нарушили Устав. Тот, кто не в силах постоять за себя сам, недостоин жизни, - она мимолётно, с каким-то ещё не успевшим угаснуть сожалением, коснулась кончиками пальцев золотых волос Кристины и, едва кивнув Леонарду, скрылась за дверью.

Маккой заставил себя кинуть взгляд на Монти, растерянно пытаясь скрыть молящее выражение в глубине зрачков. Монти испуганно тряхнул головой:  
\- Мистер Маккой...мы не могли поступить иначе... Мы не могли потерять мисс Чэпел. О, что же будет?..

Золотистым вспыхнул воздух, мягко скользнувший в распахнувшиеся двери, и неслышно вошедший Джим устало привалился к косяку.

\- Ничего не будет, мистер Скотт, - пробормотал он, прикрывая яркие звёзды глаз дымной пеленой ресниц. - Ничего. Ступайте. Я обещаю, что в случае чего вам и мисс Ухуре не будет предъявлено ни одного обвинения.

\- Капитан... - глаза Монти, глубокие и чистые, сияли такой преданностью, что Джим смутился до вспыхнувших на высоком лбу и щеках алых пятен. - Капитан, мы не допустим!..

\- И как вы это, интересно узнать, сделаете? - Кирк усмехнулся невесело. - Подвергнете сомнению слово вышестоящего офицера? Запрёте меня в каюте? Ступайте на свой пост, Монти...

Дверь за Монти закрылась, и Джим, по-прежнему вжимаясь спиной в стену, держась за неё, как за пресловутый спасательный круг, медленно развернулся к Леонарду. Его губы дрогнули в растерянной усмешке, а серебристые глаза засветились глубоким, нежным светом, прогоняя тьму, свернувшуюся грязными ворчащими комочками в углах каюты:  
\- Леонард...ты слишком безрассуден...чёртов идиот...

\- Капитан, когда мы успели достичь уровня отношений, позволяющего переходить на личности? - глухо ответил Маккой, борясь с яростным желанием нервно облизать пересохшие губы.

Джим улыбался, не сводя с него взгляда, полного непонятной нежности, и от этого пристального внимания Леонарду становилось как-то не...нелогично жарко и начинали трястись руки. Его руки, руки профессионального врача, слишком много провели серьёзных операций, слишком много раз судорожно сжимались, так, что не разомкнёшь, до белеющих костяшек, в мгновения, когда Энтерпрайз - а вместе с ней и Кирк, тот Кирк, - неслась на верную гибель...чтобы теперь дрожать, как у зелёного кадета, получившего разрешение на свой первый полёт. 

\- Ты не ранен? - почти шепнул он и получил ещё одну нежно-растерянную улыбку.

Джим коснулся вихрастым золотым затылком стены и глубоко вздохнул. Чтобы потушить ясный огонь в глубине взора ему потребовалось целых два взмаха ресницами. Не один.

\- Я поддался искушению вызвать тебя на борт...я не мог потерять члена экипажа... Но я был уверен, что ты откажешься. Ты враг Федерации, а я подбиваю тебя на совершение ещё одного преступления... Почему ты не оправдал мою надежду? Почему ты бросаешься сломя голову в огонь по одному только моему слову?

\- Просьбе, - хрипло откликнулся Леонард, и Джим беспокойно распахнул помутневшие, растерянные глаза.

\- Что?..

\- Это была просьба, Джим.

Кирк вновь попытался улыбнуться, но сдался, судорожно поймал влажными губами воздух:  
\- Офицеры Федерации о помощи не просят... Теперь ты, пожалуй, можешь называть меня так. Джимом. Я...слишком мягок, чтобы быть Джеймсом.


	14. Глава 14

Если бы Леонард вдруг нашёл щенка, маленького, странно сочетающего в мохнатой фигурке две острые грани - внешнюю хрупкость и внутреннюю силу - лохматого, как возмущённый триббл, холодноносого, яркоглазого, игривого...шутите? Он бы тут же, не медля ни секунды, незаметно, но быстро удалился, угрожающе выставив вперёд трикодер. Откуда щенку - обычному, не голографическому, не внедрённому в Федерацию коварными ромуланцами - взяться в космическом пространстве?..

Если бы Леонард вдруг нашёл щенка и не сбежал - ну, скажем, его привязали бы к врачебному креслу, лишили силы воли, пересадили мозг в совершенное и совершенно бестолковое андроидное тело - он бы назвал свою нечаянную зверушку с такой предсказуемостью, которая не вдохновила бы даже юного, вечно удивлённого Чехова. 

Все щенки в мире - во всех мирах, наверное, - похожи на Джима. Похожи игривым характером, детской, порой нечаянной тягой к ласке, хронической взъерошенностью. Лохматых щенят хочется любить всем сердцем, до боли в грудной клетке, и гладить, бесконечно гладить, зарываясь в нежную мягкость пушистого меха так, чтобы чуть покалывало пальцы. Джима тоже. Любить и гладить, как можно чаще, как можно дольше. В особенности этого...сероглазого Джеймса, потерявшегося, заблудившегося в себе и в окружающей реальности.

...Если бы у Леонарда был щенок, он бы точно так же просился в хозяйскую каюту, так же умильно поскрёбывался бы в дверь, как сейчас скребётся...что-то.

Скребётся? Леонард рывком сел в кресле, стряхивая сон, как лихорадочно отбиваются от спутавшего ноги и руки за ночь одеяла. Нащупал в недрах вольготно расположившейся на полу сумки трикодер.

Он ночевал в капитанской каюте, ибо состояние Кристины требовало неотрывного отслеживания любых изменений. Серьёзный Джим, выслушивая врачебную просьбу, горячо кивал в ответ на каждое слово Маккоя, и под конец своей твёрдой речи последний засомневался, понял ли капитан хоть одну его фразу, или его просто одолевает бесконтрольный нервный тик, сопровождающийся потряхиванием головы.

\- Земля - Джиму! Прекрати эти сомнительные телодвижения, парень. Ты настораживаешь моё врачебное чутьё и будишь определённые рефлексы. Связанные, в основном, с гипоспреями.

\- Я... - очевидно, Джим сам осознал неубедительность своей речи, поскольку отодвинулся от Леонарда на безопасное расстояние. - О, не стоит переживать. Я как-нибудь сам справлюсь...

Джим справился. Он передал в распоряжение Леонарда свою каюту, а сам устроился где-то в кабинете, за стеной, в мирном соседстве с дежурным компьютером. Компьютер присутствие Джима устраивало: Маккой, хлопоча над Кристиной, чьё состояние, к счастью, перешло из болезненного сна в сон обыкновенный, тревожный только, слышал мирный электронный говор машины - нараспев, будто кот-баюн она, а не робот. По правде сказать, Леонард и сам не отказался бы от наличия Джима в поле зрения - успокаивающее соцветие стального серебристого и мягкого пшеничного восстановило бы его силы.

...В дверь скреблись. Не со стороны кабинета Джима - там по-прежнему сонно ворковал компьютер - а в какую-то другую. Леонарду потребовалось время, чтобы собрать внимание в кулак и, повертев по сторонам тяжёлой от неулетучившегося сна и невыветрившихся переживаний головой, определить источник звука. Поскрёбывание, лёгкое царапанье, совершенно очевидно, зародилось в шкафу. Шкаф Джима, надёжно влитый в стену, гремел дверцами и издавал загадочное шуршание. Шуршала, скорее всего, одежда Кирка - позванивало золото капитанских рубашек, глухим чёрным шелестом вспыхивали внештатные костюмы.  
Что-то шевелилось в глубине шкафа, за ненадёжной защитой стальных дверей. Оно просилось на свободу, хоть и было по какой-то причине её лишено. 

Леонард знал, что не стоит делать ни шага от кресла. Знал, что лучшим выходом - и единственным - будет позвать Джима. С отрядом вооружённой охраны. Наводящей суеверный страх впечатляющей игрой мускулов. И наличием скромных фазеров на бедре.  
Леонард слишком хорошо знал Энтерпрайз и её странные скелеты в не менее странных шкафах. Но это ведь Скотти-Монти - знаток по психологии и философии космических кораблей. Это он с одного щелчка, неслышного уху простого обывателя, определяет, в каком из блестящих металлических органов непорядок у его "детки"... А простому врачу понадобилось целых три шага и одно движения руки, чтобы обнаружить источник заражения и увидеть в глаза его обитателей.

В шкафу Джима, на его небрежно свёрнутой в комок золотой рубашке, гнездились ракушки. Те самые, которые собирала Кристина... 

И стоило бы, конечно, догадаться. 

У многочисленных энсинов Энтерпрайз - и даже у некоторых офицеров - слишком высокий уровень сентиментальности в крови. Тащить неизвестные предметы, да ещё и найденные рядом с местом нападения на члена патруля, на корабль...вот он, верх беспечности.

От наличия собственного безрассудства Леонард не успел отречься. Рогатые ракушки - как по команде - выпустили цепкие лапки, выдвинули длинные антенны тончайших усиков, засверкали мириадами мельчайших зубок-жемчужинок.   
Леонард с чертыханьем отшатнулся - и вовремя. Одна из ракушек совершила невозможный по меркам обыкновенных моллюсков прыжок, разрубила загнутыми ножками-коготками густой воздух и повисла на рубашке доктора.

\- Чёртовы зверюги! - Леонард счёл, что момент не подходит для впадания в панику, стряхнул приставучую формы жизни с одежды. - Нашли себе игрушку коллекционной модели? Или поздний ужин, кто я там вам? - Необходимо было защитить Кристину. - Деликатесов захотелось?

Ракушки сгрудились у ног Леонарда, как по сценарию фильма ужасов отрезая ему путь к спасению. Спасению себя и пациента. Они выглядели почти понимающими, шевеля антеннками в ответ на монолог доктора, разевая в подтверждение крошечные ротики. Они были слишком большими - неужели выросли за время заточения в шкафу? - до середины голени Леонарда. И у них были слишком твёрдые спинки. Слишком жёсткие, электризованные панцири. Первая же попытка раздавить опасного моллюска обернулась для Леонарда распылением позванивающих электрических искр по ногам. Что ж, во всяком случае ему удалось определить причину, отправившую Кристину на больничную койку.

\- Вы понимаете, насколько смешны? - невольно отступая, раздражался Леонард. - Мелкие, глупые создания. На что вы рассчитываете? Захватить Энтерпрайз? Если вы вообще умеете рассчитывать...

Дальнейшие его разглагольствования прервал тот факт, что самая большая ракушка, по всей видимости, считавшаяся у этого народа вождём, воинственно направила усики-антенны в ту сторону, которую старательно закрывал собой от обзора Маккой. В сторону спящей Кристины. Очевидно, эти создания обладали способностью чуять боль и слабость. Но они не могли распознавать желание одного человека защитить другого. И они не были достаточно опытны, чтобы предугадать появление Джеймса Т.Кирка.

Джим ворвался в каюту серым вихрем, тайфуном. Они с Леонардом обрушились на врага одновременно, не сговариваясь, не бросив даже взгляда на лица друг друга. Леонард расшвыривал пищащих возмущённым ультразвуком ракушек тяжёлыми ударами медицинской сумки. Он мог бы чувствовать себя героем, если бы не странная, вызывающая неуместный смех, комичность ситуации. 

\- Кристина, - пропыхтел где-то рядом Джим. - Помоги ей!..

И Леонард, вскинув глаза, остыв слегка от боя, наконец смог разглядеть грозное оружие, которым Кирк лихо выкашивал ряды врагов. А разглядев, хлебнул сгустившегося воздуха и закашлялся.

\- Подушка?.. Джим, ты серьёзно?

Кирк не обернулся, ни мускулом не двинул, но Маккой видел, какой ярчайшей краской вспыхнули его щёки и лоб. И ему даже стало немного стыдно. Немного.

\- Делай, что я говорю, - рыкнул Джим, перехватывая подушку крепче. - Я вас прикрою.

\- ...Нет, правда, прекрати выражаться, как герой второсортного доисторического боевика!..

Джим, пользуясь тем, что в рядах ракушек воцарился хаос, применил оружие против союзника. Увернуться Леонард не успел и заработал гневный удар подушкой по спине.

\- Приглашение перейти к пижамной вечеринке? - рискнул он, успевая меж слов методично расцеплять сплетение проводков на руках Кристины. Можно было не торопиться. Великий воин Джим прикроет их. Джим и его подушка. Против ракушек-революционеров. Оставалось только гадать, как Кристина могла так пострадать, если сопротивляться этим странным формам жизни так легко?.. - Я готов. - Вес больной у него на руках - легче пёрышка. - Давай, Джимми, прикрывай наше отступление.

***  
Он всё-таки заработал ещё один удар подушкой. К чести Джима, тот дождался, пока Леонард опустит Кристину на раскладное кресло и заново сплетёт все проводки в один хитроумный узел, и лишь потом вступил в бой.

Когда Леонард покаялся, заявив - довольно вызывающе - что осознал свою вину, Джим подушку отбросил, глаза прикрыл поволокой усталости и ресницами. Подождал, пока Маккой опустится - на пол - тяжело привалился к его плечу. Леонард, остро ощутивший вдруг свою измученность, лишь теперь заметил, что одет Джим в одну только футболку. Длинную, старую, выцветшую до блеклых разводов футболку с символикой Академии. И смешные, до совершенной неформальности короткие шорты.

\- Геройский прикид, нечего сказать, - не удержался он. Не смог не поддаться искушению опустить ладонь во взъерошенную гриву Джима. И плечом крепче вжался в тёплую спину.

\- Я думал, вас убивают, - огрызнулся Джим. Леонард чувствовал, как, вопреки своему раздражённому тону, Кирк расслабляется под его рукой, тянется за пальцами неосознанно. - Зверски и беспощадно. По звукам выходило именно так. А там...кто бы мог подумать? Агрессивные ракушки!

\- Плотоядные и электризованные агрессивные ракушки, - поправил Леонард. - И крупные.

\- Крупные, - согласно мурлыкнул Джим, щекоча щёку Леонарда волосами. - Просто ужас...

Он изогнулся по-кошачьи, отстранился, оставив руке Маккоя сжимать пустоту, а плечу упираться в холодную воздушную стену.

\- Больше ни один член моего экипажа не пострадает напрасно, - отчеканил он, опаляя лицо Леонарда жаром.

\- Смелое заявление, - эхом отозвался тот. - Как ты собираешься достичь минимальных ранений при высадках на незнакомые планеты и стычках с чужими народами?

Джим прищурился. Холодный металл в колодцах глаз, на нитях ресниц. Леонард почувствовал, как ползёт капельками ртути озноб по спине. Он ошибся. Капитан Кирк, которого, он думал, эта вселенная подчинила своей губительной воле, не просто имел стержень из закалённой стали внутри. Он весь - все сосуды, мышцы, нервы - был скован из этих стержней. Просто крепления, разболтавшиеся ранее, теперь завинчивались крепче.

\- Если я не могу избежать возможности получения моим экипажем травм и ранений, я должен принять меры, чтобы не допустить смертельного исхода, ни одного. Мне, - Джим запнулся, прикрыл на секунду глаза. Вновь распахнувшиеся, они сияли ярче варп-ядра. - Мне необходима твоя помощь.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Леонард ощутил, как ртутные мурашки, явно веселясь, сливаются в один полноводный поток. - Джим, прекращай говорить недомолвками!

\- Ты останешься на моём корабле в качестве представителя медицинской службы?

...Глаза Джима вспыхнули, как сгорающие звёзды в свой последний миг, как вулкан на Нибиру в момент извержения, как щупальца погибающей Нарады во вспышке взорванного Энтерпрайз варп-ядра...

\- О, я думаю, ни одному капитану до меня не хватило духу устроить такой переворот!..

\- Остаться...на Энтерпрайз? Джим, тебя часом эти твари током не шибанули? Это же зверское нарушение...чёрт знает, скольких правил!

\- Ох, будь уверен, про нарушение правил я знаю всё, - огрызнулся Кирк. Но сияние в серебре глаз не погасил. - Ты сам мне сказал, помнишь? Не бывает безвыигрышных сценариев. Кажется, этим руководствуется...твой Джеймс Кирк? Мне в руки отданы сотни маленьких миров. Мне надоело с поразительной скоростью проигрывать жизни тех, кого я мог бы уберечь. Человеческая жизнь - даже одна жизнь! - стоит всех законов Федерации вместе взятых.

Близкое ли дыхание Джима сыграло свою роль или живое, тяжёлое воспоминание о смеющемся Кирке из другой, такой далёкой вселенной, расстреливающем из воображаемого фазера боевые птицы клингонов во время теста Кобаяши Мару... Леонард кивнул, пьяно, неуверенно. Потом ещё раз. И ещё.

\- Да, чёрт возьми, да! Я будто свадебную клятву даю... Только кому? Энтерпрайз, твоей команде, тебе?

\- Хранить верность, пока смерть не разлучит вас... - смеющиеся горячие губы Джима оказались совсем рядом. Достаточно близко, чтобы быть надеждой, и слишком далеко, чтобы быть обещанием.

Протянуть руку, коснуться золотистых волос Кирка, зарыться в их душистую мягкость пальцами оказалось самым верным решением в этот застывший момент. Джим прикрыл глаза, затушёвывая огоньки в их глубине смазанными штрихами ресниц. Подался навстречу - весь как натянутая струна - и когда тяжёлая ладонь Леонарда, с неловкой нежностью очертив линию его скул, скользнула на шею, прижался к ней бархатистой щекой.

...- Капитан! Ваш компьютер передал сигнал тревоги на мостик. Нам пришлось взломать код, открывающий двери вашей каюты. Что за отвратительные создания гнездились под вашей кроватью? Мы уничтожили их. Капитан?..

Помимо выдающихся лобных наростов клингоны обладают ярко выраженной способностью разрушить любую сказку и погасить любое пламя. Когда на пороге капитанского кабинета выросла грузная, приземистая фигура коммандера Колота, окружённого воинственным отрядом охраны, огонь надежды в глазах Джима взорвался, будто пороха в него бросили. И превратился в бездонный океан тревоги.


	15. Глава 15

Джим казался ледяной статуей. Мгновенно заиндевели, покрылись тонкой корочкой льда пробудившиеся было от зимнего сна искристые фонтаны весеннего света. 

...Леонард водил Джоанну однажды - безумно давно, в какой-то забытой жизни - на Шоу Фонтанов. Неизвестно, что организаторы этого фестиваля забыли в иссушенной Джорджии, возможно, им просто захотелось новых впечатлений со вспышками внезапности на заострённых кончиках. Тогда стояли морозы, вечная, неукротимая пыль была прибита к коричневой земле. Мириам всё чаще скоблила тупым ножом оболочку их семейного счастья, а Джо то и дело сухо кашляла, тряся кудряшками, заморозив маленькую пуговку носика то ли копошась на холодном участке, то ли попав под непрекращающийся ледяной дождь родительских ссор. У Леонарда на душе скреблись кошки. А кошки, в большинстве своём, боятся воды. Выпускают когти, шипят, но уползают, возмущённо тряся лохматыми вениками хвостов. Шоу Фонтанов - где воды должно было быть в достатке - манило яркой размалёванностью афиш, Джо шмыгала носом с потрясающей красноречивостью, и Маккой повёл её на расхваленный местными гуляками фестиваль. Возможно, последний оплот их семьи рухнул с оглушительным треском именно тогда. Организаторы фестиваля намудрили с установкой климат-контроля: фонтаны, вместо того, чтобы взвиваться к небесам в яростном, лихорадочном веселье, застыли жалкими, куцыми огрызками сосулек, похожими на обкусанные морковки. Обманутая Джо грустно поглядывала на отца, стараясь долгими всхлипами втянуть холодные сопли обратно в нос. Её глаза казались Леонарду бездонными колодцами, в которых он никак не мог найти своё отражение. И - никогда не бравший в рот ни капли при дочери - Маккой ухитрился надраться до бешеных чёртиков в глазах...и, кажется, всё-таки врезал одному из организаторов фестиваля...тому, длинному, с усами. И разбил один из обгрызенных замороженных фонтанов. Камнем. Обрызгавшись с ног до головы колкой, влажной, мёрзлой крошкой, заставившей его почти протрезветь.   
Джо вела отца домой, утешая, как маленького, крепко держа за руку, а Леонард сжимал её хрупкую тёплую ладошку крепче, зная, что ещё через несколько десятков шагов эти крошечные пальчики, поддерживающие и согревающие, как ничьи другие, будут выхвачены из его хватки цепкой Мириам и отрезаны от него целой волной упрёков. И ещё Леонард ненавидел себя. За то, что поддался затягивающей безысходности ледяных фонтанов...

Теперь всё было ещё хуже. Тогда, на фестивале, можно было, постаравшись хорошенько, представить, что мёрзлые морковки фонтанов никогда не были подвижными, никогда не искрились, не сияли, не разбрызгивали вокруг себя жизнь... Но смотреть в морозную плёнку глаз Кирка, когда ладонь ещё хранит ощущение шелестящей ласки ресниц, обнажающих не только взгляд, всю душу Джима, было просто невыносимо.

\- Есть ли что-то, о чём я - как ваш первый помощник - должен знать?

У клингонов отвратительные голоса. Грубые и резкие, страшные не столько своим звучанием, сколько тоном, очевидно, годами доводимом до нужной льдистой консистенции.

\- Вы не полагаете, что в подобном случае я сообщил бы вам...непременно?

Джим был потрясающе холодно-вежлив, и Леонард гордился им. В глубине души. Там, куда ещё не добралось вымораживающая внутренности тоска.

\- Вы всегда отличались восхитительным взаимодействием с кадровыми офицерами, капитан.

Коммандер Колот строил свою речь по споковской схеме, но не смягчал слова, допуская в них тёплые нотки...как делал Спок, обращаясь к капитану. Всегда. 

Джим неопределённо фыркнул, очевидно, показывая, что оценил полушутку коммандера, и сделал шаг к стулу, на котором покоились небрежно скрученные в жгут форменные брюки, но передумал отчего-то. Решил, видимо, что возвышаться гордым монолитом, пусть и лишённым штанов, будет более выгодно для поддержания его репутации, чем спешно натягивать одежду, комично прыгая на одной ноге.

\- Коммандер Колот, - да, всё же Джеймс Кирк умел выглядеть внушительно, даже испытывая явный недостаток в одежде. - Существа, которых вы обнаружили в моей каюте, способны причинить серьёзный вред гуманоидам. Ранее они напали на меня и мистера Маккоя. 

Яркий прищур узких клингонских глаз, затерявшихся под внушительными лобными наростами, остановился на Леонарде. Маккой ответил хлёстким взглядом. Он ненавидел клингонов. Вне зависимости от толщины их надбровных дуг и роскоши нашивок на мундире. Ненавидел. В любой Федерации.   
Бедром Леонард ощутил, как Джим обеспокоенно придвинулся к нему ближе, а в следующий момент Кирк незаметно прижал босой ногой его ступню к полу, очевидно, безмолвно призывая убрать острый вызов из взгляда. Леонард бы фыркнул, вложив в этот звук все свои чувства к клингонам, столь же полюбовные, как между Нарадой и Энтерпрайз...но это был не его корабль. И не его вселенная. И ему, конечно, не хотелось умереть в бесполезной дуэли с разъяренным клингоном. Не сейчас, точно. Поэтому он просто осторожно и незаметно отстранил Джима, заработав искру вины в напускном морозном стекле его застывших глаз.

\- Эти существа с Хеллинга? - гортанно и отрывисто протянул Колот, потерявший уже интерес к Леонарду. - Поражающая безответственность. Кто был в отряде высадки? Каждого необходимо подвергнуть испытанию на выявление возможного предателя. Я уверен, капитан, и не раз говорил вам, что на корабле может находиться гуманоид, стремящийся подорвать систему безопасности. Я всё ещё надеюсь, что вам хватит ума перестать оспаривать необходимость принятия серьёзных мер...

На щеках Джима заиграли желваки, брови сошлись над опасным прищуром потемневших глаз:  
\- Что вы называете серьёзными мерами, коммандер? Поместить всех членов команды в камеру признания? Пока я капитан Энтерпрайз, я не допущу, чтобы на моём корабле применяли подобные отвратительные методы.

Лобные наросты на лбу Колота шевельнулись, как земля перед извержением вулкана:  
\- Не допустите, капитан. Я знаю.

\- Что-то есть в ваших словах от угрозы, коммандер...

\- Ни в коем случае. Я лишь предупреждаю.

Джим выразительно дёрнул бровью, опёрся о стол локтями:  
\- За эти предупреждения я вас и ценю. Коммандер.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы быть ценностью, - рыкнул Колот.   
И Леонард едва сдержал нервный смешок.

\- ...Я жду от вас отчёта о ваших действиях против моллюсков с Хеллинга завтра утром. Совмещу со своим, - Джим неожиданно развернулся, обжёг Леонарда вспыхнувшим пламенем глаз. - Рутинная работа обязательна для всех великих капитанов, верно?

\- Бредни, - буркнул Маккой. И сам удивился, как привычно получилось. Неподвижная Кристина была надёжно скрыта за их спинами и столом капитана. Возможно, всё ещё будет хорошо...

\- Про рутину?

\- Про великих. Всего лишь первая пятилетняя миссия...ты ещё не межпространственная легенда и не всеобщая несбыточная мечта.

Джим улыбнулся краем губ, возрождая ту нежность, которую спрятал подо льдом с возникновением на пороге отряда охраны. Колот, неуклюже раскачивая тяжёлым коромыслом плеч, разворачивался, собираясь уйти, оставив укоризненную недосказанность висеть в воздухе. И Леонард уже почти поверил, что всё обошлось... Но раздавшийся из-за его спины тоскливый глухой звук заставил всех троих замереть.

"Чёртов ты врач, Леонард".

Звук повторился, приобретая новую окраску параллельно с тем, как лицо Кирка заливал пронзительно белый цвет. Словно все цвета схлынули разом, оставив чистое полотно.

"Хреновый из тебя спаситель чужих жизней выходит".

Пришло время приёма лекарства. Кристине.

\- Капитан? - офицеров здесь муштровали хорошо: Колот, несмотря на грозно сошедшиеся над глазами лобные выступы, не сдвинулся с места.

Джим бросил на своего первого офицера короткий взгляд из-под сдвинутых бровей. Леонарду было знакомо это выражение: Джеймс Кирк со скоростью света перебирает в голове пути выхода из ситуации. Возможно, он даже найдёт решение...ох, это же Джим, он без сомнения определит верный путь! Но Леонард - врач, и ему необходимо действовать сейчас - прямо сейчас - чтобы уменьшить для Кристины число мгновений, способных превратиться в тягучий кошмар. 

Сказать по правде, Маккой не мог понять - и ярился на свою непрофессиональную беспомощность - почему мисс Чэпел не приходит в себя. Повреждения, нанесённые агрессивными моллюсками, отнюдь не были столь серьёзными. Леонард мягко устранил последствия применения ракушками электрического тока, а кожный регенератор справился со всем остальным. Но Кристина упрямо не желала приходить в сознание, только порой начинала метаться по постели, словно от сильной боли, хотя все физические её показания оставались в норме. И Леонард мог полагаться только на приевшиеся до гадкого, пресного вкуса обезболивающие, вновь погружавшие Кристину в странный, пугающий транс.

Сейчас он не мог сделать и этого.

\- Капитан, - повторил Колот, в чьём голосе вопросительные интонации сменились острейшим подозрением. - Проясните ситуацию.

Не нужно было обладать особым зрением, чтобы видеть, что Джиму ничего не хочется прояснять. Совершенно.

Клингон, не получивший от капитана ответа, очевидно, счёл необходимым в данных условиях отмести прочь все принципы необходимой субординации, обошёл Кирка, отодвинул ощетинившегося мгновенно Маккоя и оказался перед креслом, на котором металась в забытье Кристина. Мгновение Колот стоял, не шевелясь, а потом его брови - как атакующие дичь охотничьи ястребы - мгновенно спикировали к переносице, а лобные выступы окаменели. 

\- Что мисс Чэпел делает в вашей каюте, капитан? - громыхнул клингон, и его рёв заглушил очередной тихий стон Кристины. - В таком состоянии!

Леонард стиснул зубы изо всех сил, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу едкие выпады. Он готов был покрыть Колота самой страшной бранью на всех известных и неизвестных ему языках. Ему, врачу, - чёрт, просто человеку! - необходимо было помочь страдающему пациенту. Прямо сейчас. Без отсрочек. Но если он, наплевав с высокой колокольни на законы этого мира, ринется с гипошприцем наперевес, сшибив прочный клингонский заслон, то все его старания тут же пойдут коту под хвост. Пострадает не только Маккой - за свою принадлежность к врачебному делу. Не только Джим - за грубейшее нарушение всех возможных уставов. Будут испорчены, перечёркнуты разом жизни Кристины - за проявленную слабость и неспособность позаботиться о себе самой, Ухуры и Монти...за то, что оказались рядом и не смогли оставить подругу в беде. За помощь.   
Слишком многое стоит на кону. И потому приходится терпеть, слушая стоны несчастной, наступая безжалостными железными сапогами на бьющуюся в агонии душу.

Джим судорожно сжал пальцами виски - только на секунду - и устремил холодный, пропитанный железным раствором взгляд в лицо своего старпома:  
\- Эта ситуация не то, на чём вам - в соответствии с вашими полномочиями - следует заострять внимание. 

Колот прищурился:  
\- В мои полномочия входит контролировать ситуацию на этом корабле...если капитан не способен справиться с этим.

\- Вторая угроза за один вечер, коммандер, - Джим тоже умел громыхать. - Вы уже превысили свои права.

Одновременно с яростной вспышкой в голосе капитана Кристина выгнулась дугой, судорожно цепляясь побелевшими пальцами за края постели, словно что-то терзало её изнутри, не давало стряхнуть с себя вязкое, липкое марево боли. Колот обернулся на неё, непонимающе хмурясь. Леонард, пользуясь тем, что внимание клингона отвлечено, метнул на Джима тяжёлый взгляд, полный яростной мольбы.

"Во имя всего, что для тебя свято, Джим Кирк! Или ты вышвыриваешь это чудовище к чертям отсюда и даёшь мне помочь пациенту или я делаю это сам! И плевать на последствия!"

И Джим понял. Он вздохнул так глубоко, будто желал, чтобы его грудная клетка треснула. И шагнув вперёд, встал между Кристиной и Колотом.

\- Коммандер, - голос Кирка был слишком спокойный и размеренный, словно он разом избавился от всего, что мучило его, не давало жить, дышать. - Отойдите на шаг назад.

Леонарду показалось, что время замерло. Глаза Колота превратились в два горящих угля, готовых вспыхнуть безжалостным, всё уничтожающим пожаром. Джим с пугающей безмятежностью выдержал взгляд клингона, а потом обернулся к Леонарду.

\- Мистер Маккой.

Леонард готов был ненавидеть себя. За то, что Кирку приходится это говорить, ломая с треском всё, что составляло привычный уклад его жизни до этого.

Джим быстрым кивком головы указал на дрожащую Кристину:  
\- Действуйте. Помогите ей.


	16. Глава 16

Леонард думал, что не боится сломать свою жизнь. Разумеется, ведь делал же он это ранее! И весьма успешно. Обошлось не такой уж великой кровью. Всего лишь утратой всех составляющих компонентов этой самой жизни.  
Но потом он встретил Джима Кирка. И долгое время - какая чудовищная ошибка! - считал, что этот невыносимый, раздражающий, непоседливый, бестолково героический золотистый мальчишка стал первым кирпичиком в построении новой жизни Леонарда Маккоя... 

О, это, разумеется, смешно и вопиюще нелогично.

Джеймс Кирк был вовсе не абстрактным первым цветком на руинах разрушенного мира. Он стал этим миром, он стал самой жизнью Леонарда, слился с его душой, наполнил каждую вену расплавленным золотом. И Леонард никому не мог позволить сломать Джима. 

...И что же он делал сейчас? Мир Джима - пусть даже сероглазого Джима из другой вселенной - рушился параллельно с тем, как гипоспрей проникал в кровь Кристины. Ломался с хрустом, с треском, разрывался на лоскуты с глухим шелестом. Под его руками. Руками Леонарда Маккоя, изначально заложенная в которых программа по вытягиванию всех непоседливых частей тела капитана Кирка из любой передряги, очевидно, дала серьёзный сбой.

Обезболивающее подействовало мгновенно. Кристина машинально дёрнулась ещё раз и затихла, как покорно сложившая потухшие крылья бабочка. Леонард стиснул зубы, осторожным и совершенно не нужным жестом отцепляя её обмякшие пальцы от скомканной простыни. Минутой, всего минутой позже раздайся её стон - и этот глупый, грубо слепленный мир продолжал бы своё неторопливое, бестолковое, лживое вращение в вечности. И Джеймс Кирк не смотрел бы так устало-безнадёжно. 

Безвыигрышные финалы существуют, Джимми. Поразительно, правда?

Едва заметив угрожающее движение коммандера Колота, Леонард, настороженный, как манул, выслеживающий добычу, поднялся и - держа спину прямой, как штык, - встал рядом с Джимом, касаясь его плечом, локтём, кончиками пальцев. До боли желая обладать телепатическими навыками, позволившими бы передать Кирку хоть немного собственной силы. Нет, всю силу, без остатка.

Колот нарушил молчание первым. Он судорожно морщил лобные наросты и выглядел так, словно увидел воочию, как Кронос захватывают воинственные полчища трибблов.

\- Капитан, - и оклик прозвучал ожидаемо грозно. Однако, похоже, он не собирался действовать по выверенной клингонской схеме. Разумеется, напомнил себе Леонард, в этом мире Колот не обычный клингон. Федерация вымуштровала его, научила подчинению и...возможно, уважению. - Думаю, не стоит сообщать вам лишний раз, что вы нарушили важнейшую составляющую Устава Звёздного Флота.

Уголок губ Джима чуть дёрнулся, словно бы в сдержанной усмешке, и пальцы дрогнули, неуверенно касаясь мягкими кругами подушечек линий на ладони Леонарда:  
\- Не стоит, коммандер.

Колот будто не слушал его. Взгляд его тёмных - темнее непроглядных, хищных чёрных дыр - глаз метнулся к бездвижной Кристине, задержался на её белом лице, опущенных жалобно уголках губ:  
\- Вы очень умны, капитан. Я удивлён, что вы допустили такую грубую ошибку...

Кирк хмурился, держал браваду:  
\- Полагаю, теперь вы скажете, что вашим долгом будет сообщить о моём нарушении командованию Звёздного Флота?

\- И выше. Вам не хуже меня известны законы Федерации. И меры, которые следуют за их нарушение.

Губы Кирка скривились на миг, словно он не смог совладать со своими эмоциями, но тут же сжались в тугую нить:  
\- Зрелищный конец. Именно то, о чём мечтает каждый бравый капитан.

Колот смотрел по-совиному непроницаемо:  
\- Мне не хотелось, чтобы ваш конец был таким, капитан.

Задохнулся, подавился воздухом Леонард. Распахнул, округлил глаза Джим. И голос его сбился на миг с выверенного, подчёркнуто равнодушного ритма:  
\- Не хотелось?.. Вам?

Колот поморщился, показывая, как неприятен ему этот разговор:  
\- Это недостойная смерть. Клингоны уважают лишь гибель в бою. И я полагаю, что конец капитана Звёздного Флота должен выглядеть именно так. Даже ваш. Хоть я не разделяю многие ваши методы и решения.

\- Вы что, каждое моё неудачное решение помните? - не выдержал Кирк, словно сплюнул едко.

\- Практически. Капитан, согласно Уставу, я не могу применить против вас ни одну из известных дисциплинарных мер, пока не поступит соответствующее указание от Звёздного Флота.

\- Хоть что-то толковое ваш чёртов Устав содержит! - взорвался Леонард, зашипел ядовито.

Колот развернулся к нему, как гремучая змея, раскачивая угрожающе и мерно головой от одного широкого плеча к другому:  
\- Мистер Маккой. Вы также будете судимы за обращение к запрещённой науке. Я извлёк из земной базы данных информацию о вас. Вы Леонард Горацио Маккой, место рождения - Земля, штат Джорджия, работали на семейной ферме, женаты...

Только этой строчки в списке проблем Леонарду не хватало. Из-за его появления в этом мире пострадает слишком много невинных людей. Даже его собственный двойник.

\- Стойте, стойте, мистер Маккой не при чём, - Джим говорил очень быстро, словно каждое пролетающее мгновение грозило отобрать у него частичку дыхания. - Я заставил его.

Одного взгляда в белое, до боли в рёбрах родное лицо Джима Леонарду оказалось достаточно, чтобы расставить для себя все приоритеты по ровно приколоченным полочкам. Его двойник и он сам, вероятнее всего, из одного теста, крепкие парни. Они выдержат всё. А с Джима хватит и одного обвинения.

\- Ага, конечно, заставил он меня, - вышло грубее, чем Леонард планировал, и Джим рядом вздрогнул, как от удара. - Нос не дорос, парень. Я сам принимаю решения. Так что пишите в своём донесении строчку и на меня. Посмотрим, какая начинка в вашем хвалёном Уставе.

Колот задержал свой взгляд на нём лишь на мгновение - Леонард даже успел обидеться на такое пренебрежение - затем коротко кивнул Джиму и развернулся к двери. 

\- Капитан. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что, как только поступят указания от командования Звёздного Флота, ничто не помешает мне исполнить вынесенный Федерацией приговор?

Джим прищурился с каким-то пьяным весельем в серебристой ртути глаз:  
\- Разумеется, коммандер. Свободны.

Коммандер Колот приказанием капитана был свободен. Леонард теперь был связан по рукам и ногам тяжёлыми цепями этого мира. Даже на шее оковы.

\- Джим... Прости меня. Ты вляпался в это из-за меня.

Кирк обернулся к нему, почти мгновенно, и эту особенность Джима Леонард любил во всех мирах - смотреть в глаза, прямо, не отводя взгляд, всему, что бросает тебе вызов, во всех ситуациях.

\- Мы оба вляпались по уши, - голос Джима мягкий, словно тёплое, размеренное горение огня, и пальцы скользят по руке Леонарда вверх, от запястья к локтю. - Мне не привыкать. Мне даже смешно. Это ненормально, да? Как бы к этому отнёсся твой Джим? Посмеялся бы тоже, верно? Мы похожи... Не бывает безвыходных финалов?

\- Я раз за разом переставал верить в эти его слова...чудовищно часто в последние годы. Когда он был на пороге смерти, когда она дышала ему в спину, когда он умер...

\- Он умер?

\- И воскрес. Чёртов мальчишка.... У него жизней столько же, сколько у кошки.

\- Значит, - Джим улыбнулся шало, и пальцы его уже на шее Леонарда, скользят от подбородка к губам. - Значит, и я воскресну.

Маккою пришлось вздохнуть глубоко и задержать воздух в груди - до боли в лёгких - чтобы протрезветь немного и всё же отстраниться.

\- Интересная реакция на известие о скорой каре. У меня есть трикодер, так что если ты чувствуешь недомогание, головокружение...

Джим опустил руки, оставив их безвольными ветвями повиснуть вдоль тела.

\- Мы похожи с твоим Кирком, - резанул он, прищуривая свои невозможные глаза. - Он не верит в безвыходные финалы, почему должен верить я? 

\- Ты не он, - бросил Леонард. Не сдержался. Зря. - Не примеряй на себя чужую долю. Она может оказаться непосильной.

Джим сжал губы, прикусил нижнюю, блеснув жемчужно-белым. И глаза сверкнули горько, стряхивая напускное веселье.

\- Жестоко, Леонард. Тебе не обязательно было бить в спину... - Он отстранённым сразу стал, взъерошил волосы растерянным, сухим жестом. - Я проигрываю, да? И не с кем выпить за это...

Леонард вздохнул глубоко, решаясь. Сделал шаг к потухшему огню, который - он знал - звался всё же Джеймсом Кирком:  
\- Я готов выпить с тобой, Джимми, каждый чёртов бокал любого пойла. Ведь ты проигрываешь из-за меня. 

Мгновение - и Джим держит его лицо в ладонях, держит нежно и бережно, сухими, мягкими губами невесомо касается век, ресниц, глубокой межбровной складки, подбородка, губ. Он - как и обещал - пьёт Леонарда, выпивает до дна, до полного иссушения. И пронзительно-серебристым полыхает нависший меч близкой казни. И отстраниться безмерно трудно, но необходимо...

Джим всегда был таким. Не умел скрывать эмоции, требовал отклика на каждое действие и все чувства - будь то дружба, любовь, ненависть - выражал через касания. Леонард испытал на себе все оттенки объятий друга: от медвежьих радостных тисканий до несчастных безвольных повисаний на собственном плече.

Но таких прикосновений не было никогда.

Джим не солгал и не приукрасил насчёт "выпить". Он опьянел быстро и горячим дыханием грозил затуманить голову и Леонарду.

Но это был не тот Джим.

И Леонард оттолкнул его сильнее, грубее, поспешнее, чем собирался. Потому что боялся, что ещё мгновение и потеряют голову они оба. И некому будет придумывать план спасения. 

В ртутных глазах Джима вспыхнула обида, болезненная, кровоточащая, как открытая рана. И Леонард пожалел, что взглянул ему в лицо до того, как опустились тяжёлые забрала тёмных ресниц.

\- Джим...

Кирк поднял руку в приказании замолчать. Потом улыбнулся скомкано, будто не удавшиеся погасить отголоски нежности в глазах причиняли ему боль:  
\- Хей, Леонард, я не потяну вас с собой на дно. Вы нужны вашему миру. Я что-нибудь придумаю и вытащу вас из этого...

\- Капитан.

Обезболивающие были больше не нужны. Кристина полусидела на постели, распахнув бездонные голубые глаза. Леонард с опаской заглянул в них, ожидая увидеть пустоту, но получил осмысленный взгляд, полный жгучей тревоги.

\- Капитан, - голос у Кристины был на удивление крепкий, словно она не пролежала в беспамятстве целые сутки, а всего лишь пробудилась от здорового сна. - Вы видели их?

Джим осторожно обошёл Маккоя, склонился над Кристиной, мгновенно и с удивительным проворством развернувшейся к нему:  
\- Кого? Тех агрессивных моллюсков? Коммандер Колот уничтожил их...

Мисс Чэпел удивлённым и очень мягким жестом подняла светлую бровь:  
\- О каких моллюсках вы говорите, капитан? Нет, тех...гуманоидов. На Хеллинге. Они хотели вас видеть.


	17. Глава 17

Леонарду совершенно не хотелось видеть Джима. Ни одного из Джимов. И даже если бы Кирк из его старой версии мира материализовался бы со всей подобающей внезапностью посреди каюты со своим привычно озорным "Эй, Боунз, кажется, я снова с тобой!", Леонард, не утруждая себя возгласами удивления и радости, выставил бы его, пожалуй, в коридор - знакомиться с Джимом-двойником.

Но - то ли силы его были истощены, и моральные, и физические, то ли каждого из Кирков с рождения окружало защитное поле, избавляющее любого от мыслей, направленных против светлой капитанской особы, - Маккой не смог заставить себя возмутиться как полагается, когда вошедший в каюту, всё-таки выделенную доктору, без предупреждения, но всё же очень тихо Джим встал у стены, будто врос в неё. 

\- По личному вопросу или по деловому пожаловали, батюшка? - пробурчал Леонард в подушку. - Чем сегодня грузить будете?

Кирк вздохнул едва слышно. Брызги от всплеска его расстроенных чувств достигли раскрытых нервов Маккоя, обожгли, но лишь на мгновение. Джим всё же был капитаном.

\- Я отправляюсь на Хеллинг, - мерно промолвил Джим, будто взвешивая каждое слово. - Пока мой старпом со своим неподражаемым рвением ждёт ответа от Звёздного Флота, у меня ещё есть немного капитанского времени. Лучше потратить его с пользой, не так ли? - он скривился так, словно не знал, рассмеяться ему или разразиться бранью. - И я хотел предложить тебе спуститься на планету в моём патруле.

\- Не терплю чужие планеты и сомнительные вылазки, - огрызнулся Маккой. Ему удалось пересилить желание безнадёжно ковырять свою душу дальше, желание, пришпиливающее его к подушке, и подняться раздражённо. - И дурацкие капитанские идеи тоже.

\- Побольше уважения, Леонард, - нахмурился Джим. - Ты всё ещё на моём корабле. 

\- Побольше тебе таких оптимистичных притяжательных местоимений, - пожелал Леонард. Почти искренне. - Как ты планируешь наводить дисциплину на корабле? Выкинешь злостного нарушителя - то есть меня - за борт? С глаз долой - из сердца вон?

У Джима глаза подёрнулись тёмной дымкой, как у больного животного. Он - медленно, будто сомневаясь в себе и своей способности трезво мыслить, - провёл ладонью по лбу.

\- То-то и оно, что из сердца.

Леонарда захлестнуло волной неосознанной вины - едва успел увернуться.

\- Оставь эту драму несчастному Йорику, Гамлет. Ты и узнать-то меня как следует не успел.

\- Я прекрасно осведомлён, что я не твой Джеймс Кирк - друг, дорогой Джим и всё прочее, - Кирк глубоко вздохнул. Его глаза - прекрасные серебристые глаза - возмущённо переливались, забрызгивая душу Леонарда горьковатыми искрами обиды. - Возможно, я действительно сделал что-то, что могло отбросить тебя на необъятное расстояние от меня. Но меня так воспитывали.

\- Воспитывали кидаться с объятиями на каждого встречного? - язвительно откликнулся Леонард. Впрочем, шут его знает... Если вспомнить другого Джима, то именно такой стиль поведения в него, похоже, и вбивали. Кувалдой.

Джим вздохнул ещё раз, ещё глубже и тяжелее. Переигрывая уже, по мнению Леонарда. Если он вообще играл...

\- Я действительно прошу прощения за...свою несдержанность. Лен, всего слишком много! И сразу. И ты - свалился неизвестно откуда, всё перевернул... - сверкнули лёгкие искры в глубине его светлых глаз. - Да ещё и обладаешь какой-то странной способностью заставлять меня чувствовать себя виноватым.

\- О, я ещё не то могу, - проворчал Леонард.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - беззлобно огрызнулся Джим. - Ты не похож на нас, на нас всех. Мне следовало бы сдать тебя властям сразу же, как только ты достал этот свой переносной кошмар...

\- Ты о гипошприце что ли?

\- Он похож на какую-то страшно извращённую форму оружия, признайся хотя бы себе! Меня почему-то... - Джим резко выдохнул. - Никогда не был силён в проникновенных речах... Меня почему-то тянет к тебе, будто мы были знакомы прежде...или где-то в другом мире. При других обстоятельствах. Будто мы были очень близки...

"Так и есть, Джимми. Даже ближе, чем ты думаешь," - Маккою впору было зарываться носом в подушку, пытаясь спрятаться от наплывающей волнами едкого тумана действительности. Реальности смешивались, сплетались, как два сытых удава, грозя раздавить Леонарда в бесконечных завихрениях спирали из толстых полосатых колец.

\- Я не смог сдержаться. И наверное, где-то ошибся... Два прокола за один день, неплохо для великого капитана, да? И всё же, я не такой толстокожий, как клингоны, и - как не печально это осознавать - ты расшатываешь мои нервы, как какой-то упёртый носорожище. Ещё немного - и я пойму, почему Федерация решила устранить всех врачей!

\- Возьмите себя в руки, капитан, - буркнул Леонард. Джим упорно не хотел признавать, что именно он первым с губительным озорством запустил дротик в слабые места в мыслях Маккоя, которые тот безнадёжно старался закрасить. Нежными касаниями, горячим дыханием, мягким теплом губ. - Или в ноги, в чём будет сподручнее удержать... Меня снабдят удобной формой и фазером? Я слишком молод, Джимми, чтобы погибнуть в расцвете лет. К тому же я, как врач, насмотрелся на страдания Кристины... 

Джим просветлел всем лицом, услышав уменьшительно-ласкательное обращение, расслабил руки, и Леонард со вздохом признал, что, возможно, двойник Кирка - такая почти идеальная копия - не так уж виноват в том, что какой-то поглупевший за время болтания в космосе доктор безнадёжно желает любви своего лучшего друга. 

***  
Если бы кто-то ещё недавно сказал Леонарду, что он будет отчитываться в своих действиях перед сверхзлом в лице Хана, то добрый доктор немедленно углубился бы в расчёты для выбора наиболее подходящей точки на теле собеседника для применения гипошприца.  
Леонард и сам не до конца верил себе, когда просил у Джима разрешения связаться с Нароком. Он продолжал не верить и тогда, когда на мониторе возникло лицо Хана. Слегка встревоженное лицо Хана.

\- Леонард. Вы отсутствовали в течение трёх суток. И не предприняли ни одной попытки связаться.

\- Я был занят, - буркнул Маккой. - Могу я быть занят в конце концов? Что вам всем на месте-то не сидится? Весело следить за моей жизнью?

Джим, маячивший рядом, хмыкнул с равной долей смущения и насмешки в голосе. Хан красноречиво промолчал.

\- Как Гэри? - с тревогой осведомился Маккой, поняв, что от этих двоих раскаяния не добьёшься.

\- Его состояние пришло в норму. Говорит, что ничего не помнит. Ведёт себя, как прежде.

\- Я рад...

И вновь пауза.   
И вновь Хан берёт нить разговора в свои руки:  
\- Через десять часов наступит время начала второй части моего эксперимента, - ровно поведал Хан. - И я всё ещё рассчитываю на вашу помощь, Леонард.

"Каждому - по кусочку Маккоя, - мрачно съязвил про себя доктор. - Кто отхватит с лучшей начинкой?"

Хан на экране сделал паузу, безумно выразительную паузу, как и всё, что касалось его личности, когда-либо:  
\- И, Леонард. Я волновался.

Маккой воздел в мысленной панике руки. Разумеется, ему не хватало для полного счастья стать объектом тревоги сверхчеловека. Даже пусть и будущего сверхчеловека. Он не какой-нибудь грёбаный цыплёнок, нуждающийся в укрытии под крылышком у множества куриц.

\- Я вернусь через пару часов, - проворчал Леонард, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Ханом. Бросил взгляд на Джима, тот кивнул - довольно самоуверенно для того, кто планирует вылазку на неизвестную планету, - подтверждая его слова. - Конец связи.

Как только лицо Хана с этой его гиперсерьёзностью, сидевшей уже в печёнках у Маккоя, скрыла разъединяющая каналы связи тьма, Кирк обогнул стол и привычным движением запрыгнул на него, ухитряясь даже в таком положении выглядеть...по-капитански.

\- Джон Харрисон, - прокомментировал Джим, глядя Леонарду в глаза с такой строгостью словно не он не так давно сбивчиво пытался объяснить причины своего мальчишеского "не удержался". - Политический преступник. Не думал, что у тебя такие приятели.

\- Кто способствовал нашему сближению? - огрызнулся Леонард. - Кто меня на Нарок отправил? Ты же не полагал, что я буду шарахаться от того, с кем работаю в одной лаборатории? К тому же, я тоже не закадычный друг Федерации.

Джим ухмыльнулся, и это был первый искренне весёлый жест, который Леонард увидел у него с того момента, как коммандер Колот нашёл источник беспорядков на Энтерпрайз:  
\- Что ты за человек такой? Прекрати заставлять меня чувствовать себя виноватым. Это приказ.

\- Я не твой подчинённый, - хмыкнул Леонард.

\- Я назначил тебя своим офицером медицинской службы, - парировал Джим. - Разве не здорово? Первый корабельный врач за новую историю Федерации!

\- И последний. С рекордно коротким периодом работы. Нет, не здорово, Джим. Ничуть не здорово.

\- У тебя есть ещё немного времени, - промурлыкал Джим, сияя ласковыми переливами ртутных глаз. - Пока суд Федерации разбирает наше дело - с учётом всех заслуг и вычетом прегрешений - у нас около суток. Эти свиньи-бюрократы в Федерации такие медлительные... Развлечёмся как следует, Ленни!

\- Мы собрались на неизвестную планету, скорее всего опасную, - проворчал Леонард, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Джима. Только на губы, ибо они улыбались, ярко и ало, создавая иллюзию присутствия вечно довольного, сияющего, светящегося Кирка из другой вселенной. Леонард был уверен, что взгляд Джима по-прежнему тусклый, пустой до удушающей тошноты, подкатывающей к горлу.

Ничего не изменилось с их первой встречи. Странной встречи. И не в силах Леонарда что-либо изменить.


	18. Глава 18

По тому, как сменился дымкой недоумения свет одухотворения, расцветивший яркими красками на какой-то безумно краткий миг лицо Джима, Леонард определил, что неподражаемый Кирк был настроен - как минимум - на парад в свою честь. А не на то, что их ждало.

На Хеллинге группу высадки никто не встретил. Только изумрудно-зелёная, неестественно блестящая трава приветливо шуршала, оплетая ноги, да вились в радостном, почти идиллическом танце странные воздушные создания с загнутыми алыми клювами. Леонард насчитал у них восемь прозрачных сетчатых крыльев - и сбился.

Кристина озиралась недоумённо и хмурилась, наталкиваясь взглядом лишь на кривые бурые стволы и пушистые - словно зелёные меховые шарики - кроны цветущих деревьев.  
Маккой рассеянно следил за взглядом девушки, ощущая с застарелой ностальгией, что слишком давно не испытывал то необычное чувство, сходное с сытостью, когда воздух, густой, почти земной, наполняет лёгкие до краёв, угрожая выплеснуться наружу. 

Пять лет в космосе. В консервной банке, болтающейся среди чёрного вакуумного супа. О чём он думал, когда шёл в Звёздный Флот?..

Джим, очевидно, был настроен лишь на серьёзные переговоры с туземцами, причинившими вред члену его корабля. Он вертелся недовольно, старательно хмуря брови, выражал своё недовольство придирчивым хмыканьем.

\- Родригез*, сканируйте местность.

Родригез, офицер-биолог, четвёртый член маленького патруля, темноволосый, черноглазый приземистый мужчина, на скуластом лице - ни одной весёлой морщинки, ни одного намёка на способность улыбаться, коротко кивнул:  
\- Есть, капитан... Живые организмы в радиусе километра. Большое скопление. Очевидно, поселение.

\- Уже неплохо. Но мисс Чэпел, - по-капитански деловито окликнул Кирк Кристину. - Вы говорили о каких-то гуманоидах, которые хотели меня видеть? Пока они никак не проявили своё желание. И сами тоже. Не проявились.

\- По мне, так пусть и дальше прячутся, - безапелляционно заявил Леонард. - Знаешь, Джим, как говорится: "Меньше народу..."

Стремительно развернувшийся Кирк подарил ему красноречивый прищур, до самых ресниц заполненный надеждой на то, что сомнения команды - всего лишь неудавшаяся шутка, и Маккой мгновенно почувствовал себя большим и страшным клингоном, отбирающим у маленького, растерянного энсина-землянина конфетку. Или что там обычно забирают себе клингоны...

\- Ладно, ладно, Джимми, возможно, эти твои загадочные гуманоиды появятся... - пробурчал доктор, невольно отворачиваясь, чтобы вспыхнувшие вновь глаза Кирка не жгли застарелым напоминанием. - Когда-нибудь. Но чем дольше они отсутствуют...

\- ...тем ближе приказ от Звёздного Флота, - закончил Джим, вновь возникая - как из-под земли, из-под плотного травяного ковра появившись - перед взором Леонарда жёлтым подвижным пятном. - Однако я выиграл нам ещё несколько часов сверх. Не могу же я спокойно и покорно ждать собственной казни, верно? Ты бы за это снова начал меня укорять в том, что я не так хорош, как твой Джим.

\- Вы оба одинаково безрассудны, а я не в том положении, чтобы тратить силы на чтение нотаций кому-то из вас. Что ты имеешь в виду под "выиграл несколько часов"? - хмуро отозвался Леонард, сдерживая порыв заслонить глаза раскрытой ладонью. Алая близость губ склонившегося к его лицу Джима обжигала глазную роговицу не хуже, чем во время долгого взгляда на солнце. - И почему только несколько?

\- Я не волшебник, и не могу обеспечить тебе счастливую вечность, - невесело отшутился Джим. - Но я неплохо разбираюсь в компьютерах.

\- Иногда даже слишком неплохо... 

В этом перевёрнутом мире, наверное, нет теста Кобаяши Мару, в программе которого - словно серной кислотой выжжено слово "помощь". Или он служит для кадетов наглядным примером того, что любое стремление помочь тем, кто не способен сам позаботиться о себе бессмысленно и ничем, совершенно ничем, не оправдано.

\- Я заблокировал канал связи с Федерацией, - Джим говорил так, словно сам не мог поверить, что совершил это в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, что им не управляли тёмные демоны. - Серьёзно, это было непросто! Но теперь Колоту придётся повозиться, прежде, чем он поймёт в чём причина того, что земные чиновники решили временно заглохнуть.

"Он ведь в конце концов всё равно найдёт неисправность," - мог бы сказать Леонард.  
"Какой смысл в том, чтобы лишь отдалить конец, не уничтожив возможности его прихода?" - мог бы с долей кислой философии возразить Леонард.  
"Ты лишь всё усугубил," - мог бы сердито выплюнуть Леонард.

Но Леонард и перед лицом сотни клингонов не смог бы заставить себя раскрыть рот и отчеканить в лицо Джима что-нибудь подобное. Одно неосторожное слово - и Кирк - солнце, упрямо сдувающее с гладкого тугого бока серые пятна, - запнулся бы на выдохе, и пятна эти, воспользовавшись заминкой, облепили бы всю его фигуру, не позволяя сделать ни единого вдоха.

Но и взгляда оказалось достаточно. Джим сделал шаг назад. Глубокая складка пролегла между стремительных крыльев его бровей:  
\- Не смотри на меня так. Ещё одна обвинительная строчка в приговоре ничего не решит.

\- Поделись своим оптимизмом с кем-нибудь другим, - огрызнулся Леонард.- У тебя настрой, как у умирающего.

Тени с трудно различаемыми силуэтами промелькнули в невозможно серебряных глазах Джима:  
\- Значит, я не по вашей части. Вы, врачи, ведь заботитесь только о тех, кого ещё можно спасти, верно? Чтобы не терять время зря.

Маккой вдохнул возмущённо, захлебнулся густым сладким воздухом Хеллинга. Чёртов ненормальный мир! Какая сила прокляла всех живущих здесь, выкорчевав все старые понятия о светлом и тёмном и - в жестокой игре - поменяв их местами?

\- Капитан, - Родригез, звякнув сигналом тревоги в голосе, заставил Кирка стремительно обернуться. - Там...ребёнок?

В море фиолетовых цветов, приветливо перешёптывающихся и одобрительно качающих аккуратными головками, деловито, как маленький парусник, огибающий волны, к ним шла крошечная девочка. Нежные лепестки цветника едва доставали до её круглого детского подбородка, а с чёрными и блестящими, как уголь, волосами с очаровательной небрежностью были перепутаны крошечные цветочки, сплетённые в венок.

Какое-то короткое мгновение Леонарду виделась в девочке Джоанна. Словно вакуум сомкнулся вокруг него, заполнил глаза угрожающе пестрящими пятнами, залепил лёгкие густым тестом, мешая дышать. Лишь спустя пару долгих, лишённых воздуха секунд Леонард - будто ища различия на детской картинке - осознал, что его Джо старше на пару лет, чем эта крошка, немного крепче, и волосы у неё светлее и волнистее. И наконец смог выдохнуть.

\- Откуда здесь ребёнок? - резко осведомился возле плеча Леонарда Джим. - Из местного поселения?

Крошка - хоть и шла к ним по строгой, словно выверенной каким-то абстрактно кропотливым инженером прямой - смотрела настороженно из под чёрной копны волос. Джим позволил напряжённым губам сложиться в мягкую, успокаивающую улыбку, которая позволяла ему завоёвывать доверие не одних только детей, сделал осторожный шаг к девочке. Но его опередили. Кристина, до того молча впивавшаяся в неожиданное явление широко распахнутыми глазами, метнулась вперёд алым вихрем, едва касаясь ногами земли. 

\- Конни! - вскрик Кристины разбил блаженную, раздражающе мирную тишину Хеллинга. Встрепенулись странные многокрылые птицы, заметались, закружились в бешеном хороводе вокруг замершего в море трав ребёнка. И что-то неприятное, опасное почудилось Леонарду в блеске их изогнутых клювов.

\- Мисс Чэпел, - резкий, пропитанный вековым льдом окрик Джима заставил Кристину замереть в двух шагах от девочки. Джим не утруждал себя разглядыванием птиц и поиском в их облике поводов для прикрывания головы в припадке иррационального страха. Он строго правил течение своих мыслей соответственно моменту. И в этот момент его мысли встревоженной стайкой собрались вокруг члена экипажа, совершающего необдуманные действия без приказа. - Ни шагу без команды!

Кристина остановилась, замерла, будто наткнувшись на невидимую преграду. Её от ребёнка отделяло теперь не больше пяти секунд движения. И каждое слово Джима - каждый резко брошенный им ледяной брусок - только увеличивало это расстояние:  
\- Мисс Чэпел, вы забыли о правилах поведения во время высадок? В Академии этому курсу уделяют целый семестр. Где вы были во время лекций? Вам надоела ваша жизнь? Если у вас есть внятные идеи, способные объяснить ваше необдуманное поведение, тогда поспешите.

Кристина смотрела так затравленно, словно Кирк ударил её, и он, вздохнув глубоко, смягчил голос, заставив лёд немного подтаять:   
\- Я не хочу потерять члена экипажа из-за какой-нибудь нелепости.

В глазах Кристины набежавшей морской волной отразилась разноцветная до невозможности гамма чувств:  
\- Капитан, вы бы не потеряли меня. Эта девочка...

Джим напрягся, как золотистый тигр, изготовившийся к прыжку:  
\- Кто, мисс Чэпел? Вы знаете её?

Ребёнок приблизился к Кристине с трогательной доверчивостью, сжал в маленькой ладошке руку девушки. Это не жест утопающего, сжимающего брошенный ему спасательный круг. Так приникают отбившиеся от взрослых дети, доверчивые от природы, к тому, кто добрым, пропитанным приторным сахарным сиропом голосом обещает отвести их домой. И Кристина не обманула ожидания ребёнка, не обернулась злым волком для маленькой овечки.

\- Да, капитан, знаю. Малышку зовут Констанция Карлос. Воспитанница интерната при Школе Милосердия. Наша группа провела там день во время ознакомительной экскурсии. Конни Карлос там совсем недавно. Её родители служили на Фаррагуте и участвовали в битве с Ромулом... 

\- Несчастный ребёнок, - пробормотал Леонард. Такими глазами могла смотреть его маленькая Джо, если бы...если бы её отец не протащил обманом в день сражения с Нероном на борт Энтерпрайз несносного кадета Джеймса Кирка. Упрямого, зелёному мальчишку...который, чёрт возьми, спас все их шкуры!

\- Несчастный. Эта школа... - Кристина запнулась, не найдя в лёгких достаточно воздуха для продолжения, и метнула беспомощный взгляд в потемневшее лицо Джима.

\- Я знаю, чем занимается эта школа, - бесцветно отозвался Кирк. Словно черкнул белым карандашом по чистому мелованному листу - ни одного цветного чувства не отобразилось.

\- Я ослышался, кажется, - запоздало вмешался Леонард. - Или вы, мисс Чэпел, упомянули...милосердие? Именно милосердие, во всех его смыслах?

\- Не то милосердие, к которому ты привык в своём мире, - Джим чуть понизил голос, но яркости в тон не добавил. - Школа Милосердия занимается тем, что подбирает оставшихся без опеки детей и натаскивает их на профессиональное вынюхивание слабых членов общества. И устранение их. Школа Милосердия - так называемого - огромный инкубатор для выращивания армии хищных волков. Санитары общества, о, они так облегчают нашу жизнь!

Кирк помолчал, бросил хмурый взгляд стальных глаз на Констанцию, в чёрных волосах которой ласково запутались фарфоровые пальцы Кристины:  
\- Я воспитывался в этой Школе.

\- Тебя учили профессионально убивать людей, - сухо резюмировал Леонард. Их с Джимом голоса застыли на одной температурной единице, ниже нуля. 

Кирк усмехнулся уголком рта, и вышло жёстко и совершенно не по-джимовски. Так вспыхивают коротким блеском угасающие звёзды, перед тем, как утонуть в вечной тьме:  
\- Нас убеждали, что уничтожая одну слабую, отмирающую часть общества, мы очищаем пространство для существования множества других. Милосердие, Леонард, неужели у вас о нём не слышали?

\- Ты так легко рассуждаешь об уничтожении человеческих жизней, - горько пробормотал Маккой. - Ты будто не Джим.

\- Меня лишили права быть тем, кого ты пытаешься во мне увидеть, - Леонарду казалось, будто он слышит, как звенит натягиваясь стальная цепь, сковывающая Кирка, не позволяющая ему сорваться и сойти с ума, выполняя все прихоти этого мира. - Хотя мне пытались помочь. Капитан Пайк...

\- ...вытащил тебя оттуда?

\- А я в ответ не смог вытащить его, - Кирк выдохнул, провёл ладонями по лицу, словно стараясь убедиться, что оно вновь обретает цвет. - Достаточно приятных воспоминаний из прошлого. Откуда здесь ребёнок с Земли?

...Незваные гости зачастую появляются по законам старых малобюджетных фильмов. Словно читали внимательно написанный кем-то в совершенно коммерческих целях сценарий. Незнакомцы обычно внезапно отделяются от кустов, осыпаются старой корой от стволов деревьев и рвут хрупкую тишину неожиданным громом голоса. С долей обязательного ехидства. Довольные собственной конспирацией, дешёвыми спецэффектами и чужим удивлением.

Леонард застыл, ощутив всеми вмиг ощетинившимися мурашками, ринувшимися потоком по плечам и рукам, чужое присутствие...за миг до того, как услышал за своей спиной неожиданный - по всем законам жанра - и тёплый, душевный до приторности голос:  
\- Этот ребёнок - наш подарок вам. За то, что удовлетворили нашу просьбу, вновь навестив Хеллинг. Добро пожаловать, господа! Простите за столь спутанную встречу. Поверьте, мы вас ждали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Родригез - офицер-биолог из серии TOS "Shore Leave"


End file.
